Marvel Rising: Journey of the Vixen
by Nobel Six
Summary: The Secret Warriors are riding high after defeating their latest enemy, but the feeling of victory is short lived when a teenage girl named Vixen Starlight is dropped into New York City claiming that she is the only hope of stopping an evil warlord who serves an evil greater enemy. Can they trust this girl, or will the might of the Dragon Emperor enslave them all?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my friends, Nobel Six here. Now I doubt many of you have heard of, or seen the new YouTube series titled "Marvel Rising" but I believe it's worth seeing. "Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors" "Marvel Rising: Chasing Ghosts" "Marvel Rising: Heart of Iron" and "Marvel Rising: Battle of the Bands" all ranged from decent to good in my opinion. As the very least I found enjoyable creativity, and I admit I got wrapped up in the drama and emotional weight each character was carrying. Well, here's my take on the YouTube series. This takes place after "Battle of the Bands" and it actually ties into a future project that my girlfriend AliE96 and I will be working on in the future. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy producing it.**

**Special thanks goes to AliE96 for writing this first chapter, as many of you know from my Endgame series, she is the master of nightmare scenes. **

Darkness,_ an endless void of darkness. That's all that I could see, everything in my line of sight was pitch black. As I walked through the seemingly endless void, my foot falls echoed around me. I had no idea where I was going, I'm just walking aimlessly through the darkness._

_That's when I hear it. The sound that pierced the darkness, the sound of screaming and crying, along with angry shouts._

_"Hello?" I called out, my voice echoing "Is… someone here?"_

_No answer._

_As I took a few more steps, there was the screaming again. It sounded as if someone or something was being killed viciously._

_I then try to follow the screams, but it was coming in every direction. Suddenly, it became louder… so much louder that I had to cover my ears, but I could still hear it. It's all around me, I can't escape it… I slump to the ground my knees._

_"Make it stop…" I said to myself as I clenched my eyes shut "Please make it stop…"_

_Then, I feel everything spinning around me and then everything stops, it's silent. I open my eyes to see I am no longer in the darkness._

_I can see what looks like a village, or what's left of it for it was engulfed in flames. The huts were covered in flames as I hear the screams again, but this time it's in the distance._

_I remove my hands from my ears and place them on the ground to stand up, but I feel something wet on my hands. I look and see that they're covered in blood, that's when I noticed the ground around me is covered in blood._

_My breathing quickens as I stand up and begin to walk around my new surroundings. The blood-soaked ground squelched under my feet as I looked around me._

_Suddenly, I hear screaming not far from me and I see a woman run past me. She trips and falls onto the ground and I can see what she looks like. My eyes widen as I take in her appearance, she looks exactly like me to a 'T'. The same yellow eyes as me, the same long red hair as me and she seems to be only a few years older than me._

_She doesn't seem to see me as she begins to crawl away, but then a monstrous figure appears. It was covered in green scaly skin, a flattened nose, black large eyes and ridges all along its head. Its teeth protruded out of its mouth and had blood all along the upper part of its body. It lets out a guttural sound as it advances towards the woman._

_"No, no, no! Please, no!" the pleads but the creature pounces on her and sinks its teeth into her throat. I look on in horror as my stomach churned when the woman let out gurgling scream while choking on her own blood._

_That's when more beings that resemble me run past me and are being chased by monstrous figures. They look like demons with their soulless black eyes and their monstrous appearances. The creatures proceeded to slaughter the beings in front of me. I tried to run away, but I couldn't move; it felt like my feet were nailed to the ground._

_Then, out of the corner of my eye, I see a figure walk out one of the huts. He looked grotesque and was skeletal even under the armor he wore. His armor was covered in blood, from his breast plate to his helmet. There looked to still me skin and muscles on his skeletal body, his teeth were blood-stained, and his eye sockets were empty; all that was there was empty darkness._

_I wanted to run, but I still was unable to move. That's when his head slowly turned towards me and he stared at me with his empty eye sockets. My heart was racing as my body was shaking completely and I felt like a couldn't breathe._

_He advanced towards me with his sword drawn about to strike down on me. I screamed as I raised hands up to protect myself. I expected to feel the pain of steel slicing through flesh, but it never came, and all was quiet._

_I whimpered as I took a chance a peaked out from behind my arms and saw that I was no longer in destroyed village. Instead I was standing in a field not far from the village and I could still hear the screams, but they were in the distance._

_That's when I saw a lone figure walking towards me coming from the direction of the village. He didn't look like anyone from the village, he looked almost human in appearance, but he had on a type of armor with a yellow symbol on his chest. That's when I recognized him, it was Crusader!_

_He looked somewhat defeated as he walked past me through the field, and I could hear muttering something._

_"This… this wasn't supposed to happen." he mumbled to himself "I should've been able to stop it… I…" he was cut off by the sound of a baby crying nearby._

_He looked around briefly and only a few feet from him he saw a baby wrapped up in a blanket with yellow eyes and red hair. He knelt down and picked up the small bundle and looked down at the infant._

_"You poor thing." Crusader said to himself "You lost your family tonight; they must've hidden you here so you would be safe"_

_The baby's cries began to cease as she looked up at Crusader and cooed, looking curiously at him "Don't worry, little one" Crusader said to the little child "I'll take care of you and keep you safe… I promise." he held the infant close to him as he walked off into the distance…_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy of the positive response this story has gotten, thank you all.**

Vixen awoke and bolted right up in her bed with a start, cold sweat running down her face, and her heart was running a mile a minute. _'Breath Vixen, just breath.'_ Vixen thought to herself as she started talking slow deep breathes in an attempt to calm down, and after a few minutes, her heartbeats returned to normal. After a few minutes of sitting in her bed, she rose from her sweat covered sheets and stood next to double-doors/window that was inside of her room. Gazing outside she could see the rolling hills that resided in the distance, illuminated by the full moon that orbited her world. _'Why did I have this dream?_' she asked herself as she opened the doors and stepped unto her balcony and rested her arms upon the railing of the balcony. _'Who was that partial skeleton warrior, why did those horrible creatures slaughter those people, and why did that woman look like me?'_ Vixen's mind kept forming more questions with no answers. '_Why was my father there?'_ she asked herself as she thought about why her father Crusader was there...

**-Later-**

"Morning young Vixen." her fathers robotic butler greeted Vixen as she walked into the kitchen. You are dressed nicely, what is the occasion?" her butler said in a curious tone as he noticed she was wearing a pair of dress pants and a dress shirt, she could almost be confused for a lawyer.

"Charlie, I want you to drive me to the capital." Vixen instructed Charlie, which earned a curious look from Charlie.

"Might I ask why?" Charlie asked.

"I need to speak with my father–" Vixen began but Charlie raised a hand to silence her.

"I'm sorry young master, I can take you to the capital, but I cannot take you to your father." Charlie informed Vixen in an apologetic tone.

"Might I ask why?" Vixen asked in a slightly annoyed tone, which did not go unnoticed by Charlie.

"Your father is having an important meeting with no other than madam Elise herself." Charlie informed Vixen, and to his surprise, Vixen's face lit up.

"That's perfect, I can talk to them both then." Vixen said in a determined tone.

"I'll repeat myself, I can take you to the capital, but I cannot take you to your–"

'I'm giving you an order Charlie." Vixen said in a stern tone, which made Charlie take a step back. "Take me to my father!" Vixen ordered, and that made Charlie give a mechanical sigh.

"Very well." Charlie finally said after a moment of contemplation.

**-Later-**

Vixen quickly stepped into her fathers office expecting to see her father, but instead was greeted by her fathers female secretary who was sitting at Crusaders desk organizing some important looking papers.

"Good morning Kelly." Vixen greeted Crusaders secretary with a friendly smile. "Might I ask where my father and Elise are?" she asked Kelly who labeled the papers she was organizing.

"They both are meeting with the chief religious leader from the Ocean Colony." Kelly replied without looking up.

"The Ocean Colony?" Vixen asked in a confused tone.

"Yea, the Ocean Colony." Kelly said as she finally looked up from the papers. "He has requested a healthy amount of cash in order to expand their main church, and he needs Crusader and Elise's permission to obtain the money." Kelly said as suddenly the door opened again and in walked her father and Elise. Her father wore his traditional 'Spawn' like attire, except for the golden lines and golden cross on his chest, while Elise wore an emerald green dress that perfectly matched her emerald eyes, the dress itself was lined with bird feathers.

"Crusader, Madam Elise." Kelly said as she stood up from Crusaders desk chair and gave a curt bow towards two of the most powerful Continuum's.

"Where you able to organize the paperwork from the Mountain Colony?" Crusader asked.

"Of course, sir." Kelly answered with a rare smile. Crusader was about to ask another question, but he spotted his daughter Vixen standing in the room, and that caught his complete attention.

"Vixen." Crusader said in a soft tone as he walked up to his daughter and gave her a soft hug. "I must say you are here simply unexpectedly." Crusader said in a confused tone.

"Father I'm sorry to disturb you... but I..." Vixen stumbled as she tried to figure out how to tell her father about her nightmare.

"It's alright Vixen, you can tell us anything." Elise said in her soft calming tone as she walked up to Vixen and placed a hand on her shoulder. Vixen sighed and finally told her father and Elise about her nightmare.

"Kelly, please... give us a few minutes." Elise requested. Kelly nodded her head and quickly left the room, leaving the three of them behind.

"Father, I don't understand how I could have this nightmare. I've never left this world after all." Vixen informed her father in a confused tone.

"I can understand your confusion." Crusader said as he and Elise exchanged a look, which did not go unnoticed by Vixen.

"Father, what are you not telling me?" Vixen asked her father. In response Crusaders hand began glowing as an image projected from his hand, and it showed the armored skeletal monster that had been in her dream. "Is this the being you saw?" Crusader asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes..." Vixen said as her heart began beating fast again. "That's him..." Vixen said in a low tone, and that earned a nervous look from Elise. "Father, Elise, who is this creature?" Vixen asked, and after a minute of contemplation, Crusader answered his daughter.

"Nobody knows his real name, but he's known as the Wraith." Crusader said slowly. "He's an evil creature from a planet that was destroyed by war–"

"If he's not from this world, why is he in my dreams?" Vixen asked in a confused tone.

"I believe his master is the reason you had this nightmare." Crusader said slowly.

"Master? Who's his master?" Vixen asked in a confused, yet scared tone.

"The Dragon Emperor, Imperious..."

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

"Imperious, you mean **THE** Imperious?" Vixen asked her father and Elise.

"Yea, him." Crusader said in a nervous tone. "Wraith is a lead general to Imperious, he goes to and destroys worlds–"

"I thought Imperious wants to enslave every world and dimension he arrives in. Why would he destroy them, isn't that counterproductive to his end goal?" Vixen asked her father.

"While that is his primary goal, there is more to the story." Elise said in a slow calculated tone. "The worlds he cannot enslave, or the ones who refuse to serve him, he destroys." Elise said sadly, which earned a look of anger from Crusader.

"That was the case with our world, Vixen." Crusader said slowly, and that earned a confused look from Vixen.

"Imperious has never been on this world." Vixen said in a confused tone,

"That's not true actually..." Crusader said as he went behind is desk and pressed a button only he could access, and a holographic display projected from his desk, and it showed horrendous footage of a battle between Continuum soldiers, and the creatures that Vixen had witnessed in her nightmare.

"When was this?" Vixen asked in a shocked tone.

"Three years before your birth." Crusader said slowly. "Imperious, using the Infinity Stones–"

"Forgive me father, but while I have heard of the Stones, I'm not to familiar with them." Vixen said as she looked down at her feet in embarrassment.

"Allow me to explain then." Crusader said with a gentle laugh. "There are six cosmic stones of infinite power, and they grant infinite power to whoever wields them, they basically become a god with all six of them, not **THE** God, but they could be called one." Crusader said bitterly. "The stones are those of: Power, Space, Reality, Soul, Time, and the Mind." Crusader seriously. "On their own they are a lethal weapon, but together they are nearly unstoppable–"

"'Nearly unstoppable,' you mean the wielder of the stones can be stopped?" Vixen asked in a most curious tone.

"Yes." her father answered simply. "I fought the Dragon Emperor himself on his home world when he wielded all six of them, I was the only survivor..." Crusader said in a sad tone. "If I unless my power to it's near maximum potential, I equal the stones combined might." Crusader said firmly.

"Father, what happens if you unleash your full power, would you tower over the stones power?" Vixen asked, even though she was almost certain of the answer.

"Yes, I would." Crusader answered simply. "But at a heavy cost. That being I would lose control of my power, or even worse, give into ultimate powers temptation, and only want more..." Crusader said in a frightful tone, and that sent shivers down Vixens spine, for she had never heard her fearless father sound afraid.

"After Imperious's invasion of our world was repelled, we launched a counter attack, in an attempt to dethrone him." Elise said as the footage on Crusaders desk now showed footage of that battle. "The stones did not work on our world, but they worked in his, and with a single roar, he decimated all but your father, Vixen." Elise said in her own frightened tone.

"Our combined power was so destructive, we realized that if we kept fighting, neither planet... nor all of the multi-verse would survive. We signed a treaty. He vowed never to invade our world again, in return we swore to never return to his world or attempt to dethrone him, or interfere with his conquest." Crusader said bitterly, and that confused Vixen.

"Father, you saved countless lives by signing this treaty, the whole multi-verse is technically in your debt." Vixen said in a serious tone.

"Is it really?" Crusader said angrily. "We spared our world from invasion, but that doesn't mean he can't invade other wolds or realities, enslaving them, bending them to his evil will." Crusader said in a very angry tone as he slammed a fist unto his desk, which left a rather fine dent.

"Father I still possess one main question, why did I see Wraith slaughter this unknown world?" Vixen asked her father.

"I do not know Vixen." Crusader said in a firm tone. "Perhaps it is because it was my greatest failure. I could not save that world from destruction due to the treaty we are not allowed to interfere, we could only watch in horror as a living world, became a silent tomb." Crusader said sadly. "I believe Imperious is the reason for your nightmare. He has the ability to invade and manipulate dreams, as to why he wanted you to see that, is beyond me." Crusader said firmly.

Vixen was about to open her mouth, when she felt a strong pain in her head, and that made her drop to her knees, and her vision melted into black...

* * *

_The city was in ruins, that was all I could see as my vision finally returned to me. This however was not the capital city, this city however looked, advanced for it's world, but still primitive compared to ours. Suddenly an explosion caught my ears and I looked up and saw Wraith in the distance battling with a being who wore light red, gold and black armor, and there was a glowing heart above the golden face plate. The armored individual was firing energy blasts at Wraith, while he kept slashing at her with a black bladed energy sword. He managed to nip one of her palms that allowed the energy blasts to come forth, and the being looked stunned that they had been hit. Suddenly Wraith reached into his armor and pulled out a dagger and sunk it into the beings glowing chest piece, and the energy blasts stopped. Wraith then pinned the warrior to the ground and ripped of the face piece, and I was shocked to see a dark-skinned girl who appeared to be no older than me._

_"Your world is mine, Iron Heart!" Wraith laughed in his dark tone as he kept a foot planted on her chest. "Just like the Avengers, and your friends on the Secret Warriors have fallen before me, now you will join them in death..." he said as he began to plunge his sword towards her chest, the whole world once again went black._

* * *

"Vixen, can you hear me!" Vixen heard her father shouting as her vision returned to her, and she began crying. "What's wrong, my daughter?" Crusader asked as he gave his daughter a hug.

"It was horrible father." Vixen said in between sobs. "I saw Wraith again, and he was about to kill a young warrior whom he had defeated." Vixen said as she tried to compose herself.

"A Continuum warrior?" Elise asked quickly.

"No, she looked... Human." Vixen said as she began to compose herself.

"Human?!" Crusader said in an alarmed tone.

"He must have his eyes set on Earth, that's not good, not good at all." Elise said in a frightful tone.

"Which Earth though?" Crusader asked his elder. "There are countless Earth's in the multi-verse, so which one is he after?" Crusader asked.

"I heard a name." Vixen offered, and her father and Elise now had their full attention on Vixen. "I heard the name, Iron Heart." Vixen said, and that earned a shocked look from Crusader.

"Do you know that name father?" Vixen asked.

"I do indeed." Crusader said simply. "This is most shocking. I know he has his eyes set on another earth, for our field operative in that worlds S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy has informed me that he's knows Imperious is interested in several of the students there, but this other world makes no sense." Crusader said as he began pacing back and forth. "I don't know the exact number of this world, but I do know of it, and if Imperious has sent Wraith there, he must want that world." he said as he looked up at Elise. "We don't have any operatives in that world, what are we to do?" he asked.

"I know." Vixen said after a minute. "Send me.."

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

"I beg your pardon?" both Elise and Crusader asked Vixen at the same time.

"You heard me, I said 'send me.'" Vixen said in a firm tone.

"Absolutely not." Crusader said in a firm, and slightly offended tone. "I'm not sending my daughter to battle Wraith, end of discussion!" Crusader said firmly.

"Father–" Vixen was cut off by her father raising a hand to silence her.

"My word is final!" Crusader hissed, and that made Vixen hold her tongue. She knew how her father was stubborn when he had made up his mind on something, and you'd have a better chance of winning a game of tennis against a brick wall. Suddenly the door to the office opened and in walked Charlie, who gave all three of them a curt bow before speaking.

"Hello master, young master, madam Elise." Charlie said as he finally ended his bow. "Master Vixen, I believe it is time for us to return home." Charlie said in a firm tone of his own. With a sigh Vixen nodded her head and followed her robotic butler out of her fathers office.

**-Later-**

"This is unbelievable, I want to help people, and he prevents me from doing so!" Vixen yelled in her fathers home kitchen as she slammed a fist down on the marble counter.

"Your father is merely looking out for you." Charlie said in a gentle tone. "After all, you are the only family he has." Charlie said as he placed a robotic hand on Vixens shoulder, which she just shrugged off.

"I know I'm the only family he has, but I'm also fifteen now, I wish he would start letting me make my own decisions!" Vixen hissed as she wiped angry tears from her yellow eyes.

"I hope I don't overstep my boundaries by saying this, but I'm sure that you are aware that you are in fact not an adult. As long as you live under your fathers roof, you must abide by his rules." Charlie said firmly, and Vixen had to admit that he had a fair point.

"I'll take a walk and think about it." Vixen said firmly as she walked up to her room to grab her backpack, and then to the door that lead to outside, opened it, and went outside, but little did Charlie know that Vixen had other plans...

**-Later-**

_'There has to be a way to get off world.'_ Vixen thought to herself as she walked down a dirt path that resided a short walk away from her fathers home. _'I cannot let Wraith add that world to his masters collection.'_ Vixen thought with determination as she clenched her fists. A short time later she approached the house that resided at the end of the dirt road, the one that housed the Continuum she wanted to see, Lorenzo, one of the local religious leaders.

Approaching the house she knocked several times on the door, and a few seconds later, the door opened and out walked Lorenzo, he could almost be mistaken for a human, if it wasn't for the golden eyes.

"Good evening, Lorenzo." Vixen greeted the religious leader with a curt bow.

"Vixen Starlight, it has been so long, my how you've grown." Lorenzo said with a big smile on his face as he gave a curt bow to Vixen, in a return of her gesture. "What brings you to my humble home?" Lorenzo asked Vixen.

Vixen quickly told Lorenzo about her vision with Wraith, and how Imperious was planning on adding another Earth to his collection, and Lorenzo just stared intently the entire time.

"This is most troubling." Lorenzo said as he began fidgeting with his hands. "But what do you expect me to do, for I am a pastor, not a warrior." Lorenzo asked Vixen.

"How do you get to Earth?" Vixen asked bluntly.

"I beg your pardon?" Lorenzo asked in a confused tone.

"I know you travel to earth, and attend churches on Earth, to see how humanity is doing in term of their religious leaders." Vixen said bluntly.

"How do you know of this?" Lorenzo asked in a skeptical tone.

"My father has told me of your endeavors on Earth." Vixen answered simply, and that earned a head nod from Lorenzo. "I would like to know how you travel to Earth, since the Religious leaders can travel to earth whenever they please." Vixen pressed Lorenzo.

"As you know, or might not know actually." Lorenzo quickly clarified. "Most of the religious leaders have the power to open portals to wherever they want to go, in most cases it's Earth." Lorenzo said quickly.

"I want you to open a portal to Earth for me." Vixen ordered.

"I doubt your father would approve." Lorenzo said carefully.

"A Continuum must always protect humanity, for isn't freedom the right of all sentient beings?" Vixen quizzed Lorenzo.

"You are correct." Lorenzo said after a moment of contemplation.

"Then open a portal, and send me to Earth." Vixen ordered, as with a sigh, Lorenzo raised his right hand, which began to glow golden, as a golden portal opened before them.

"Step into the portal Vixen, and you will arrive on Earth within seconds." Lorenzo said seriously, and with a determined look, Vixen stepped into the portal, and upon entering the portal, it closed, and she was on her way...

**To be Continued... **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for the short length of this chapter, but I wanted to make a chapter just showing off Wraith and his minions. Special thanks goes to The Story's Shadow for writing a large section of this chapter. Thank you my good friend.**

"Master, I have arrived on Earth and have infiltrated the city." Wraith informed his master in a humble tone through his pocket communicator. Wraith had used his own portal to arrive on Earth three days ago, and was currently in an abandoned subway station deep beneath the city

"Excellent." Imperious's deep voice said in a delighted tone. "First open a portal and bring forth an army. Then Find the so called 'Secret Warriors' and dispose of them, one by one." Imperious ordered his lead general.

"It shall be done." Wraith said with a convicted tone.

"This dimension will bow before me once their heroes fall, and it they don't, I will leave nothing left standing." Imperious said in a dark tone, which made Wraith smile. "You know what is at stake should you fail?" Imperious asked his destroyer.

"Completely my lord." Wraith said as the line went dead, and Wraith right away began following his orders as he raised his right hand, which began to glow with a black aura, and a few seconds later, a black and purple portal opened up in the abandoned station, allowing dozens of hideous and evil looking creatures to come forward. "Find the Secret Warriors, and report back to me." Wraith ordered his soldiers. Who laughed evilly and shimmered briefly as their withered forms suddenly became human looking, allowing them to blend in with nobody suspecting otherwise, and soon they where on their way to the surface...

**-Later-**

After several minutes of searching the entities had come up with some hearsay from the local denizens of the city they had infiltrated without arousing too much suspicion. They gathered in an abandoned building to discuss their findings.

"I heard that they appear across the city and that they're aren't any specific locations for a stronghold," one entity hissed.

"There is little to no crime near in certain areas of the city, perhaps they have a hidden place around one of those areas?" Another replied.

"But what of the reports these 'warriors' patrol the city day and night? Trying to obtain conclusive visual evidence of this report may or may not be more difficult with these disguises," a third added.

"Maybe, but let us do as we were ordered. We cannot fail our master," a fourth stated.

The others looked at one another and nodded in agreement. Once they had left the building they carefully moved through the streets towards the suggested sites. They studied the people around them and copied to varying degrees the way people talked, walked, and other mannerisms to try to seem natural. After several more minutes of traversing through the city, they stood around one another in an alley across from an auto repair shop called 'Wilson's Auto' with a closed sign hanging up.

"Nothing, nothing at all." one hissed.

"We cannot go back with nothing, you all know the price for that." another whimpered.

"I'm unsure of any place in this city could be a stronghold of these 'warriors'." one entity grumbled.

"Our master learned that they may have something hidden in plain sight." another suggested.

"Even if that's so, a search for such a thing may take longer than our masters wish," the first scoffed.

"What were the descriptions of some of these 'warriors'?" One entity asked.

"One has a suit of armor of red and golden plates shaped in the form of a young woman, another is a larger built girl with a squirrel's tail, etc.." another answered.

"Like those?" Another asked as it pointed in the direction of the auto repair shop.

From outside of the building in the back of another alley, the very two individuals the being had described sneaking into the building where they met an assortment of other figures of various shapes, sizes, etc. The entities chuckled in delight.

"Let us inform our master we have succeeded." one rasped.

The entities left the alley and proceeded to make their way to where Wraith was waiting. A minute or so after they left, in the same alley a golden light shined. Within the alley, a young girl walked from out of the golden swirling portal. As she walked towards the street the portal disappeared. She looked towards the building the entities had and saw the same group they had been tasked to locate. The girl rubbed her chin in contemplation as she locked eyes on them.

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back my good friends, special thanks goes to my amazing girlfriend AliE96 for writing most of this chapter once I got stuck. Thanks Angel.**

"Morning patrol go nicely, ladies?" Patriot asked SG and Iron Heart as they walked into the auto repair shop and closed the door behind them.

"Stopped a few muggers, a car jacking, and a stickup, so yea, all was quite." SG said with a small laugh, which got one from Patriot, who adjusted his jacket.

"Glad you two didn't get hurt." the teams leader Quake said as she walked up to them, cellphone in her left metal gauntlet covered hand. Suddenly they heard a knocking on the front door of the repair shop.

"Daisy, are we expecting company?" Patriot asked as SG, and Iron Heart quickly ducked out of eyesight, since they both where still in their heroine attire, and needless to say, they would stick out to pair of eyes.

"Not that I'm aware of." Daisy said as she quickly took her gauntlets off her hands and threw them out of eyesight. "I'll answer the door, but be ready to fight, just in case." Daisy whispered as the hero and heroine casually walked up to the door, Daisy took a breath, and opened the door slowly, and let out a relieved sigh as she saw a girl who looked to be about fifteen wearing a suit, a black backpack, and a pair of dark sunglasses covering her eyes.

"Hello, and welcome to Wilson's Auto, I'm sorry but we are not open." Daisy said in an apologetic tone as she prepared to close the door.

"My shop would be closed to, if it was home to heroes and heroines." the girl said in a firm tone, and that made Daisy's heart skip a beat.

"I'm sorry but we are not open!" Daisy said as she shut the door quickly. "Rayshaun, get the girls and get downstairs, I'll take care of this girl if a fight breaks out." Daisy whispered as Rayshaun nodded and went to get SG and Iron Heart.

Rayshaun ran into the room Squirrel Girl and Patriot were in out of breath, which concerned the two friends "Rayshaun, what's wrong?" Patriot asked as she and Squirrel Girl stood up.

"There's… there's some girl at door and apparently she knows about us!" Rayshaun explained to them.

"What?" Both girls asked in surprise.

"How? Who is she?" Squirrel Girl asked.

"I don't know, but right now Daisy is keeping her locked out, but told me to let you girls know in case there was a fight." Rayshaun answered her.

The three girls then ran back to the front door where Daisy was standing against it, listening to see if the mystery girl was still there.

"Is she still there?" Rayshaun asked her.

"I don't hear anything" Daisy answered.

"You know, I can hear everything you're saying." the girl on the other side of the door said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Daisy demanded.

"I'm not here to fight" the girl stated "I'm looking for Iron Heart, I need to talk to her"

All the girls looked at each other in surprise and then back at the door "How do you know her?" Daisy asked.

"My name is Vixen and its very important I talk to her." the girl answered her.

The girls and Rayshaun all looked at each other unsure of what to do "Can we trust her?" Squirrel Girl asked.

"I don't know, but maybe we should at least hear what she has to say." Patriot said to them.

They were quiet for a minute before Daisy sighed and slowly opened the door to reveal Vixen still standing there "This better be good." she stands aside and lets Vixen walk in.

Daisy closes the door behind her and joins her friends who all stand in front of Vixen with their arms crossed waiting for her to talk.

"Alright, start talking." Iron Heart spoke first "How do you know me and what do you want from me?"

"I can't reveal everything right now, but I can tell you that I'm not your enemy and I need your help." Vixen explained to them.

"And why should we believe anything you say?" Daisy asked her harshly.

Vixen sighed "I can understand why you find it hard to trust me, but if I was here to hurt you, don't think I would've done it by now?"

The girls and Rayshaun all looked at each other, thinking the same thing. She was right, if she was going attack them, she would've done it already.

"OK, so what kind of help do you need and for what?" Patriot asked her.

"I need you to help stop an evil war lord who is hell bent on taking over this dimension." Vixen began "He will not hesitate to kill those who are in his way and I need your help to stop him."

The girls and Rayshaun looked at her and at each other in shock "Is this for real?" Squirrel girl asked her.

"Its very real" Vixen nodded "He has already taken over multiple dimensions and worlds… including an attempted takeover of mine" Vixen took a deep breath "That's why I need your help, if we don't stop him he will take over this planet and kill countless people he believes deserves to be gone."

"You said he took over your world" Rayshaun spoke "Does that mean… you're not from Earth?"

Vixen nodded her head "Yes."

"But who is this guy?" Iron Heart asked her.

"His name is whispered through the dimensional boundaries and very few speak his name out of fear of facing his wrath" Vixen told her "But… he is called… Imperious… and like me, he is from another world"

The girls looked at each other, silently agreeing that this sounds really bad and they have help Vixen out with this.

"Okay, if we agree to help you, will you tell us everything you know about this Imperious guy and how you know about us?" Daisy asked her.

Vixen was quiet for a moment before she nodded "…Yes, I will tell you everything you need to know"

"Well then…let's get to work" Iron Heart stated.

**To be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Special Thanks goes to my good friend The Story's Shadow for writing Vixen being questioned. On to the show my good friends.**

"Master, my minions have located the base of the Secret Warriors." Wraith said as he informed his master through his pocket communicator.

"Excellent." Imperious said in a satisfied tone.

"What is your next order, master?" Wraith asked in a humble tone.

"Attack them, wear them down, and then kill them one by one." Imperious ordered.

"Such a task will not be easy, since they are allied with the Avengers." Wraith said in a calculated tone, which earned a surprising dark laugh from his master.

"You need not worry about the Avengers, for I will draw their attention elsewhere when you decide to strike..."

**-Later-**

The Secret Warriors stood in front of the girl whom they had seated in a chair.

"So...talk." Daisy said, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Question me all you want, but we have to move quick." Vixen said.

"'We'? There's no we until we get some answers." Daisy growled.

"Look, I know you're upset about me knowing who you all are." Vixen responded.

"That's just the start of it." Daisy growled again.

"But trust me, I'm here to help." Vixen added.

"Trust is earned and you have a lot of ground to cover to gain ours." Daisy scoffed.

Vixen looked at the others, whom held somewhat softer expressions yet no less serious. Vixen sighed and scratched her head as she contemplated what to say next.

"You're right, I'm sorry for barging in and causing all this panic. It's just the situation is...complicated, for me." Vixen said.

"Then you can explain it." Iron Heart said.

Vixen went onto explain in detail about her origins, her home, her father, but most importantly Imperious, his army, his servant Wraith, and his goals along with his means to obtain it. The Secret Warriors had looks from fright to skepticism after the explanation. They huddled together and whispered to talk.

"I'm not buying this. What about you guys?" Iron Heart asked.

"I've seen some crazy things, but even this is a bit of a stretch for me." Daisy answered.

"It could be a lie, but parts of it could explain how she at least knows who we are." Patriot suggested.

"He's gotta point, I've gotta bad feeling she isn't lying." Squirrel Girl added.

They continued to whisper to one another for a bit then turned back to Vixen.

"Let's say we believe you...why come to us? Why not the Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D.? Or why not have your people's forces take him on again?" Daisy asked.

"I told you already: my father made a deal with Imperious because of the likelihood of where their battle could end up at." Vixen sighed.

"'Crusader', right? I'm sorry, what kind of name is Crusader? Or Vixen for that matter?" Daisy scoffed.

"It's common from where I'm from." Vixen grumbled.

"Anyways, who cares about some dumb agreement if it supposedly causes countless worlds to be conquered or destroyed? That's not very responsible despite his guilt." Iron Heart interjected.

"My fa...Crusader...believes is what he's doing is best for our home, he saved us." Vixen said.

"And you said he could actually more power than this Imperious with the Infinity Stones? We've heard of them and what one can do with them. I highly doubt he's more powerful than that, he sounds delusional too." Daisy said.

"You don't know him." Vixen grunted.

"You become a god with the stones, I don't know what's more powerful than a god." Daisy said.

"You become a god, not THE God." Vixen said.

"You basically hold that power if you have all of them stones and can use them, so I'm seeing some uncertainties here," Daisy countered.

"Regardless, why does this involve us? Sure we're willing to fight the good fight, but this is something that kinda above our pay grade. Why come to us?" Patriot asked.

"Yeah, if this 'Imperious' is as bad as you say and has some interest in another world's heroes...why us?" Squirrel Girl added.

"I...don't know, the dream had this peculiar yet deafening feeling... and my father...didn't want me to get involved in all of this." Vixen answered.

"So daddy doesn't know you're here? And you set on this path because of a dream?" Daisy said.

"...Yes." Vixen sighed.

The group looked at one another, sharing looks without saying anything.

"We're not saying we believe you, but how we do go about stopping this guy if this is all true?" Iron Heart said.

Vixen contemplated on this for some time, she wasn't sure she had a good answer. Imperious was greatly feared for his power and the likelihood of defeating him was near impossible. But something popped into her mind suddenly, it wasn't concrete, but it had some room for growth and insight.

"Wraith has come here, he knows Imperious perhaps better than anyone. If we get him, we might have a shot of finding any weaknesses Imperious might have." Vixen said.

"I'm still unsure of this being true or not. But what about you guys?" Daisy stated.

"I'm not sold either, but some of what she says does perhaps give some credit to some of her awareness." Iron Heart answered.

"I don't know, but I've gotta an itch about this I can't scratch." Squirrel Girl added.

"I don't know what to think, other than I hope this isn't true." Patriot said.

"I wish it wasn't." Vixen sighed.

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Special thanks goes to my good friends: The Story's Shadow, and my other good friend/editor Darkest Nightmare's Dread for writing this excellent chapter, thanks my good friends.**

The_ team had decided that it would be best if they kept a close eye on Vixen, but not to the point of total distrust. They had faced various foes, but what she described was something, unlike anything they'd ever confronted. So they agreed Doreen would be the one to take her around the city and investigate anything Vixen believed was of suspicious manner. They had been going over and back again around the city for several minutes. Doreen was getting bored._

_"I'm SO BORED!" Doreen groaned._

_"Are all you humans like this?" Vixen asked._

_"First off: rude. Second: I'm a mutate, not a human. Though, say that to any species, it's still rude," Doreen chastised._

_"I'm sorry, this is the first time I've been to Earth," Vixen apologized._

_"Be that as it may, be careful what you say to others. Not everyone is as forgiving as me," Doreen chuckled._

_"I'll keep that in mind," Vixen chuckled back._

_They continued to patrol for several more minutes. They spot something moving into an alley._

_"Hmm, curious," Vixen muttered._

_"Let's get a closer look," Doreen said._

_Vixen nodded in agreement. They carefully made their way towards the alley. They then spot an individual Vixen recognizes much to her dread...and oddly...hope. The individual chuckles._

_"Come out, I know you're there," the individual said._

_"Who are you mister?" Doreen bellows as she marches into the alley._

_"No, don't," Vixen gasped as she tried to pull back the heroine yet it was too late._

_She groaned as she walked into the alley and stood beside Doreen. They faced Wraith as he turned._

_"Ah, Vixen. It is such an 'honor' to be in the presence of the illustrious daughter of the 'mighty' Crusader," Wraith mocked bowed._

_"How?" Vixen gasped._

_"Do you really believe my master wouldn't know of your existence? Foolish child," Wraith scoffed._

_"And we know about you, 'Wraith'! You're going down!" Doreen proclaimed._

_"I doubt that," Wraith said._

_Wraith surged forward. Doreen yelled as she charged forward._

_"Don't!" Vixen cried out._

_Doreen threw a punch. Wraith quickly snatched her wrist then neck then slung her back into the alley. Doreen yells in panic, but then flips in the air and quickly pushes herself back off the wall she nearly crashed into. With the momentum, she launched herself back at Wraith. Wraith turned around and caught her by the throat._

_"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Wraith scoffed._

_Suddenly there was a strange sound that pierced the air followed by what seemed to be a whirring. Wraith caught something in his free hand: a shining golden arrow. He then growled in pain as he felt a searing pain in his right leg. He looked down to see another arrow in it and blood dripping from it. He and Doreen looked back to see Vixen with a golden bow in her hands and pulled back on the string which revealed another arrow. She had a look of pain on her face but mixed with determination._

_"Release her," Vixen hissed._

_"You want her? Take her!" Wraith growled in anger and pain as he tossed Doreen towards Vixen._

_Doreen grunted as she skidded across the ground, but got back onto her feet. She groaned as she rubbed her throat._

_"He's got a grip like a bear. What did you hit him with?" Doreen grunted._

_They looked as Wraith groaned as he dropped to one knee and started to remove the arrow._

_"This bow and its arrows are enchanted. Every hit hurts the target's soul, but in return damages the archer...except for a clear hit at the heart," Vixen grunted._

_Doreen's face nearly drained of blood._

_"Then you should stay out of this. We need him alive...and I want some payback," Doreen said._

_"N-No, you need my help...you can't take him on your own," Vixen grunted._

_"Who said I was alone?" Doreen chuckled._

_Wraith growled in pain as he removed the arrow. He then stood up._

_"You'll pay for that," Wraith snarled._

_"Not likely," Doreen scoffed._

_Doreen whistled. Wraith grumbled under his breath and started approaching. Then there were the sounds of chittering._

_"What is that?" Vixen grunted._

_"Wait for it," Doreen chuckled._

_The sound got louder and then stopped. Wraith heard it again and looked up as did the two young women. Tippy-Toe stands on the edge at the top of one of the walls of the alley surrounded by several more squirrels._

_"Get him!" Doreen shouts then charges forward._

_The squirrels leap from their perches and began to swarm Wraith, who furiously began swatting at them._

_"Get these rodents away from me!" Wraith demanded._

_"Not likely! Hiyah!" Doreen laughed as she smashed her right foot into Wraith's chest._

_Wraith grunted as he hit the ground and the squirrels bit and scratched him whilst he was on his back. He tried to throttle some of them, but Doreen punched his face several times. As WRaith tried to strike back, Vixen sent more arrows into his limbs making him yell in pain and Vixen to groan in pain. Wraith groaned but didn't move after several more punches._

_"Alright, boys and girls that's enough. Thank you all again," Doreen chuckled._

_The squirrels chittered a response and took off. Doreen pulled out her phone and texted something. Vixen approached._

_"Some of the others will be here soon. We'll have him secured and brought back to base," Doreen said as she put her phone away._

_"N-Not...likely!" Wraith hissed._

_The two young women looked down as Wraith leaped up and threw something to the ground. Smoke of a strange color rose in the air. The two women inhaled before they could think not to and began to cough horribly and dropped onto their hands and knees. Wraith began to laugh._

_"That gas was made to for those with the blood of beasts, it was used on your world Vixen. There will be no mark, but your deaths will come slowly and painfully. I intend to watch every glorious, revenge filled moment of it," Wraith laughed and groaned as he removed the arrows._

_"Not gonna happen!" A voice called out._

_The three looked up to see Iron Heart and Ghost Spider dive at Wraith, firing their respective projectiles. Wraith managed to dodge them and leaped onto the roof of one of the surrounding buildings then disappeared in a puff of smoke. The women hurried to the two women in pain. After several minutes they had arrived back at the Secret Warriors' base's medical ward. Iron Heart analyzed them._

_"The poison's unlike anything I've ever seen, this is bad. It'll take me some time before I can make a cure," Iron Heart said._

_"So get started! We don't know how much time it will take!" Ghost Spider nearly screamed in panic._

_"I know of this poison. *Groans* It was used on my world by Imperious...like all other poisons, it can be cured...by something Crusader had our people carry or have storages of: Continuum blood," Vixen explained._

_She managed to pull out a single vial of the substance._

_"This is all I have, I was in such a rush...I forgot to bring more," Vixen groaned._

_"Good, I'll analyze this and try to synthesize more of it," Iron Heart said._

_"No, the longer one has this poison, the more severe the pain and effects are...and that amount of blood is only good for one person...if you don't use it now...the end comes closer with even more agony," Vixen groaned._

_"W-What do I do?" Iron Heart gasped._

_"G-Give...Give it to your friend," Vixen stammered in pain..._

**-Much Later-**

_Iron Heart flew away as fast as she could. Her mask hid it well, but tears were streaming down her face. (Why? Why did this happen?) She was too choked up to even be able to ask the question aloud, but while time would help in that, it wouldn't help explain what happened…_

_**An hour previous**_

_It had seemed to be a routine scouting mission for the Secret Warriors, until Gwen spotted some kind of skeleton-like thing skulking around one of the city squares. "Whatever this thing is, I don't like the look of it," Spider-Gwen, otherwise known as Ghost-Spider said on her communicator._

_"Do we know what he's up to?" Patriot asked as he made his way to her location._

_"Don't know," Spider-Gwen said as she crouched out of sight. "He seems to know I'm here, but he's just … standing there, like he's waiting for something."_

_"Or someONE," Quake said, a deep frown on her face. "I don't like this, people."_

_"Hey, SG here," Squirrel Girl said. "I'm taking a quick look-see around Skellington Jack, and I'm not seeing anyone nearby."_

_"Okay, people. I'm not liking my odds if I have to take this guy on alone," Gwen said as she peeked up to look at the skeleton, only to realize that he was slowly approaching her hiding spot. "Okay, this guy's giving me the creeps. Form up, people," she said as she jumped off the top of the building she was on, swinging to the ground. She could see the skeleton man only a few yards away from her, and she didn't like what she saw. He was covered in armor, and that was covered in a red substance that was most assuredly some kind of blood. He had no eyes, only shadows. "What did you do?" She wondered out loud._

_"I have killed, many times," the skeleton said in a casual voice. He may as well have been discussing items on a menu._

_Ghost-Spider shuddered at the skeleton's words. "Can you at least give me a name, or something?" She asked, trying to stall for time as her team got into position._

_"I am Wraith," the figure replied, "and soon, I will be the last face you see."_

_"I wouldn't bet on that," -Gwen said as she got into a crouch. "See, I'm not alone here." As if on cue, her team came into view. Patriot ran around a nearby street corner, shield at the ready. Inferno was hot on his tail, literally, as the young hero had decided to go flame form already. His head stood up on end and seemed to flow in a wind only it could sense. With a whoosh, America Chavez ran into view, her brown hair flowing behind her as she ran. Squirrel Girl jumped from a nearby tree behind Wraith, and Quake slid into view right next to her. There was a slight whirring noise as Iron Heart landed a short distance behind Wraith. "I've got friends," she said, a smile behind her mask. Wraith was silent for a moment, and then started chuckling. "What's so funny?" Spider-Gwen asked, confused._

_"I cannot believe … that you were so STUPID to bring all your friends here!" Wraith spat out, laughing loudly. He pulled out a small, sharp-looking black knife. "Who wishes to die first?" He said, a sinister grin on his face._

_"How about you?!" Quake said as she started concentrating her powers, trying to vibrate Wraith's head, or heart. She growled in frustration as she couldn't even find anything to vibrate. Annoyed, she stomped on the ground, causing a crack to appear that went straight for Wraith. At the last moment, the skeletal villain rolled to the side, forcing Ms. America and Inferno to dodge to the side. Quake stomped on the ground again, this time catching Patriot's ankle as the black teen tried to dodge to the side. Taking advantage of the sudden chaos, Wraith dashed forward and stabbed Patriot in the chest with his knife. "WHAT?!" Quake shouted, stunned at what had just happened._

_Patriot was similarly stunned, as he could feel the knife cut through his heart as Wraith planted his foot on his chest and pushed. No knife had ever cut through his superhuman skin. Something in him told him that he wouldn't survive this wound. "Well," he said as he collapsed to the ground, holding himself up with one hand as he put a hand over his heart in a feeble attempt to staunch the bleeding, "the fight ain't done, now is it?"_

_"No," Wraith said as he sliced through Patriot's neck, leaving him to drown in his own blood, "but you are." He stood up and turned to look at the remaining heroes. They looked at him with incredible hatred, but it was not with hatred alone that their eyes shone. "Scared?" Wraith said with a chuckle. "Or would you like to cripple any more of your team, Quake?"_

_With an angry growl, Quake ran at Wraith, waiting until she was close before unleashing another fissure. "No, don't!" Spider-Gwen shouted, but it was too late. This time, Wraith dodged to the side and slashed the heroine across the throat._

_"Anymore bright ideas?" Wraith asked, a smile on his face. In response, Quake spat out some of her blood on his face, and any words she would've said came out as gurgles as the heroine collapsed to the ground._

_Before Wraith could savor the warm feeling of the fresh blood flowing down his face, America Chavez ran forward at blinding speed. She literally ran circles around the skeletal villain, punching rapidly while shouting "ORAORAORAORAORAORA" at the top of her lungs. It made no sense to Wraith, but he knew that eventually, he would have his opening. It was all but handed to him when Inferno threw a fireball at Wraith. America Chavez was momentarily distracted by the fireball, and that's all the time Wraith needed to lunge forward and catch her in the side with his blade. He quickly followed this up with a slice to the throat. "Heh! Muda muda!" He countered._

_Ghost-Spider jumped into battle, trying to web Wraith to the ground. "Inferno, move in!" She shouted. The flaming teen immediately ran in, throwing fireballs at Wraith, as well as lobbing a couple into the air to try and effectively hem him in so he couldn't escape the attacks. The fireballs hit home, surrounding the skeletal villain in brilliant flames. Inferno moved in quickly, trying to see what damage had been done. "Don't get too close," Gwen cautioned. "I know you can't burn, but-" Before she could finish her remark, a black blade flashed out from the flames, cutting through the part-Attilan teen's throat. Before he could use his bio-plasma to heal the injury, Wraith sliced through his neck completely, decapitating him. "NO!" r-Gwen shrieked in fury and pain, charging forward to save her friend, but Wraith clothes-lined her midair. The spider-heroine collapsed to the ground and tried to sit up, but a blade to the heart stopped her in her tracks. "Why?" She wheezed as she could feel the life leaving her._

_For a moment, Wraith said nothing, eventually replying, "Because I was ordered." He heard a furious shriek to his right, but before he could turn to face the source, he was blasted backwards by energy beams. "So, you wish to die as well?" He asked._

_"Screw you!" Iron Heart shouted as she fired another beam. Wraith dodged to the side and was about to throw his knife at Iron Heart, but a timely kick from Squirrel Girl threw his aim off. Instead, Doreen took the knife to her tail, the pain ruining her recovery, allowing Wraith to stab her in the chest. "What?!" Iron Heart asked, stunned. Her intellect could not explain what she'd just seen. "Why?"_

_"So you'd live, doofus," Doreen groaned as she turned toward Wraith, preparing to channel her strength into a roll that she knew wouldn't save her. "Well, what are you waiting for?!" She snapped at him._

_Wraith shrugged. "Let it never be said that I never had pity on dumb animals," he said with mock sadness as he sliced Doreen's throat. Turning away from the dying heroine. Wraith threw his knife at the retreating form of Iron Heart, but he missed, only gouging the right arm of the armor. "We shall meet again…" The villain said as he watched the woman retreating…_

* * *

Daisy awoke with a start, and bolted upright in her bed, sweat streaming down her face and into her eyes, resulting in her quickly wiping the sweat from her eyes. _'Breath Daisy, just breath.'_ she thought to herself as she tried to calm her racing heartbeat. She looked around and remembered she was still in her bedroom in the Secret Warriors underground base, and that should have brought her comfort knowing she was safe, but those feelings where short lived when memories of the dream came screaming back to her. _'A skeletal warrior named 'Wraith,' where have I heard that... no... it can't be.'_ Daisy thought to herself as she suddenly remembered where she had heard that name before. _'That girl Vixen, she warned us of an emperor named Imperious, and also his lead general... Wraith.'_

**-Meanwhile-**

Doreen woke with a start, her heart beating a million miles a minute as she tried to make sense of the dream she had just endured. 'Try and remember every detail, D, it'll help.' she thought to herself as she turned on her bedside lamp and stood up from her bed, and began to pace the floor of her bedroom. 'I was on patrol, with... Vixen... yea I believe it too.' Doreen thought to herself as she remembered patrolling the city. 'We where encountered by... Wraith... that general Vixen warned us about.' Doreen thought as she tried to remember every part of her prophetic dream. 'We where fighting, and then he... poisoned me and Vixen, but then she told Riri to give me the only cure she had. Why would she save me and not herself?' Doreen thought to herself. Before she could contemplate and analyze any more of her dream, her phone began to vibrate on her night-stand, and she quickly picked it up, and noticed it was the Secret Warriors group text that she and Riri had set up upon Daisy's request.

_**Daisy: 'Emergency meeting at the HQ!' Daisy texted the Secret Warriors, who all responded quickly**_

_**Gwen: 'I'll start swinging to the HQ''**_

_**America: 'I'll get on the hog'**_

_**Riri: 'I'll do my best to sneak out without alerting my dorm mates'**_

_**Kamala: 'Be there in twenty'**_

_**Dante: 'On my way'**_

_**Rayshaun: 'I'll prep the coffee, there are some advantages to living in the HQ, LOL' Patriot joked, and that made Doreen smile.**_

_**Doreen: 'I'll get dressed and be on my way'**_

**-Later-**

"Rayshaun, Daisy told us all there was an emergency meeting, and not everyone is here, except for Daisy." America said in a tired tone as she barely suppressed a loud yawn.

"She said she had to get something before the meeting started–" Rayshaun began as the door to the meeting room opened, and to everyone's surprise Vixen walked in behind Daisy.

"What is she doing here?" Gwen asked in a skeptical tone, a sentiment that was echoed by the suspicious looks of all of her team-mates.

"I invited her to this emergency meeting." Daisy answered simply.

"That's obvious, but why?" America asked with a glare aimed at Vixen, meant to intimate the younger girl, but Vixen met that glare with a glare of her own, and that made America drop her angry glare.

"Because I might have answers." Vixen answered with a glare at America, which made America shrink for a second in her seat.

"Answers to what?" Kamala asked her leader as Daisy took a seat at the head of the conference table, while Vixen did not take the seat offered to her, but instead choose to stand.

"The answers to the nightmare–" Daisy began before Doreen gasped.

"You had a nightmare also?!" Doreen squeaked, and that earned looks from everyone, Vixen included.

"Yes, I did." Daisy said calmly.

"Daisy, not that we aren't interested, but did you only call us here at 1:31 AM to tell us you had a bad dream?" Dante asked as he let out a loud yawn.

"Not just a bad dream, it seemed more like a–"

"A vision?" Vixen asked, which now caused everyone to look at her with both suspicion, and interest, and Vixen suddenly felt a mild case of stage fright for the first time in her life, but thankfully Rayshaun took the spotlight off of her.

"Vixen, didn't you say your dream seemed 'peculiar, and deafening?'" Rayshaun said as he quoted the teenagers own words back to her.

"I said that." Vixen said nervously. 'I forgot to mention this, but it almost seemed like a vision, something that might, or might not have happened–"

"Or maybe it already happened, or has not yet happened." Riri said cautiously as she tried to carefully word her sentences in a way that they would make sense.

"Nicely put, Riri." Daisy said in a serious tone as she went on to explain the context of her nightmare, and more importantly, what had happened to her and her friends.

"Whoa, that's just..." Gwen said as she leaned forward in her chair, and began nervously twisting her blonde hair.

"That made my blood run cold." America said as she put a hand to her throat and gulped, a sentiment echoed by most of her friends.

"I died!?" Dante said nervously, which resulted in Kamala placing a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, which made him blush slightly, which did not go unnoticed by Vixen.

"Of all of us, how did I survive?!" Riri asked as she felt sweat beginning to form on her scalp.

"At least I died a hero." Doreen tried to joke, her response was a dead awkward silence that filled the room like a thick mist.

"Wait a second." Vixen said, and that made everyone jump as they where all contemplating the vision Daisy had informed them of. "Quake–" Vixen began before Daisy cut him off.

"Call me Daisy." Daisy said simply with a serious tone.

"Daisy, you said your team-mates where all murdered by Wraith, yet I noticed when you where recounting every tiny detail, one of you was missing from the vision." Vixen said wisely, and that made Daisy gasp.

"She's right!" she said quickly, "Kamala, you where not in my nightmare." she said as she looked at Kamala.

"I don't know if that's good or bad that I wasn't in that vision." Kamala said in a serious tone.

"What do you mean?" Rayshaun asked his fellow Secret Warrior.

"There is only two conclusions I can draw from not being in the nightmare. To put it simply, I'm either not at the battle, or I'm... I'm already dead." Kamal said in a frightened tone, and this time it was Dante's turn to put his hand over Kamala's, and Vixen noticed the millisecond look they exchanged with each-other.

"OK, I'm scared, and I don't scare easily." Gwen said, a look of fear present in her eyes.

"Vixen, you said a dream brought you here, in the dream was a vision of Wraith killing, saying he's already killed the Avengers, and all but one of us present in this room, am I correct?" Riri asked Vixen, to which the yellowed eyed teenager nodded silently. "But in this vision Daisy had, I survived, and Kamala is nowhere to be seen, I can't say this for certain, but my logic is finding holes in all these visions." Riri said.

'You bring up a good point." Vixen began carefully. "But if my father taught me anything about Imperious, it's that his nightmares are only two possible things, a warning, or a glimpse of the future...

**To be Continued...**

**Written by Darkest Nightmare's Dread, The Story's Shadow, and Nobel Six**

**Editor's note: I snuck in some elements from Undertale. Spot 'em?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Special thanks goes to both OfficialUSMWriter for allowing me to use a gas similar to the one in her amazing Infected Humanity series, and also to my amazing girlfriend AliE96 for writing a portion of this chapter. **

"'His nightmares', what do you mean?" Gwen asked in a curious tone.

"It's complicated, but I'll do my best to explain." Vixen began in an apologetic tone. "Until he shows himself, Imperious wants to keep himself in the shadows per say. However, he has the unique ability using some of his magic to invade dreams and create nightmares–"

"Like Freddy Krueger?" Doreen blurted out without thinking, and that made Vixen smile for a nanosecond.

"That's a good comparison, I guess." Vixen answered honestly. "However, while Freddy tries to prey upon the living while they sleep, Imperious uses his dreams and nightmares to scout and evaluate his enemies, or as Doreen, Daisy and I have witnessed, give glimpses of either a possible future, or the real future." Vixen said, and that earned looks of concern and panic from all the Secret Warriors.

"How do we beat somebody who can see the future?" Kamala asked in a serious tone.

"Always in motion is the future, it's like the churning waves of the ocean, sometimes it's calm, sometimes it's rough, and sometimes it's changeable." Vixen said with a hopeful tone. "On my planet, it was prophesied that we all would live in harmony, but sadly that prophecy never came to pass." Vixen said in a sad and regretful tone.

"What does that mean?" America asked in a curious tone.

"That's a story for when we don't have to worry about Imperious, I'll tell it, but not till after Wraith is defeated, and Imperious' invasion force is sent back to the realm that spawned them." Vixen said firmly, which earned head nods from every Secret Warrior.

"That explains Daisy's nightmare, but what about mine?" Doreen asked in a curious tone.

"You haven't told us anything about yours, D." Rayshaun informed his squirrel tailed ally who blushed in embarrassment, but quickly proceeded to tell everyone about her nightmare: her and Vixen's battle with Wraith, and how he had used a gas weapon and poisoned them both, but Vixen had given her only cure to Doreen, and when all was said and done, Vixen's mouth was left waving like a flag.

"That's disturbing to say the least." Vixen said as she rubbed her chin in contemplation, and then proceeded to remove her backpack and sit it down in the center of the table, before pulling out a vile of golden liquid.

"What is that?" Daisy questioned.

"Doreen, is this the vial of Continuum blood you saw in your vision?" Vixen asked, even though she was almost certain of the answer.

"Yes, that's it." Doreen answered with a shocked look on her face. "Is it true that's the only vial you have?" Doreen asked the yellow eyed girl.

"I could have sworn I grabbed more." Vixen said as she reached her hand into her backpack and pulled out a compacted golden bow, a few golden arrows, some weird looking gadgets, but no other vial of golden Continuum blood. "That is creepy that Imperious knows I only have one vial, and if Wraith poisoned us in the vision, that would mean-"

"One of you would die." Gwen said in a scared tone, and that caused everyone, Vixen included, to look really scared.

Suddenly the alarm went off in the meeting room, and the ground began shaking all around them, and Vixen could smell a sweet scent in the air.

"What the hell is going on!?" Riri asked as she and the rest of the Secret Warriors all bolted out of their chairs and took up combat stances.

"Don't be afraid!" Vixen yelled at all of them as a golden portal opened, and out walked a very familiar 'Spawn' looking Continuum, one Vixen recognized instantly

"Who the hell are you!?" Riri asked as she raised her palm repulser's.

"My name is irrelevant to you, Riri Williams." Crusaders answered in a stern tone at the armored girl before him.

"Stand down, father." Vixen requested of her father, who turned around and spotted his daughter, and his harsh golden eyes let go of their glare a little bit.

"Vixen." Crusader said simply.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, father?" Doreen said in a shocked tone.

"Yes, this is Crusader, my father." Vixen said in a serious tone as Crusader averted his eyes from his daughter, and instead turned to face all the secret warriors.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way." Crusader began with a stern tone. "I'm most displeased that you disobeyed me, Vixen." Crusader said in a harsh tone, which made Vixen feel like the room was closing in on her.

"I couldn't just idly stand by and let that vile emperor add this world to his collection." Vixen said in a small voice, which did little to defuse her father's anger.

"You have endangered the safety of billions of lives by coming here." Crusader said in a still harsh tone. "If Imperious finds out my daughter is here, that will violate every aspect of the treaty, and will open our world once again to invasion, I can only guess how many people would–"

"Lay off her!" a female voice called out, and Crusader turned to find the armored Riri, having opened her face plate, and she had a stern look on her face.

"You presume to command me, Riri Williams!?" Crusader asked in a slightly offended tone.

"I do, and you will head my command." Riri hissed as her faceplate closed and sealed, as she raised a repulser at Crusader.

"I think not." Crusader said simply as he raised his own hand which began glowing with a golden aura, and Riri collapsed to the floor.

"What have you done, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Gwen shrieked as Dante and Kamala rushed to Riri's side.

"Relax Gwen Stacey, I merely put her in a deep sleep." Crusader answered.

"Can you wake her up?" Daisy asked in a calm tone. In response Crusaders eyes glowed pure golden for a second.

"Done." Crusader answered simply as Riri sat up slowly and began rubbing her armored skull. "If we are done yelling at each-other, I'm here for my daughter." Crusader said simply.

"I'm not going home, dad." Vixen said simply. "Not until the mission is complete." Vixen said simply.

"This is not your fight." Crusader said sternly.

"It is my fight; it has been since I had that vision." Vixen said just as sternly. "I'm a warrior, and I will protect this world, and it's billions of lives." Vixen said simply.

"You are not a warrior, you are my daughter, and will behave as such." Crusader said sternly.

"Am I your daughter, father?" Vixen asked bluntly, and that made Crusader's blood run cold. "Or am I your adoptive daughter?" Vixen asked again, being equally as blunt.

"What do you–"

"Father, I know I'm adopted." Vixen said calmly.

"How do you–"

"I've always suspected father, but the very first vision I had, confirmed my suspicions." Vixen said calmly.

"You are my daughter." Crusader said in an almost desperate tone.

"Just because I'm not your biological daughter, doesn't mean I'm not your daughter." Vixen whispered, which Crusader heard perfectly.

"How long have you known?" Crusader said in a defeated tone.

"I've suspected ever since I was 6. I was the only one on our world with simply yellow eyes, and my body type." Vixen answered, all the while the Secret Warriors where looking back and forth between the two. "You found me on a planet ravaged by Imperious, and took me in as your own, didn't you father?" Vixen asked.

"Yes... I did." Crusader answered softly. "You were only a few months old when Imperious attacked your world. As I walked through the devastation, I found you in a field, and I swore from the moment I laid eyes on you, I would always protect and care for you." Crusader said firmly.

"I know father, and you have done so for over fifteen years. But father, I must fight this battle." Vixen pleaded.

"But Vixen." Crusader pleaded.

"Father, they need my help. Just as you saved me from Imperious, I will now save them from Wraith." Vixen said firmly.

"How will you do this, he has many, you are but one." Crusader stated.

"She's not alone." America said of all people, and that made Crusader turn to look at the Hispanic teenager. "She has us, all of us." she said firmly, which caused the rest of the Secret Warriors to nod their heads silently.

"I see now you are not alone." Crusader said after a few silent moments of contemplation. "But all of your combined might will not be enough sadly." Crusader said firmly.

"Father, you cannot fight our battle, since you are pure Continuum, you are bound by the treaty." Vixen said in a serious tone.

"I might not be able to fight, but I can give you all a gift." Crusader said simply as his whole body began glowing with a golden aura as he began chanting in an ancient Continuum language. After a few seconds several weapons appeared in front of him, surrounded in the bright gold aura; a warrior spear, a pair of daggers, a bow and arrow, a katana sword, a battle ax, a naginata, a kusarigama and a crossbow. The young heroes were in awe at the sight before them.

"The katana, the most noble of the blades. It is the weapon of a leader." Crusader spoke as the blade separated itself from the gold aura and towards Daisy who gingerly held the blade in hands.

"Its beautiful" Daisy whispered as she looked over the blade and the gold handle which was carved into that of a dragon.

"The Warrior Spear, a weapon for a strong warrior." the spear then removed itself from the gold aura and towards Rayshaun before landing in his hands. Rayshaun was in awe at the weapon and examined it with pure interest. The handle of the spear had gold markings of dragons laced around it.

"The daggers symbolize courage and valor in combat." the daggers then floated over to America who took the small blades carefully as she inspected them. Both of the handles have gold carvings of dragons on them.

"The Bow and Arrow, if your heart is pure and your intentions are true, the arrow will never miss." the bow and arrow then landed in the hands of Doreen who smiled wide at the weapon.

"So cool." she squealed as she held up the bow and arrow, about to shoot it, but Gwen put a hand on her arm stopping her.

"Not here, later." Gwen told her, and Doreen pouted before bringing her arms down.

"The Battle ax symbolizes inner strength." the ax was then placed in Dante's hands.

"Sweet." he held it up looking at it closely with interest. The handle was black with silver carvings of dragons strewn about it while the blade itself was silver.

"The naginata, a weapon of nobility." the weapon was then placed in Iron Heart's hands who eagerly accepted it. Like the battle ax, the handle was black with silver carvings of dragons around it while the blade was made of pure steel.

"The Kusarigama, only a pure spirit is capable of wielding this weapon." it is then handed over to Kamala who looks at it curiously. The handle and chain are black in color while the blade itself is silver in color and material.

"The crossbow the keenness of sight can wield this while always hitting the intended target." the crossbow was given to Gwen who smiled at the weapon. The majority of the weapon is black while the arrows are made of steel with gold feathers.

"Lastly but not least, Vixen, my daughter." Crusader said as he closed his eyes and concentrated, as a golden aura formed in the room, and Crusader reached his hand into the aura and retracted a golden handled sword, but the blade itself was pure white and emerald green. "The Blade of Heaven, the most powerful Holy weapon forged in Heaven itself, a gift to me from the Arch-Angel Michael, and now a gift to you." Crusader said as he handed the sword to Vixen, and a warm feeling spread throughout her body, a feeling of courage.

"I must now depart this place and return to the capital. May God bless you, and may the Arch-Angels watch over you all and protect you all." Crusader said as he bowed to them all, and with the blink of an eye he was gone, leaving Vixen and the Secret Warriors amazed at what they had just witnessed.

**To be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

"You gave them Holy Weapons forged in Heaven?" Elise asked in a confused tone as she and Crusader could be found inside her office in the capital.

"Indeed I did." Crusader answered simply as he took a seat in the chair that could be found in front of her very large oak wood desk. "Their own weapons and skills would barely stub the toes of Wraith. The weapons I gave them even the playing field." Crusader said in a firm tone.

"Have you not thought of the consequences of your actions?" Elise asked in an accusing manner, which Crusader choose to ignore before answering.

"Elaborate on these 'consequences.'" Crusader requested of his ruling elder.

"Those weapons where forged by the Arch-Angels Michael, and Gabriel themselves, and you gave them to a group of teenagers?" Elise asked in an accusing manner.

"The Secret Warriors are more than just teenagers." Crusader said firmly, and that earned a curious look from Elise. "They are a group of warriors that have limitless potential–"

"How are you sure of this?' Elise asked her leading warrior.

"I analyzed their past battles, and I will be the first to admit they weren't always pretty, but they always got the job done." Crusader said in a proud tone. "These young heroes and heroines have the potential to be their worlds next great heroes, like I said, their potential is just starting to blossom." Crusader said once again in a proud tone.

"Alright, I will allow this to go forward... but be warned Crusader, you cannot interfere anymore with your daughters quest, or we risk bringing the wrath of the Dragon Emperor down on us all..."

**-Meanwhile-**

"You sure you want to do this?" Daisy asked as she and Vixen entered the training/simulation room inside the Secret Warriors HQ.

"If we are going to work together and trust each-other, we must evaluate what we are capable of doing together." Vixen said as they stopped on the boundaries of the active simulations, where Gwen and America where currently doing to obstacle course, Rayshaun and Doreen where analyzing footage of previous battles, Riri was making adjustments to her armor, and Kamala and Dante where sparring with their newly acquired Holy Weapons.

"You warriors look like a finely oiled machine." Vixen complimented the warriors she and Daisy where observing.

"Not always." Daisy admitted. "But we always find a way to get the job done." she finished with a smile, a sentiment which was echoed by Vixen.

"Secret Warriors form up!" Daisy yelled, and all of her friends stopped their activities and ran over to Daisy. "Vixen has proposed we spar in a one on one battle with our newly acquired weapons, in order to get use to them and master them." Daisy suggested to her friends.

"Awesome, couldn't wait to use this." Doreen said in a giddy tone as she took out her bow, and notched a golden arrow.

"Someone is eager." Riri said in a joking tone, and that earned a friendly punch to the shoulder from Doreen.

"I will spar with Vixen, as for the rest of you, grab your sparring partner–"

"If it is alright with you Daisy, I would like to spar with Riri." Vixen said firmly, and that earned a surprised look from Riri and Daisy.

"Can I ask why?" Daisy asked her new ally.

"I've got my reasons." Vixen answered simply, which earned a head-nod from Daisy as she walked over to America, while Vixen and Riri walked over to the corner of the room.

"The naginata, a most noble weapon." Vixen said in a respectful tone to the young warrior.

"As much as love this gift from your father, I must ask this question: why not give us guns or something?" Riri asked in a serious tone, which made Vixen laugh.

"The Continuum race rarely gives away access to it's weapon technology, besides these weapons where built in Heaven, and enchanted by the Arch-Angels themselves." Vixen answered Riri's question.

"You didn't really answer my question, why not give us some advanced technology?" Riri asked again.

"Think of it this way: would the human race be ready for the most advanced weaponry in the universe?" Vixen asked the African-American teenager, who had to admit Vixen had a fair point.

"Fair enough." Riri said after a minute of contemplation.

"Ready your naginata." Vixen suggested as she took a combat stance, without drawing her blade, which did not go unnoticed by her sparring partner.

"You going to draw your blade?" Riri asked.

"Nah." Vixen answered simply, which earned a confused look from Riri.

"Why not?" Riri questioned.

"To put simply, I don't need the Blade of Heaven to win this battle." Vixen said with a confident smile on her face, and that caused a competitive look to form on Riri's face.

"Let's see it that's true then." Riri said with her own confident smile as she closed and sealed her faceplate and hovered a few inches above the ground. Vixen made the first move by back-flipping away to gain some distance. Riri responded by flying towards her sparring partner and taking a slash with her naginata, which Vixen dodged easily with surprising speed.

"You're a lot faster than you look." Riri complimented as she took a few more swipes at Vixen, only to have the teenager dodge her attacks by mere inches. Vixen tried to jump and somersault over Riri, only t have the armored girl grab her leg mid-jump and throw her back to the ground, where she then placed the naginata's blade a mere inches from her throat. "I think that's my point." Riri said as she lowered her blade and offered Vixen a hand, which Vixen took.

"Perhaps I should've used the Blade of Heaven after all." Vixen joked, which earned a smile from Riri under her golden faceplate. "I've got to know Riri, how did you adjust so quickly to my somersault?" Vixen asked as the two took up their starting positions again.

"I have Amy to thank for that." Riri responded with a big grin that Vixen couldn't see.

"'Amy?'" Vixen asked with a curious tone.

"Amy is my armors artificial intelligence, or AI for short." Riri explained.

"I know an AI is, we have plenty on my world." Vixen said with a smile as the duo began sparring again.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Lets get this party started shall we?" America said with a grin as she rushed at Daisy with her daggers, to which Daisy responded by parrying all of her attacks with her katana.

"You like your daggers?" Daisy asked as she threw America back with a well timed push of her blade on her sparring partners daggers.

"They pack a pretty punch, just like I do." America joked as she threw a dagger at Daisy, only to have her opponent side step the dagger, and then quickly raise her blade to deflect the second thrown dagger.

"Nice shot." Daisy congratulated as she jumped into the air and brought her blade down towards America, only to have her sparring partner roll out of the way and quickly retrieve her daggers, and soon enough, the sounds of steel upon steel could be heard again from the duo.

**-Meanwhile-**

Gwen who had no sparring partner, had decided to test her Spider-Sense combined with her golden crossbow, and to do so she had activated targets that would pop up at random, but she had the early advantage do to her Spider-Sense. A target was about to pop up, she raised her crossbow and fired the arrow, it struck the bulls-eye not even a nanosecond after the target hd popped up. Suddenly her Spider-Sense told her that three targets where about to pop up in a triangle formation, and she briefly wondered how she would hit all three, but then she remembered Crusaders words: 'The keenness of sight can wield this while always hitting the intended target.' Sow without an hesitation she fired her bolt, only to have two more bolts shoot out of the main bolt and she struck all three targets dead on, and that made Gwen smile underneath her mask.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Guess it's you and me, eh?" Dante joked as raised his battle axe and took up a combat stance.

"Yea... I guess so." Kamala said with a blush as she raised her bladed kusarigama and took up her own combat stance, as Dante rushed forward and took a swipe at her with his axe, only to have her blade parry his own. "Hold on, I'm going to try something." Dante said as he lit his left hand ablaze and put a fireball into the axe, and to his surprise his fireball merged with his axe. "Sweet, we can merge out powers with the weapons, or at least I can." Dante said in a giddy tone as he swung the flaming blade at his female colleague, only for her to matrix under the blade due to her elastic abilities.

"Let's see if mine can be incorporated with mine." Kamala said as she extended her arm behind Dante and slashed at his legs with the blade, only to end up tripping him instead, and that ended up pulling Kamala down on top of him.

"Um... hi..." Kamala joked, her face deep red from blushing, and that made Dante give a friendly laugh.

"This is awkward." Dante joked, and that earned one from Kamala, as they helped each-other up.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Let's see what this thing can do." Rayshaun said with a big smile as he rushed at Doreen with his warriors spear, only to have Doreen counter by raising her golden bow and pushing Rayshaun back. She then proceeded to back-flip and notch and arrow and let it fly at Rayshaun, who proceeded to dodge with ease letting the arrow fly across the room... and to be caught by the Secret Warriors leader... Captain Marvel.

"You mind telling me what's going on here?" Captain Marvel asked with a stern tone as she eyed her secret team training with golden weapons, who proceeded to stop training at once and line up side by side. "Also, who the heck is she?" Captain Marvel asked in that still stern tone as she pointed at the yellowed eyed Vixen.

"Mam, we've got to talk..." Daisy said nervously after a moment of contemplation.

**To be Continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry for the long wait between chapters, but as many of you know, it's hard to balance many stories at once. Plus I've been sick for a few days which didn't help, but I'm back and ready to write some more. Also as some of you may know, "Marvel Rising: Operation Shuri" was released, and "Marvel Rising: Playing with Fire" will be released on the 18th of this month. While trying to decide as to whether or not to include those two in the plot, I've come to this decision: I'm going to do "Operation Shuri" off camera via a time jump, but I will write my version of "Playing with Fire once it premieres, it wont be line for line, but I feel I can do something interesting with it. Also, special thanks goes to The Story's Shadow for writing most of this chapter.**

"You have the floor." Captain Marvel said in a serious tone as she continued to twirl the golden arrow in her hand.

"With all due respect Ma'am, I'm not the one best suited to explain the situation," Daisy said in her own serious tone.

"Well then... who will be the one to step up?" Captain Marvel asked her team as they continued to stand in a line on either side of Daisy.

"I will," Vixen answered as she took a few steps towards Captain Marvel.

"You are?" the heroine asked the teenager in a suspicious tone.

"Vixen... Vixen Starlight." Vixen answered sincerely.

"No offense, but I've never heard of a Vixen Starlight, and I've been around the galaxy a few times." Captain Marvel said as she kept eyeing the younger heroine.

"That's because I'm not from your galaxy... or any other in this dimension for that matter."

"'Dimension,' where exactly are you from?" Captain Marvel asked in a curious tone.

"I come from a world in another dimension, but not just any world, a world that exists at the crossroads of every possible reality," Vixen said, and that earned a shocked yet suspicious look from Captain Marvel.

"Really? If that's true, why are you here? And what the hell are these weapons?" Captain Marvel retorted.

Vixen's eyes narrowed in slight frustration. But she went on to explain everything to he famous heroine: everything from Imperious, his endgame, his conflict with the Continuum, etc. After hse had finished Captain Marvel had a look that was a cross between suspicion, doubt, and yet surprise.

"Why should I believe you?" Captain Marvel asked.

Vixen glared at the heroine.

"You don't have to believe me, but believe these guys. You're their mentor and you seem to trust them...sorta it seems,. Vixen scoffed as she held out her hands to point at the Secret Warriors.

"I'm not doubting you, you're the one who brought this all with you." Captain Marvel replied, agitation rising in her voice.

"Captain Marvel! If I may?" Iron Heart said as she walked forward.

Captain Marvel nodded. Iron Heart pressed something on her gauntlet and a holographic screen appeared. It revealed Vixen and SG's confrontation and fight with Wraith.

"This was a dream that Doreen had that I recreated using my holographic projectors, Ma'am, if it wasn't for her -" Iron Heart started to say.

"I got it. These kids trust you it seems, coming to your defense so quickly. I'll hold off on judgments for this for their sake, but we'll see where this all goes," Captain Marvel said.

Vixen glared back at her. Captain Marvel returned the arrow and started walking away. Daisy followed her. "You might not trust her, but we do." Daisy said.

"Don't you think it's kinda convenient she showed up to 'save the day' when all this stuff happened? And for her 'dad' to bring things to 'even the odds'? Be careful that's she's not playing you all." Captain Marvel retorted.

"And what if she's right?" Daisy asked.

Captain Marvel's visage shifted.

"Then we're gonna need all the help we can get." the heroine said with seemingly worry in her voice.

**To be Continued...**

**Sorry for the short chapter length. Next update coming this weekend most likely.**


	12. Chapter 12

**-Three Days Later-**

_Crusader found himself standing in darkness, and he already knew what that meant. "Show yourself, Imperious!" Crusader demanded, his response was deep slow laughter._

_"I think not." the deep but elegant voice of the Dragon Emperor said smoothly._

_"I'm showing myself." Crusader said as he waved his arms as if trying to draw an enemies fire. "You can't give me the same courtesy?" Crusader asked in an offended tone._

_"As much as I'd love to get into a debate with you about that, I'm afraid we have business to discuss..." Imperious said smoothly._

_"I have nothing to discuss with you." Crusader hissed._

_"Oh?" Imperious asked in a surprised tone. "I do not think that is the case at all, for in my eyes we have much to discuss." Imperious said wisely._

_"Like what, how your planning to invade not one, but two versions of Earth?" Crusader asked angrily._

_"Yes... and no." Imperious answered. "While I have my eyes on the Mutate in one worlds S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, this Earth has piqued my interest." Imperious said before pausing to take a breath. "This world would almost be to easy to bring to it's knees, since my general has already amassed a small army." Imperious said proudly._

_"That dimensions Infinity Stones are scattered far across the galaxy, it would take you months to capture them." Crusader said stubbornly. "Not to mention the fact that Captain Marvel already knows of Wraiths presence, so your already outed." Crusader boasted at his unseen enemy. His response instead of anger, was a slow mocking clap, and Crusader did not like that._

_"All that you have just said is true, as usual." Imperious began in a calculating tone. "However, I have no interest in this dimensions Infinity Stones." Imperious said, and that shocked Crusader for an instant before the Emperor began speaking again. "I have much different uses for, and plans for this dimension, more specifically... this world in general." Imperious said as smooth as honey._

_"What might those be?" Crusader asked, even though he was sure he would get no answer. His suspicions where confirmed when Imperious began talking again._

_"Know this, I'm always one, if not more steps ahead of my enemies." Imperious said wisely._

_"Your not the only one." Crusader said defiantly._

_"Indeed. But unlike you however, I can see the future, and see how this conquest ends." Crusader said with a dark laugh. "It will be... a revelation of sorts." Imperious added darkly._

_"Answer me this." Crusader demanded, and it was clear he had Imperious's attention. "If you wanted this Earth as part of your plans, why alert my daughter and give her nightmares about the future, as she had nothing to do with what happened between us prior?" Crusader asked, and his response was silence for a few seconds._

_"I expected a harder question from someone as elite in intelligence as you." Imperious said after a minute of contemplation. "She is exempt from the treaty–"_

_"How so?" Crusader asked in a shocked tone, the interruption not offending the Emperor._

_"She might be your daughter, but she is not Continuum by blood." Imperious said wisely. "Wraith is the same way, he might serve me, but he often breaks the binds of the treaty." Imperious said, and that made Crusader think for a moment._

_"So what your saying is, we both in our own ways have broken the treaty?" Crusader asked._

_"That's not at all what I was saying, but that statement is accurate." Imperious answered._

_"If Wraith has broken the treaty, how come you haven't returned to my world?" Crusader asked._

_"I always keep my word, and I promised to never set foot on the rock you call home ever again." Imperious said wisely. "You swore to never launch a counter attack against my throne ever again, and you have kept your word." Imperious said wisely once again. "But like I said, Wraith has secretly broken the treaty on multiple locations, and while Vixen is not Continuum, her mere presence on Earth interferes with my plans, thus breaking the treaty." Imperious said as he took a deep breath. "I will leave you now with a parting remark: Your daughters fate is very much in the balance as we speak now... but... the fate of this quest is already decided, for I have seen it." Imperious said wisely._

_"What is the fate of her quest?" Crusader asked the Dragon Emperor. His response was silence as the connection was severed..._

**-Later-**

"Father, I'm not sure what to say." Vixen said as she could be found inside the Secret Warriors guest room which currently served as her room. Her father had summoned her presence through her wrist's holographic communicator, and the two could be found talking with each-other.

"Neither am I, Vixen." Crusader said simply. "It seems both sides have broken the treaty in their own way." Crusader said in a serious tone.

"One side did it intentionally though it seems." Vixen said as she took in what her father had been telling her.

"That's true." Crusader said. "But we did it without meaning too." Crusader quickly added.

"Father, you have my word I will not stop until Wraith is defeated, or dead." Vixen said in a convicted tone.

"I believe you, but this whole quest if bigger than we though." Crusader said wisely.

"How so?" Vixen asked.

"You might not know this, but Imperious has the ability using his magic's to see the future of all but himself, and he has seen how this quest ends, which means it's all part of his plan in one fashion or another." Crusader informed his daughter.

"That's creepy to think about that my fate is being decided by Imperious." Vixen said as she shuddered at that thought.

"Fear not Vixen. God and the Arch Angels will protect you, your life it actually in the Lords hands." Crusader said in a comforting tone. Vixen was about to respond until she heard a knocking at her door.

"You alright Vixen, you've been in there for almost half and hour?" Doreen asked the yellow eyed teenager.

"Yea, I'll be out in a minute." Vixen informed the squirrel tailed heroine. "Forgive me father, but I must go." Vixen said as she gave a bow to her father, who bowed back in respect as Vixen turned off the hologram, and excited her room, only to find Doreen standing there in her civilian attire. "How much did you overhear?" Vixen asked as the two began walking towards the training room.

"What makes you think I overheard anything at all?" Doreen asked innocently.

"I could hear your footsteps as you approached the room, fifteen minutes ago." Vixen replied with a sly smile, which earned a shocked look from Doreen.

"How did you–"

"Squirrels aren't the only animals with good hearing. After all, I have fox blood in my system." Vixen replied as she pointed a single finger at her yellow eyes as they kept walking.

"If your part fox, where's your tail?" Doreen asked in a confused tone.

"Why would I have a tail? I'm only part fox." Vixen asked.

"Well I'm part squirrel, and I've got a tail." Doreen replied.

"I guess we have a different genetic makeup." Vixen answered wisely. "Every night for the last three days I've contact my father every day telling him about my day–"

"I'm sure what happened with Shuri made the evening report." Doreen joked, and that earned a sly smile from Vixen.

"That it did, that it did." Vixen replied with friendly laugh. "But anyways, I've asked my father about the planet I was born on, and even he knows very little about it. But from what he could gather, my people where half human, part animal. But you only have certain features of the animal blood you have in your system–"

"Other than your eyes, what parts did you get?" Doreen asked innocently.

"Enhanced reflexes, agility, and really good hearing." Vixen answered proudly, which earned a fist bump from Doreen. "But it also seems my people where very proficient magic users." Vixen said in an impressed tone.

"Oh, what kind of magic are we talkin' about?" Doreen asked.

"Mostly utilizing ones Aura as a tool or a weapon." Vixen answered smoothly.

"I've heard of Auras." Doreen said as she stopped walking to scratch her chin. "But what could your people do with them?" she asked Vixen.

"From what my father could gather, my people could not only see peoples auras, but could even weaponize them." Vixen said in a giddy tone.

"How can you weaponize an aura?" Doreen asked. In response Vixen held out her left hand and pointed it towards a potted plant down the hallway and opened up her palm. Nothing happened for a few seconds until Vixen's hands and eyes began glowing yellow and the plant slowly but surely levitated off it's stand and floated over to the duo.

"That is sick." Doreen said in an astonished tone. "It almost looks like the force from the 'Star Wars' movies." Doreen said in a giddy tone.

"In some ways it is like the force." Vixen answered as she held the plant in her hands now. "Our auras are invisible like the force, but we all have one, and the stronger or more willful you are, the more powerful your aura is, and the more things you can do with it." Vixen said smoothly as she began concentrating and her eyes began glowing pure yellow, and the plant after a few seconds grew even greener and then bloomed, revealing the yellow rose inside the blossom.

"Since when could you do that?" Doreen asked in an astonished tone.

"Right now." Vixen answered with a chuckle as she levitated the plant back to it's perch. "I've been practicing in my down time since my father revealed these powers to me, but I'll admit I've only scratched the surface of what I can truly do." Vixen said as hey started walking again. "However, there is one thing my father told me was forbidden, as well as my people where forbidden to due with this power–"

"What might that be?" Doreen asked.

"Stealing and absorbing other peoples auras." Vixen said in serious tone. "If your aura is powerful enough, you can use a certain magic to steal other peoples auras, but it's forbidden for a reason. That reason being that forcefully stealing a persons aura can at the very least put them at the brink of death." Vixen said seriously.

"And the worse case?" Doreen asked.

"It can kill them instantly." Vixen answered lowly, which earned a silent nod from Doreen.

"One last question... can you see my aura?" Doreen asked. In response Vixen turned to look at the squirrel tailed heroine and her eyes where still glowing yellow.

"I can." Vixen replied. "It's green, which is a unique color." Vixen quickly added.

"Why is that unique?" Doreen asked in a curious tone, and that earned a smile from Vixen.

"That's for you to discover..."

**To be Continued...**

**AN: You can see where I put the little nod towards "Operation Shuri" but like I said, I felt I could add nothing to that, "Playing with Fire" though, that's a different story. Obviously I'll have to wait till the special is released before I can write that chapter, but I'm in eager anticipation, and can set up a few things before I write that chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the "Playing With Fire" chapter I promised. This chapter went through a lot of ideas and re-writes before it was completed, I hope it meets your standards my friends and fans. Special shout-out goes to The Story's Shadow for writing and editing part of this chapter. Unto the show my good friends.**

Vixen and the rest of the Secret Warriors, minus Riri, could be found tracking down a villainess who had stolen Dante's powers, are currently at the museum where Kamala and Dante had first encountered this power stealing thief. Vixen had been ordered to hang back and guard the front entrance in case the thief tried to make a run for it. An alarm started blaring inside the museum and the smell of fire reached Vixen's enhanced sense of smell.

"Screw it, I'm moving in," Vixen growled as she abandoned her post and rushed inside the museum.

She ran past civilians who were all fleeing from the sounds of combat.

"What to do with you?" an unknown female voice said in an almost gloating tone as Vixen entered the battle-torn exhibit room.

She saw the thief from the security footage slowly and who was mockingly approaching the rest of the Secret Warriors, who appeared to be worn down and beaten.

"Imprisoning you in a web cacoon would be fun, and punching is always cool... but I'm going to go old school–" she didn't get to finish her sentence.

An aura ball slammed into her back and knocked her off balance, followed by Vixen running forward, jumping into the air, and then delivered a dive kick to the back of the young woman's head, knocking her to the ground.

"You shouldn't talk so much," Vixen hissed.

She walked towards SG and America who could be found sitting on the ground next to a shattered display case.

"Vixen, you've got to get out of here!" SG said in a concerned tone.

"Why would I do that? The threat's been subdued," Vixen said in a confused tone.

"She's stolen our powers as well now, and if she gets your aura magic, LOOK OUT!" Doreen screamed.

Vixen made the mistake of turning her back on a downed enemy, and that enemy had risen and was stretching her enlarged hand at Vixen, using Mrs. Marvel's stolen power, and now had Vixen trapped in her hand, that was until Vixen's eyes glowed yellow and what appeared to be flames began to glow around her body, making the thief's hand retract and go back to her body. The thief groaned in pain, clasping her hand as it returned to its normal size.

"What power is this?" the thief asked Vixen, who was folding her arms in confidence.

"Aura magic," Vixen answered as she took up a combat stance.

"Aura magic, what kind of power is that?" the thief asked with a smug smile on her face.

The thief grimaced as she waved her hand beside her, still reeling from the burning pain. But then she looked back at Vixen with a smirk.

"Guess it doesn't matter, as I'll have that power as well soon enough," she said in a cocky tone.

"You only have five glowing beads on that necklace of yours, that means you can only have five powers, how are you going to get mine without giving them back one of their powers?" Vixen asked in her own cocky tone, and that earned a brief confused look from the thief.

The thief looked down at the necklace to check it and if it wasn't for her stolen Spider-Sense she wouldn't have been able to dodge a jump kick from Vixen.

"I'll take five powers against your one." the thief mocked as she began lobbing fireballs at Vixen.

Vixen dodged and weaved around all the fireballs until one struck her face and made her drop to the ground. Her black sunglasses melted, revealing her yellow eyes to the thief, who took an almost scared step back.

"What are you?" she asked in a confused tone.

Vixen didn't respond, instead, she took up a combat stance once again and charged at the villainess, and the two began exchanging punches and kicks with each-other. However, due to her five stolen powers, and Vixen's strong aura, neither side gained an advantage in the conflict, until the thief surprised Vixen by creating a ring of fire around them.

"You think I'm scared of fire!?" Vixen hissed as she caught both fists of her enemy.

"No, but now there is nowhere to run!" her enemy hissed as Vixen kicked her in the gut, causing her to drop to a knee.

Vixen then tried to back-flip out of the ring of fire.

"Get back here!" the thief roared as her arm stretched and grabbed Vixen in midair and slammed her to the ground.

She then began raising Vixen into the air and slamming her into the ground multiple times.

"Had enough?" the villainess asked in a mocking tone.

To her surprise Vixen rose to her feet. Vixen assessed her situation and looked back at her friends who were severely hurt. She turned back to look at her foe who had increased her size and had her hands ablaze with flames. The fire began to spread and threatened to burn everything in sight. Vixen closed her eyes and grumbled, but then opened them again.

"Not even close." Vixen hissed as she now decided it was time to end this.

Her eyes began glowing a fierce golden yellow, and a moment later, a golden globe appeared in midair. Vixen put her hand into the globe and pulled out a golden handled sword.

"This is the Blade of Heaven, the most powerful weapon ever forged, this fight is over," Vixen said as she took up a combat stance with the sword in her right hand.

"A sword versus super powers, no thanks, I'll take the super powers." the thief mocked as she lobbed another fireball at Vixen.

But to her surprise, her enemy raised the blue and green bladed sword and the fireball was seemingly absorbed by the blade.

"What?" The thief screeched.

"You really didn't pay attention, did you? As strong as the powers you have are, this was formed by one of the most powerful beings in all of creation. The magic in this blade is greater than the one in that necklace. Time to end this. Hah!" Vixen shouted as she lunged forward.

The thief gasped as she returned to normal size and flew above Vixen. She thrust her hands forward and two streams of flames shot forward. Vixen brought the blade up with the same result as before. The thief stopped her fiery assault. Vixen glared at her.

"Your stolen fire is useless, best try something else," Vixen said.

The thief's right eye twitched in annoyance. But she then flew towards Vixen suddenly and threw her right fist forward. Vixen leaped out of the way. The thief's flying punch created a small crater in the floor. She bellowed as she charged forward and enlargened in her left fist and shot it forward. Vixen jumped over the attack and slammed one of the flat sides of the blade on the thief's arm. The thief screamed in pain, the agony horrific at the touch. She pulled back her arm and her hand returned to normal. She looked up to see Vixen standing over her.

"W-What are you gonna do now?" The thief gasped.

"Since I don't know the manner of the magic you have or what might doing to you would affect it, just hold onto it and you for safekeeping." Vixen said then punched her.

The thief fell to the floor and the ring of fire dissipated. Vixen hurried to her friends.

"Wow, that blade's really something." SG chuckled.

"Yeah, we should've brought our enchanted weapons with us too." Ms. Marvel said.

"Well, a lesson's been learned at least." Vixen chuckled.

"Indeed one has." a not so friendly voice said.

The group turned to see the thief standing up and glaring at them.

"Again? Perhaps you need another lesson." Vixen hissed.

"Oh, but I have one for you." the thief said.

She moved her hands to either side of her and released another set of fire streams. But this time they arced wide and headed swiftly for the defeated and de-powered Secret Warriors.

"No!" Vixen cried out.

She prepared to lunge to use the blade once again, but at the last moment, she saw something out of the corner of one of her eyes. One of the thief's feet had increased in size and slammed into her while forcing her into the wall behind her. The fire streams dissipated. The thief chuckled and groaned as her leg pulled back and returned to normal. Vixen groaned as she fell out of the hole she had forcibly made and hit the ground, unconscious.

**-Later-**

Vixen's vision finally returned to her, and she could see the concerned looks of the Secret Warriors faces looking down at her.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." Mrs. Marvel said as she helped a very shaken Vixen to her feet.

"Where is the thief?" Vixen asked Mrs. Marvel.

"Taken care of." a familiar male voice answered, and upon turning to her right, she could see Dante in his Inferno uniform.

"Thought you weren't coming?" Vixen asked.

"I couldn't leave my team." Dante answered proudly. "I seems I arrived just in the nick of time, as you had just been rendered unconscious when I arrived. Speaking of which, you alright?" Dante asked in a concerned tone.

"I've got a headache, but I'll live." Vixen answered simply as she walked over to where the Blade of Heaven lay on the ground, and picked it up, and quickly returned it to the golden globe that served as it's home. "Are all of your powers back?" Vixen asked the Secret Warriors.

"Yep, they are back where they belong." Ghost Spider answered with a smile underneath her mask that Vixen couldn't see.

"Glad to hear it." Vixen replied as she put a hand to her pounding temple. "Please tell me you have headache medicine back at HQ..."

**-Hours Later-**

Vixen and the team where still recovering from the battle when the door to the lounge room opened and in walked an unexpectedly battle worn Daisy and Rayshaun.

"What happened to you two?" Gwen asked in a curious tone. "Was protecting the President that hard?" she asked.

"Where is Vixen?" Daisy asked quickly.

"Getting patched up in the infirmary, why?" Gwen asked. Daisy and Rayshaun instantly walked away from Gwen and into the infirmary, where they saw Doreen and Vixen chatting away.

"Hey guys, how was Air Force One and the President?" Doreen asked in a curious tone.

"Vixen, there where complications aboard Air Force One, most notably, we ran into Wraith's minions..." Daisy informed the yellow eyed girl, who bolted upright, a serious expression on her face.

"What happened?" Vixen asked.

"Meet us in the lounge room, as there is a lot to tell..."

**To Be Continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Special Thanks goes to Story's Shadow for writing this chapter.**

**-Hours Ago-**

_"United States Air Force One, it is our pleasure to clear you for immediate takeoff on runway two-three," the air traffic controller informed the pilot of Air Force One._

_"Air Force One reads, thanks for your hospitality Israel," the pilot said as he and his co-pilot reached down to the throttle and pushed it upwards, and a few minutes later, Air Force One was cruising in the air above Israel, headed back to the U.S._

_Almost an hour into the flight, Daisy and Rayshaun stood uneasy though calm. They stood guard behind a curtain within the personal room of the POTUS. He was talking with some press that he had allowed to come along with him back to the states as they had a business meeting in the U.S. Daisy and Rayshaun were suspicious as was the head of the Secret Service, Agent Nick Dalton, but the POTUS had waved off their concerns. Daisy and Rayshaun hadn't said anything to one another ever since the jet had taken off. Rayshaun couldn't hold his tongue anymore._

_"I know he's the president and all, but I don't think it was a good idea letting those people aboard," Rayshaun sighed._

_"Agreed, but S.H.I.E.L.D. gave us strict orders to -" Daisy started to say._

_"Yeah, yeah, I know..I'm just saying is all," Rayshaun interjected._

_"It was President Langford's decision," Daisy said._

_"Maybe we should change the subject?" Rayshaun asked._

_"We need to stay focused," Daisy replied._

_"You want to sit here in silence the whole time?" Rayshaun asked._

_"If that's what it takes to keep the POTUS safe, then yes," Daisy answered._

_"But don't you even want to talk say: about Vixen and what she said about this Imperious guy?" Rayshaun asked._

_"You already know what I think: I believe her," Daisy answered._

_"So do I, but perhaps talk about it more in-depth perhaps?" Rayshaun said._

_"This Imperious is one of the greatest, possibly, the greatest threat we've ever heard of. That better?" Daisy replied._

_"*Grumbles* Very funny, but I'm just wondering what his next move will be," Rayshaun replied._

_There was suddenly a scream and the sound of a horrific hissing._

_"Oh no," Daisy gasped._

_The two Secret Warriors hurried to the side of the POTUS and the Secret Service. Their eyes went wide as they saw the members of the press blur as their bodies shimmered and suddenly become horrific-looking entities._

_"Oh crud," Rayshaun said._

_The creatures prepared to lunge, but the Secret Service open fired on them. The entities hissed as they maneuvered out of the way of the gunfire._

_"Get the president out of here!" Agent Dalton ordered._

_"Where? This is the most secure place in the jet!" Another agent said._

_"Just take these things down! Fast!" Rayshaun called out as he got in front of the president, his shield up._

_"What are these things anyway?!" Another agent called out._

_"Captain Marvel didn't tell the president?!" Daisy asked as she retrieved a spare gun from a hidden compartment in the jet._

_"What?!" Dalton yelled._

_"Never-mind. We don't understand really much about 'em, but we can fight them," Daisy replied._

_"Well more on that later! Take them down, Daisy!" Dalton shouted._

_"Can't use my powers! And Rayshaun can't use his projectile weapons, not without compromising the integrity of the jet," Daisy said as she fired off a few more rounds._

_"Great, so now what?" Dalton said._

_"We can't just sit here and hope we hit them. We gotta take the fight to them," Daisy replied._

_The creatures suddenly charged forward, letting out bone-chilling hisses and screeches as they neared the group._

_"Rayshaun! Cover the president!" Agent Dalton ordered as he reloaded his gun then fired off several more rounds._

_A few of the agents formed a barrier with Rayshaun around the POTUS while the rest followed Dalton with Daisy already charging with Dalton. The creatures lunged and struck out at all in their path. Dalton pulled out a black stick that extruded to become a baton. The rest of the agents followed his lead. Daisy dodged the slash from one entity then fired off a round. The creature recoiled with a hiss but lunged with a now enraged fury. Daisy then slammed the butt of the gun into the creature's face. Dalton slammed the baton onto the arm of one creature then shot a round at another's back. Both entities hissed and turned on him. Daisy managed to move her gun hand into position and fired a round that hit one of the entities. Dalton returned the favor by firing a round at the creature pinning Daisy then quickly slammed the baton into the face of the other creature that lunged at him._

_"Rayshaun!" Daisy called out as she looked back at her friend._

_Rayshaun slammed his shield into one of the creatures, knocking it back. But the entity lunged back with a hiss. He retaliated with a kick, but the creature grabbed his foot then slung him. Rayshaun hit one of the walls then dropped to the ground, groaning in pain. Daisy and Agent Dalton fell back. The Secret Service quickly formed a barrier and fired continued to fire several more rounds. Daisy knelt beside her friend._

_"Maybe we should use what he gave us," Rayshaun said._

_"Not around them, we don't know what they'll do," Daisy replied._

_"Than we gotta get them out of this room," Rayshaun responded._

_"Not like we have much choice, ok," Daisy said and nodded._

_The two Secret Warriors hurried to Agent Dalton._

_"I hope you've got a plan," Agent Dalton said._

_"We do another push, you and me. Rayshaun will slowly follow by pushing back any stranglers that get by us. We go guns blazing towards the while the rest of the agents get the POTUS farther from this location," Daisy said._

_"Just the three of us?" Agent Dalton asked._

_"You will hurry back with your men while we push them out of the jet," Daisy answered._

_"You'll be killed, that's a no," Dalton replied._

_"Your duty is to the president, but ours is to everyone on this jet," Daisy retorted._

_"...Fine...I hope you know what you're doing," Agent Dalton sighed._

_He charged forward, firing off several rounds. Daisy raced just behind him while Rayshaun stood guard a few steps ahead of the agents. The creatures raced forward with Daisy and Agent Dalton struggling with a few of them. Rayshaun slammed his shield into one that brushed past Dalton and kicked another back that lunged above Daisy. The agents fired off more bullets whilst avoiding Daisy, Rayshaun, and Agent Dalton. They slowly moved back towards the curtain and to the door close to it. Eventually, they got past it._

_"Now! Go!" Daisy ordered._

_"Good luck," Agent Dalton said as he hurried to join his men._

_The creatures looked at one another with confusion but then turned to the two Secret Warriors with smirks._

_"Don't get ahead of yourselves, this fight's just getting started," Daisy hissed._

_She threw her weapons to the side. She went to a secret compartment in the jet as did Rayshaun. They revealed their respective weapons Crusader had gifted them._

_"So, who's first?" Daisy asked._

_"Step up to the plate boys," Rayshaun said._

_The creatures screamed as their eyes fell upon the mystic weapons then vanished into a cloud of smoke._

_"Whoa, wasn't expecting that," Rayshaun said._

_"Yeah...it looks like we have more of an edge than we thought," Daisy said as she looked down at her katana._

**To be Continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Special thank goes to The Story's Shadow for revising Daisy's nightmare, and for writing the second nightmare.**

_"You really think you can escape me?" Wraith asked Daisy in a sinister tone as she tried to crawl away from her enemy._

_Her gauntlet covered hands clawed at the ground, trying to pull herself away from her assailant, her legs broken, rendering them useless._

_"We're not done here," Wraith laughed as he walked up to where she was trying to crawl away and grabbed her by her black and purple-dyed hair._

_He flipped her so that she was on her back looking up at his skeletal face, his teeth stained red from her friends' blood._

_"Screw you, Wraith!" Daisy hissed in pain as she tried to create a shock-wave to strike Wraith._

_However, the unbearable pain in her shattered limbs stopped her from mustering the energy to unleash the attack, and upon sensing this Wraith laughed again._

_"Daisy, Daisy, Daisy, your friends, and allies are all dead, you are all that remains–"_

_"As long as humanity can still fight, there will be others who oppose your will," Daisy said then spat directly into his face._

_Wraith grumbled in anger as he wiped the spit off his face with his sleeve. His frown then turned into a smirk._

_"I would love to slit your throat, and drink your blood as your life seeps away–"_

_"What are you? A vampire?!" Daisy hissed._

_"Oh no, vampires feed on blood to survive. I do it for...oh, how should I put it? Amusement, perhaps? But like I was saying, I'm just imagining how you'd scream if I-"_

_"So what's stopping you?" Daisy asked in a mocking tone._

_"My master is not without mercy, so I'll give you a single chance: Bow before the Dragon Emperor or I will feed you alive to my minions," Wraith answered._

_"What happened to you tasting my blood?" Daisy hissed._

_"Well, my pets need some nutrition and I now think you're an apt choice for their meal. So, what's it going to be?" Wraith asked, unable to hide his chuckle._

_"Ring the dinner bell," Daisy said in a defiant tone without any hesitation._

_In response, Wraith materialized a war horn from thin air and blew it, and within seconds his hideous-looking creatures had formed a circle around Daisy. He threw her to the ground, the creatures instantly circled her as Wraith watched on. They eyed the inured inhuman before them, and without hesitation one leaped onto her chest and dug his sharp teeth into her throat..._

* * *

**"The message to the leader has been delivered, now time to deliver another message..."**

* * *

_Gwen suddenly found herself somewhere, though she couldn't see her body._

_'What? Where? *Gasps* No!' She screeched in panic as she saw through a practically omniscient view._

_"Move people! Move!" Captain Stacey called out._

_The people screamed as he ran past them. He fired off with his pistol as the creatures charged forward. Spit flew from their jaws as they let out horrific cries. One neared a man and reached forward with its long fingers. Stacey hurried forward and fired several bullets into the entity, which hissed in agitation before it leaped away._

_"Thank you!" The man gasped as he ran away._

_"Go! Hurry!" Stacey said._

_He saw the horde of wailing horrors race not only in the streets but across buildings as well as on top of them. His eyes were wide with horror and his limbs shook._

_'Dad! Dad!' Gwen tried to cry out yet got no response._

_"Oh god," Stacey gasped as some of the creatures drew nearer._

_One lunged forward, jaws wide and arms reaching forward._

_'Dad!' Gwen screamed._

_Stacey didn't move, he couldn't move. But then a hand's length away from him, the entity suddenly went flying to the side. Stacey's eyes followed where the creature went then looked back in front of him._

_'Whoa, trippy.' Gwen said._

_She saw herself, not her exactly, but her, standing in front of her dad._

_"Ghost Spider?!" Stacey said in shock._

_"Good to see you too!" Ghost Spider said as she turned and punched another creature._

_"Well...uh...th-thanks, for the save...I...uh -" Stacey stammered._

_"Maybe we could do this later? You know, if there is a later?" Ghost Spider said._

_Stacey nodded after a moment or two. Ghost Spider nodded back. The two then stood side by side._

_'Oh my god. Why does it take an apocalypse to have dad and I fighting together?!' Gwen groaned._

_Stacey reloaded his gun as Ghost Spider shot several web bolts at the creatures, trapping some to the ground as they lunged forward. Stacey fired into the crowd of creatures as they raced forward. They lunged and leaped away as Ghost and Stacey fired off their personal projectiles and Ghost punched or kicked them away._

_'As scary as this is, it's kinda awesome!' Gwen thought._

_Stacey looked into the crowd and saw something different from the creatures._

_"What's that?!" Stacey called out._

_Gwen looked down as she saw what her dad spoke of. The figure of a man is walking in the crowd who looked more menacing than the creatures that ran all around him._

_'I-Is that?' Gwen gasped._

_"You! You're behind this!" Stacey called out._

_Wraith chuckled and raced forward. Stacey ran forward and fired off his gun._

_"Wait no!" Ghost Spider called as she followed after the officer._

_'Dad no!' Gwen screamed._

_Stacey ready to fire off another round, but the man was no longer in front of him and he felt a horrible pain in his torso. He looked down to see a grievous cut across the middle of his torso. The man was standing behind him, his right hand held a dagger covered in blood. Stacey hit the ground with a thud. He groaned in pain._

_"NO!" Gwen and Ghost Spider cried out in unison._

_Ghost Spider ran past Wraith and hurried to the fallen man. Ghost Spider fell to her knees and took off her mask. Stacey's eyes went wide._

_"G-Gwen...y-you're..." Stacey gasped._

_"D-Dad...I'm so sorry...I..." Ghost Spider wept._

_"N-No...I'm sorry...I should've listened to you...both with and without the mask...I'm sorry..." Stacey groaned._

_"Dad..." Ghost Spider whimpered._

_"Such pain, my master will soon rid it from all life," Wraith said as he approached the two._

_"You won't get away with this!" Ghost Spider screeched._

_"I am but a tool of my master's will. And by his will, I shall end your suffering!" Wraith said as a blade formed in his hand then slashed._

_'NO!' Gwen screamed._

* * *

Gwen awoke with a start, her heart beating a million miles a minute as she bolted upright in her bed, cold sweat running down her forehead.

'Whoa, that was just, whoa.' Gwen thought to herself as she stood up from her bed.

She went over to and began looking herself over in her full-length mirror that was in the corner of her room.

'Damn I look terrible.' Gwen thought to herself as she quickly exited her bedroom and walked into the bathroom to grab a towel to blot the sweat off of her forehead.

A few minutes later she re-entered her bedroom and once again began looking at herself in the mirror, but instead of her own image, a pair of red iris glared back at her through the mirror, and that made her blood run cold as she couldn't help the scream that left her throat. The door to her room burst open and in ran her father.

"Gwen, what's wrong?!" Captain Stacey asked as Gwen tried to compose herself.

"There...where... red eyes... in the mirror." she stuttered as she shakily pointed a finger at the mirror in front of them.

Her father quickly turned on the light to the room and looked in the mirror, but the red iris's where already long gone.

"Gwen, I don't see anything but my own reflection." her father said in a serious tone as he walked up to his daughter and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

He felt her trembling and her skin was cold.

"Why are you so tense?" her father asked her in a caring tone.

"Nightmare," Gwen answered simply as she did not look her father in the eyes, but instead had her focus tuned in on the mirror, which showed nothing but their two reflections.

"What kinda nightmare?" her father asked in a caring tone.

"I don't want to talk to about it," Gwen said as she laid on her bed.

"I know that's not true," her father said.

"No, it is," Gwen replied.

"Nightmares happen, yes they're not fun, but they're nothing to worry about. Just bad dreams," her father said.

'I'm not sure about that,' Gwen thought to herself.

"I know you're not telling me something. What is it?" Her father said.

"It's nothing. Goodnight," Gwen said, not looking at him.

"If you need anything, I'm just down the hall." her father said in a caring tone as he walked out of her room, closing the door behind him.

Gwen got out of bed and went to the lights.

Gwen pondered, 'What the hell is going on?'

But that question didn't linger long as she had barely turned the lights off and gotten back into bed when the glass in her mirror began to glow blood red, and that made Gwen bolt upright and jump out of her bed.

"What the hell is going on?!" Gwen asked herself out loud in a nervous tone.

To her surprise, low evil laughter filled her room, and her mirror began to shake violently. As the mirror began to glow solid blood rood, but then the laughter and the glow subsided, and the mirror returned to normal. Gwen carefully walked up to the mirror and squatted down next to the bottom of the mirror. Suddenly her Spider-Sense went off and she back-flipped away from the mirror and landed in a crouched position on her bed, and not a moment too soon as a red and black scaly hand was now clawing where she had just been standing. Whoever's hand it was though quickly realized that she was no longer there, and the hand retreated into her mirror, and the blood-red glow resumed, but this time, it did not fade away...

**To Be Continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's nightmare central station here in Vixen, the next several chapters will be characters having nightmares, but what happens when one cant escape the nightmares?**

**Special Thanks goes to Story's Shadow for writing these excellent nightmares.**

_Daisy's eyes fluttered open, just enough strength to wake up. She groaned in pain then coughed up a storm. As her vision started to clear she gasped in horror._

_"W-What?" she whimpered._

_Wreckage covered the area around her and fire rose to the sky. It was as if it surrounded her for some cruel and conniving reason. She tried to get up, but she didn't have the strength. Her head hit the ground with a soft thud, but it increased the nausea she was experiencing. She raised her head up as she maneuvered her right arm to hold her upper body up as gently as she could. As she looked up, the sky was a burnt orange in color and she could see flecks of flame and dust rising._

_"W-What happened?" She gasped._

_She then heard a scream. Daisy wasn't sure, but she thought she recognized the scream. Then one after another cried out. With the screams, she heard the sounds of roaring flames and another voice, but not one that was screaming but laughing._

_"N-No," Daisy gasped._

_From around the wreckage, she saw her friends, the other Secret Warriors, running towards her. They were cut up and broken, some barely able to run. Their faces were masks of fear. They heard a rumbling sound behind them and they cried out in terror. But then a huge, golden yellow flame burst forward and engulfed them in a fire. Even Inferno was gone after the fire disappeared._

_"NO!" Daisy cried out._

_Daisy's face dropped to the ground and she cried, tears pouring like rivers. But then she heard laughing, this voice was also familiar. Her head slowly raised up. She saw a figure walking towards her and the closer it got, the more she recognized her._

_"Hello Daisy," the figure chuckled._

_"V-Vixen?" Daisy gasped._

_"Hey," Vixen chuckled as she rested the Sword of Heaven on her shoulder._

_"W-Wh...Why did you do this?" Daisy asked, her eyes wide._

_"Oh, shhh, there, there...it will all be over soon," Vixen hushed._

_"Vixen?" Daisy gasped._

_Vixen took a few steps back and leveled the blade at Daisy._

_"Goodbye," Vixen said._

_The blade suddenly blazed with golden fire, which then shot forward at Daisy._

_"VIXEN?!" Daisy cried out just before the fire engulfed her._

* * *

_Doreen dropper to her hands and knees, she coughed and groaned in pain. She could feel the cuts and bruises slowly weakening her. Her tail was broken and misshaped in a horrific manner._

_"W-What's going on?" SG groaned._

_Her dizzy spell was suddenly ended once she heard screams. She looked around to see Manhattan in the manner of a war zone. Buildings were broken and ablaze, the sun was a deep red hue that made the sky around it take a sickly orangish-yellow color. As she looked around she saw men, women, and children scattered around dead or dying. At her side, she saw her squirrel companion dead as well. Around her, she saw horrific creatures moved through the city and others flying in the sky above. The air was filled with horrific screeching cries and marching of the entities almost drowned out the cries of the dying._

_"O-Oh g-god," she whimpered._

_Her eyes welled up with tears as she saw that some of these people didn't look exactly, or at all human. Her eyes widened in horror as she felt she knew why they were the victims of such carnage. Her hands gripped the ground beneath her hard and tears fell to the ground as she sobbed._

_"Magnificent isn't it?" A familiar voice chuckled._

_She turned around to see the smirking form of Wraith._

_"Y-You? W-Why did you do this?" SG gasped._

_"There is no need for your kind in the empire. I gladly saw to the extinction of mutants and mutates...well, you're the last for me to deal with," Wraith said._

_He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up with ease. SG grunted in anger and pain as she clawed at his arm. He chuckled, seemingly taking it all in._

_"But this is only the beginning, the rest of the abominations of this world will all follow: inhumans, vampires, etc...even humans with the genetic possibility to breed such filth or fate to be turned will be wiped out," Wraith added._

_"Y-You monster...why? J-Just because we're not human?" SG hissed._

_Wraith didn't reply, he just laughed. But she didn't need him to reply, she knew. She could see the horrific evidence that that's what had happened. The horror threatened to choke her and not just Wraith's grip._

_"Y-You couldn't have...there's no telling how many of us there are...I can't be the last," SG gasped._

_"Oh, but you are. I saw to it that all of you were dealt with. Only the worthy shall be allowed to live...and you're not one," Wraith chuckled._

_SG clawed furiously at him, trying to break free of his grip, to damage him as much as she could. Wraith just laughed, as if what she was doing had no effect on him. Her voice trembled as she screamed in anger and sorrow. A dagger formed in his free hand and he chuckled as he plunged it into SG, while she cried out in pain and horror._

**To Be Continued...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Still nightmare central here in Vixen, but soon, the heroes will have a way to fight back...**

"Please tell me you know what's going on," Rayshaun said to Vixen as the two of them could be found in the Secret Warriors medical wing.

Daisy laid in a bed in front of them, wires attached to her monitoring every little movement she made. It had been a typical early morning rise for Rayshaun until he heard a scream from Daisy's room, and upon entering he had discovered her twisting and thrashing violently. So violently that it took both Vixen and him in order to restrain her and bring her to the medical wing.

"I've never seen anything like this back home," Vixen answered as she walked up to Daisy and gently pulled open one of her eyelids, and to her surprise found a very bloodshot eye.

"That does not look good," Rayshaun noted as he as well walked up to Daisy and took note of her bloodshot eye, "Maybe we should contact your father?" Rayshaun asked Vixen.

"He can't interfere anymore in this quest," Vixen said in a serious tone.

"I know, but maybe he can tell us why Imperious attacked Air Force One, and why this happened to Daisy the following night. Call me paranoid, but I think these two events are related." Rayshaun said in a concerned tone, which earned a scared look from Vixen.

"I'll contact my father right away," Vixen said in a serious manner as she pressed the button on her holographic wrist communicator and opened a communication line.

After a few seconds, her holographic display showed her father sitting behind his desk at the capital.

"Vixen," Crusader said in a surprised tone, "I must admit, you are contacting me sooner than expected, is everything alright?" Crusader asked his daughter.

His concerns were only amplified when Vixen explained Imperious's attack on Air Force One, and what had happened to Daisy.

"This is not good at all," Crusader said as he rubbed his chin in contemplation, "I can explain both the attack and what's happening to your friend–"

"Please tell us in as much detail as possible." Rayshaun requested in a desperate tone, which earned a head nod from Crusader.

"While Imperious has invaded countless worlds, he does not always invade them the same way. However one factor is always consistent, he always will target high ranking officials, by taking them out, he causes panic, and chaos–"

"But we stopped the attack on Air Force One thanks to the weapons you gifted us," Rayshaun informed Crusader.

"Which is a good thing, you might have pushed back his invasion timeline... or you might have accelerated it..." Crusader said in a nervous tone, "I believe what's currently happening to Daisy is a form of retaliation. She led the counterattack, and now she's being punished for it. Imperious has a very dangerous ability to not only invade dreams but to create nightmares so convincing, that you don't even know your dreaming–"

"That does not sound good," Rayshaun said in a nervous tone,

"Assemble the rest of the Secret Warriors, and contact me again once they arrive, until they arrive, I will try and devise a plan to pull Daisy out of whatever hell Imperious has put her in," Crusader said as the hologram was turned off.

* * *

_SG's eyes slowly fluttered open as she regained consciousness. Her head hurt a bit and moved one hand to clutch it. But she felt her hand only move a short distance and heard a strange sound of rattling metal._

_"H-Huh? W-What?" SG groaned._

_She gasped as she looked over to her hand and saw it was cuffed then saw that her other hand and legs were cuffed as well. But her eyes went wide as she found herself in the air as the cuffs were linked to chains that stretched out her arms and legs. She growled as she tried to pull at the chains._

_"Come on! Come on!" SG hissed, straining against the chains._

_She then heard a voice chuckling._

_"Who's there?!" SG called out._

_The only response was chuckling and footsteps. After a few moments, she saw a familiar figure appear before her, smiling._

_"Wraith," SG gasped._

_"Hello little rodent," Wraith chuckled._

_"What do you want?" SG hissed._

_Wraith said then snapped his fingers. The chains suddenly surged with electricity and SG screamed from the shock. But then after a few seconds, it stopped. SG gasped and coughed. Her eyes went wide and narrowed as she looked at Wraith._

_"I...I'm having a nightmare...that's it...this isn't real," SG stammered._

_Wraith smirked then snapped his fingers again. The chains surged with the same energy for several seconds. SG screamed again and shook. Then the shocks ended._

_"Does that feel real?" Wraith chuckled._

_SG gasped and coughed. Wraith snapped his fingers again, the shocks lasted longer as did SG's screaming. Then it ended again._

_"What do you want?!" SG said._

_Wraith snapped his fingers again. The shocks increased in intensity as did SG's shaking and screaming. Then it stopped again._

_"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" SG screamed._

_Wraith suddenly levitated and put his hand on her chin, raising it up for them to stare directly into one another's eyes. SG gasped from the tremors she still felt._

_"Your screams," Wraith whispered._

_He pulled his hand away and snapped his fingers. The electricity surged again as SG screamed louder than before._

**(SG's room)**

Doreen's father hurried into her room and found his daughter convulsing on the bed. He grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

"Doreen needs help! I don't know where you all are stationed at, but my daughter needs help!" He cried out in panic.

* * *

_Kamala groaned as she slowly woke up. She sat up and clutched her head._

_"Ohh, what happened?" Kamala grunted._

_She looked around and saw she was on an empty street which she saw led to a small town._

_"Why?...Why am I here? Where is here?" Kamala groaned in pain and confusion._

_She picked herself up and headed to the town. She looked around but didn't see anyone._

_"Hello?! Is anyone here?! Hello?!" Kamala called out._

_Kamala stretched herself to stand several feet taller, to have a different vantage point._

_"Hey! There's one!" A gruff voice called out._

_Kamala turned around to see a group of men with guns running at her._

_"H-Hey! Wait! I'm not a bad guy! I'm Ms. Marvel! You know: an Inhuman heroine?!" Kamala called out in panic._

_"Ha! She was dumb enough to spill it!" One of the men laughed and raised his gun._

_Kamala gasped and stretched over a building as the men took aim. She barely got her legs on the other side of the building when she heard them fire._

_"W-Why are you doing this?!" Kamala cried out._

_"Follow her!" One called out._

_"Get the freak!" Another said._

_"F-Freak?" Kamala whimpered._

_She heard the men yell all kinds of absurdities and hateful remarks as they ran after her._

_"B-Because...I'm...Inhuman?" Kamala sobbed._

_"There!" One man yelled as he turned a corner of the building and raised his gun. Kamala gasped as she used her legs like springs and jumped out of the way._

_"Bring 'em up!" Another man yelled._

_"Throw 'em!" Another screamed._

_Kamala saw something out of the corner of her eye. She gasped and screamed as a net entangled her whilst the men who threw it took hold of the different sides to try to keep her from escaping. They laughed and screamed at her, continuing to remark with hateful sayings._

_"HELP!" Kamala cried out._

_From on top of a building, Wraith watched and chuckled._

**To Be Continued...**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I'm back with Vixen my great friends. I hope this chapter meets your standards. Special Thanks goes to Death Fury for writing this intro.**

**-Hours Ago-**

_Gwen was laying in her bed she could not sleep, every time she did, she saw her worst nightmares, ranging from the death of her father, to the death of her team, all the way to the destruction of Earth. The heroine could hear evil laughter coming from the somewhere in the room, it was dark and malevolent it was quiet, she got up and began to look around the room searching for the sound, hoping she was not hallucinating or going crazy._

_It was about three o'clock in the morning, the witching hour, when she found where the laughter was coming from, she looked into the mirror and saw herself, but behind her was a wraith like silhouette, it was all black except for the eyes that burned red with hate and maliciousness._

_She spun around quickly looking behind her, but there was nothing, the laughter had stopped, and everything was eerily quiet now. Gwen looked back to the mirror and saw only her reflection, her blood red shot eyes, the purple bags under her eyes and her tired looking face stared back at her._

_Gwen's eyes in the mirror flashed purple as it said in her own voice, "You will destroy everything you hold dear." And as if the mirror was a viewing portal to another dimension she so that she was alone, her father dead at her feet, with a hole in his back where she could see the ground from, in the Mirror Gwen's hand was the heart of her father._

_In a fit of rage Gwen struck out at the mirror, but the moment she touched the mirror, a chain made up of mystical yellow energy wrapped around her waist and began to pull her in, Gwen let out a terrified shriek loud enough to wake up her neighbors as it tried to suck her in. She tried sticking to the floor, but the floor up-heaved with her as she gripped the sides of the mirror with all of her spider strength, she only ended up only cutting her hand as the wood frame, leaving a bloody trail as she was sucked into the mirror. With everything she had she gave her all to bring a hand to the mirror, leaving a hand print on the inside of the mirror._

_All that was left of her in the real world was two missing boards and a bloody hand print on the inside of the mirror._

**-Present Time-**

Wraith was currently looking over a map of New York City, and was in the middle of planning an attack when his holographic projector came to life and showed an image of his dark cloak wearing master.

"Master." Wraith bowed as he dropped to one knee out of respect for his master. "What do I owe the honor of your presence, master?" Wraith asked the Dragon Emperor.

"Wraith, I have news to tell, and a gift to offer. Which would you prefer first?" Imperious asked his lead general.

"What news or orders do you have for me, master?" Wraith asked in a humble tone.

"I have several plans in motion that might peak your interest." Imperious said in a tone that instantly got Wraith's attention. "I have trapped Daisy Johnson, Doreen Green, and Kamala Khan in nightmares of my own creation." Imperious informed Wraith.

"I thought you wanted me to hunt them down and kill them one by one?" Wraith asked in a confused tone.

"That order is still in effect, I have merely... postponed it for now." Imperious said smoothly. "On other news, my apprentice Stalker has arrived in another dimension, and he has requested a quarter of your troops." Imperious informed his lead general.

"Not meaning to question your wisdom or orders, but why does Stalker need not only my troops, but a quarter of them?" Wraith asked in a confused tone, which earned a deep chuckle from Imperious.

"Because and old friend of ours is going to be sent to that dimension–"

"You mean _him_?" Wraith asked his master.

"Indeed. The fallen Academy warrior will be defending that dimension, and needless to say Stalker will need a lot of minions if his quest is to succeed." Imperious said smoothly, which earned a head nod from Wraith.

"I relinquish a quarter of my troops, master." Stalker said in a humble tone, which caused his master to nod his cloaked head. "To get back on topic, do you want me to hunt down the remaining Secret Warriors while those three are trapped in your nightmares?" Stalker asked as he couldn't help but smile as he thought about the torment those three where enduring.

"Not yet. I have foreseen that Vixen and her new friends will have to enter the nightmares in order to pull their friends out. If they fail, we have them all in our iron grasp." Imperious said with a satisfied tone.

"If they escape?" Wraith asked quickly.

"That will be easier said than done." Imperious answered. "But if they do escape, they will be down a valued member of the team..." Imperious said darkly as suddenly he pulled in a familiar blonde haired teenager into frame of the projector. Despite looking a little bloody and drugged, Wraith still recognized the Secret Warrior.

"Gwen Stacy." Wraith said with an evil tone as he rubbed his hands together.

"Indeed. I captured her before she could join the rest of the team in their mission. She will make a fine bargaining chip–"

"Forgive my interruption master." Wraith apologized. "Can I let my legion have some time with her, I will see to it that they don't get... carried away to much." Wraith chuckled darkly.

"No." Imperious said firmly. "Upon her delivery to you, you must keep her alive and in one piece." Imperious said firmly. "Put simply, her life is in your hands but do nor harm her... yet." Imperious said firmly but darkly, and that made Wraith smile, showing off his blood stained teeth.

"When will she be in my care?" Wraith asked darkly.

"Soon." Imperious answered simply as the communication line went off with a crackle of static.

**To Be Continued...**


	19. Chapter 19

"I'm sorry but can you repeat that?" Captain Marvel requested of Rayshaun. Rayshaun had contacted the teams leader while awaiting for the rest of the team to assemble, and had informed her of the matter at hand.

"Daisy, Doreen, and Kamala are trapped in nightmares, and they are not natural nightmares." Rayshaun began repeating himself. "According to Vixen's dad, these nightmares are being forged by Wraiths master, who has the ability to create and manipulate dreams." Rayshaun informed his boss.

"Does her dad have a plan to pull them out?" Captain Marvel asked quickly.

"Once the rest of the team arrives, we are going to ask him, that question." Rayshaun answered.

"Stay put until I get back to HQ. If this is as serious as you say it is, your going to need all the help you can get." Captain Marvel ordered as she ended the phone call and began flying back towards the teams headquarters.

**-Later-**

"Is everyone assembled?" Crusader asked as soon as Captain Marvel and the rest of the Secret Warriors had arrived, although Gwen was noticeably missing.

"Everyone but Gwen, but she's not answering her phone." Riri answered Crusaders question.

"We cannot delay any longer if you are to have a chance at saving your friends." Crusader said in an apologetic tone. "I can open a portal to each of their minds, but you can only enter their minds one at a time–"

"Why can't we save all thee of them at once?" Captain Marvel asked in a suspicious tone.

"Because there are really strong magic in play here since this is the doing of Imperious himself. He's made it clear, to go in, your going to have to play by his rules." Crusader said in a firm tone.

"Before we go in, anything we should know?" Dante asked the Continuum warrior.

"Put simply: do not be afraid, remember what is real, and you will make it out." Crusader informed the team.

"One last question." Vixen asked her father, and it was clear she had his attention. "Well two actually: one, who's going into who's mind, and two, how do we get out?" Vixen asked her father.

"You will have to decide who is going where." Crusader answered the first question. "I will bestow upon each of you a war horn, blow it to alert me when you are ready to leave, and then I will use my power to pull you out." Crusader answered as a golden globe materialized in the room and out of it dropped several golden war horns, which the team quickly grabbed. "I have done all I can for now, the rest is up to you." Crusader said in an apologetic tone as he bowed before the Secret Warriors and then ended the communication line, as a few seconds later a golden portal appeared right beside each of the sleeping heroines.

"Lets do this." America said with conviction as she took a step towards Kamala's portal, and a few seconds later Dante joined her inside Kamala's portal.

"Vixen, Riri and I will go after Doreen." Rayshaun informed the younger girl. "If your OK with going after Daisy with Captain Marvel?" Rayshaun asked the yellow eyed girl.

"Save your girl." Vixen answered quickly, which earned a blush from Rayshaun, and a suppressed giggle from Riri as they quickly walked into the portal that would take them into Doreen's mind. Captain Marvel took a step towards Daisy's portal when Vixen grabbed unto her arm to hold her back.

"Captain Marvel, I know you don't exactly trust me... but I need you to do something else." Vixen requested.

"Your right in the fact that I don't trust you... but what do you need?" Captain Marvel responded in a suspicious tone.

"I'm worried that Gwen never showed up, can you please go and check on her? It's probably most likely my paranoia, but I'd rather be safe than sorry." Vixen requested, which caused Captain Marvel to rub her chin in contemplation. "Plus if we get ensnared in darkness, we need someone to be able to contact my father and pull us out." Vixen said as she slipped off her wrist communicator and handed it to Captain Marvel, who eyed it, but ultimately slipped it unto her wrist.

"I'll honor your request." Captain Marvel answered after a few moments of contemplation. "Promise me though you will save agent Johnson." Captain Marvel ordered.

"You have my word. I will pulled her out of whatever hell Imperious has put her in." Vixen said in a convicted tone as she turned around and walked into the portal that led to Daisy's mind, and was sucked into the realm she was trapped in, leaving only Captain Marvel behind.

**-Later-**

Upon entering Gwen's house Captain Marvel could tell that something was wrong. Not only did the air feel thick and heavy, but she could sense the presence of magic... dark magic. A few minutes later she walked into Gwen's room and saw Gwen's mirror, and more noticeably the bloody hand print on the glass. Captain Marvel quickly activated Vixen's wrist communicator and opened a communication line. "Crusader." Captain Marvel said once he picked up. "I think we've got another problem..."

**To Be Continued...**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Special Thanks goes to AliE96 for writing Gwen's vision.**

"I'm listening." Crusader said quickly.

"I think I've found out why Gwen didn't show this morning." Captain Marvel said as she turned the wrist communicators holographic projector towards the mirror, showing Crusader the mirror and the bloody hand print on the glass.

"That is most unnerving." Crusader noted as Captain Marvel kept walking around the room.

"Outside of the blood on the mirror, there are clear signs of a struggle." Captain Marvel noted as she saw the boards that had been ripped from the floor. "I also due to my powers could sense dark magic when I entered the house, powerful dark magic. It's even more powerful in this room... wait a sec." she said as she reached out a hand towards the glass of the mirror.

"Don't!" Crusader yelled quickly, which made Captain Marvel yank her hand backwards. "I believe the mirror is the epicenter of the dark magic, we should not mess with it." Crusader said firmly. "There is no doubt that something evil happened here, and each theory I have is darker than the last." Crusader said as he rubbed his chin in contemplation.

"Forget every theory, what is the most likely theory?" Captain Marvel asked Crusader.

"From what we are both seeing, and what your powers can sense, I think I know what happened here: I believe Gwen was sucked into the mirror, but by whom... no he wouldn't..." Crusader suddenly said darkly.

"What, who?" Captain Marvel asked quickly.

"Imperious." Crusader hissed angrily. "I believe he is responsible for Gwen's abduction–"

"I only know what Vixen has told me about Imperious, which isn't much, still though, why would he kidnap Gwen?" Captain Marvel asked Crusader.

"Honestly I have no idea. What I do know though is that Imperious must have an interest in Gwen. When he sets his eyes on you, he either has you pegged as a potential ally, or an enemy." Crusader informed the leader of the Secret Warriors.

"Are you saying–" Captain Marvel was cut off by Crusader.

"Yea, he most likely has plan to make her an ally–" now it was Captain Marvel's turn to interrupt.

"Or?"

"If he can't indoctrinate her, he'll kill her." Crusader hissed, and that made Captain Marvel ball her hands into fists.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Captain Marvel hissed angrily.

"Her life is hanging in the balance. But all I can do is pray." Crusader said sadly.

"Wait a sec. What do yo mean all you can do is pray?" Captain Marvel asked quickly.

"I cannot interfere anymore in my daughters quest–"

"Gwen is in the claws of a powerful enemy, and your telling me you can't interfere?" Captain Marvel hissed.

"I'm afraid I cannot, but you can help Gwen." Crusader said quickly, which earned the Captains attention. "While I cannot argue with Imperious on this matter, perhaps you can make a plea with him for her return." Crusader said after a moment of contemplation.

"How could I do that?" Captain Marvel asked quickly.

"I'm guessing that mirror is now connected to Imperious's power, perhaps it could also be used to communicate with the emperor." Crusader said slowly.

"Your not sure of that are you?" Captain Marvel asked.

"Personally it's very hard to access communication with Imperious, but it is possible. Since that mirror is now an extension of his magic... long story short, you should be able to contact him. There is where I leave you Captain, I must be ready to pull your team out of the nightmares at a moments notice. God bless Captain." Crusader said as the line went dead, leaving Captain Marvel alone in Gwen's bedroom.

**-Meanwhile-**

Gwen's head laid against the cold stone wall as she drifted in and out of consciousness. She felt dizzy, lightheaded and her whole body was warm all over as her eyes lazily blinked. The room began to spin as she closed her eyes again, but when she opened them, she was pulled into some kind of vision...

* * *

_New York City was in complete ruins, buildings were partially or mostly destroyed as rubble and debris covered the sidewalks and streets. Smoke could be seen in the distance turning the sky grey as sirens could be heard._

_The sound of yelling could be heard as a group of people crowded the streets armed with a variety of weapons. They were angrily shouting at another group of beings that approached them. They were demons or some sort of monsters while they clearly weren't human, some of them had green scaly skin, others had bright red with protruding horns from their heads while others resembled that of skeletons. They were also armed with a variety of weapons such as swords and guns or gun-like weapons._

_The humans charged at the monsters with a yell as the creatures stood their ground and prepared for battle. Soon, gunshots filled the air along with the sound of steel clashing with steel and steel hitting flesh along with screams of agony. One man managed to slice off an arm from one of the creatures, but a loud blast could be heard as his torso exploded from being shot with a plasma gun. The man let out a choked gurgling sound as his ribs were exposed and charred along with his flesh and muscles. His body hit the ground in a lifeless heap as a victorious roar was let out, echoing throughout the whole ruins of the city._

_It was a bloody and treacherous battle and while both sides suffered many casualties, the demonic creatures prevailed. The city was now theirs, in the name of their master it was now his. Everything was now his._

* * *

Gwen snapped out of her vision with a sobbing gasp as sweat covered her forehead. She took deep breaths as she played over in her mind what she just saw "No..." she mumbled to herself as she closed her eyes.

**To Be Continued...**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: This is by far the darkest chapter I've attempted in this story, hope ya'll enjoy it.**

"Whoa."_ Riri said aloud as soon as she and Rayshaun exited the portal that Crusader had opened for them._

_"When Crusader said Imperious could create really convincing nightmares, I had my doubts ." Rayshaun muttered only loud enough so that Riri could hear as they looked around and saw they where in what appeared to be Central Park. "But this looks really... well, real." Rayshaun muttered as he reached up and snapped a small tree branch from a tree next to them, and held it to his face. "Definitely convincing." Rayshaun noted as he tossed the branch aside and the duo began walking down path that was directly behind them._

_"Remember what Crusader told us to remember: 'Do not be afraid, remember what is real, and you will make it out.'" Riri recited to Rayshaun, who nodded his head silently in agreement._

_"My question is, where do we find Doreen?" I mean we arrived in Central Park, but that could just be where we arrived. For all we know she could be anywhere in the city–" Rayshaun was cut off by loud cheering in the distance, followed by a voice that appeared to resonate all across the park._

_"All are welcome to witness the death of the last mutants and mutates. Come witness the death of the lowly, and witness your own ascension as we spill their tainted blood–"_

_"That was all I needed to hear." Rayshaun said quickly as he activated his shields glider function and hopped on, while Riri activated her armors thrusters and got airborne as well._

_"I hope you have a plan of attack for when we get there." Riri noted as she and Rayshaun began steadily moving towards the loud cheering._

_"Main goal is to rescue Doreen. But I can't formulate a battle plan till I see what we're up against." Rayshaun said wisely as he and Riri kept flying towards their friends presumed location._

* * *

_"Please tell me I'm not the only one seeing this?" Riri whispered in a horrified tone as she and Rayshaun stopped flying towards the sound of the cheering and where hiding atop a tree next to a large crowd of what appeared to be at least several hundred people, although calling them people would be generous, for they looked off to say the least. Everyone held a blunt instrument of some kind, and each where cheering or chanting something that the duo couldn't make out._

_"I really wish I wasn't." Rayshaun whispered as in the center of the crowd appeared to be a stage, but not just any stage, a stage that was filled with gallows and guillotines, but that was not the most disturbing part, what made Riri and Rayshaun's blood run cold was who was on the stage: the Secret Warriors! But it soon became clear that the Secret Warriors where not going to be part of the executed, but rather they where the executioners, and that became clear as they lead a man with a sack on his head up to one of the gallows and wrapped a rope around his neck, and with a laugh they pulled the lever, and before the man fell through the floor Rayshaun and Riri averted their gaze as they couldn't stomach what was happening. However the mans death wail was resonated over the speakers, and that made Rayshaun's stomach churn and Riri opened her face plate and began dry heaving for a few seconds. Soon a woman was brought up to the guillotines and suffered an even worse fate than the man._

_"I'm going to freaking murder Imperious with my bare hands!" Rayshaun hissed once his stomach stopped churning._

_"Remember this isn't real–" Riri began before the evil version of Daisy brought a microphone up to her lips._

_"Next is a death we are most proud of and excited to show all our people. Bring her forward..." Daisy ordered as a girl in a ragged outfit was dragged forward by the evil versions of Inferno and Mrs. Marvel and the sack was ripped off her head, revealing Doreen!_

_"Doreen!" Rayshaun whispered in a panicked tone._

_"We've got to move, now!" Riri whispered as she began doing a weapons check on the holographic display on her wrist._

_"What's the plan?" Rayshaun asked as he strapped his shield to his left arm._

_"Screw a plan, lets take these bastard's down..."_

* * *

_When Doreen's vision returned to her, she instantly knew where she was, and her heart was beating over a million miles a minute in her throat._

_"Daisy, please don't do this." Doreen whispered in a panicked tone as she eyed her former team leader._

_"You hear that?" Daisy asked the crowd loudly, earning their attention. "The mutate is asking me to spare her life... what says you all?" Daisy asked the crowd in an evil tone. The crowd did not hesitate in yelling a single word._

_"Death!" the crowd yelled with a blood-lust and blood thirsty tone that could not be satisfied._

_"Sorry Doreen, the majority has spoken." Daisy laughed evilly as Doreen turned to face the twisted version of Rayshaun, who had his own sadistic smile on his face._

_"Rayshaun, how could you do this to me, I thought... I thought we where–"_

_"In love... with you... ha." Rayshaun snorted. "How could I ever love a mutate, especially one who's an abomination of nature. Hold on Daisy." Rayshaun said as he walked up to Daisy and took the microphone. "Who hear things we should cut off her tail before we kill her?" Rayshaun asked the crowd in a hopeful tone, to which the crowd all roared in applause and agreement. "Daisy, you want the honors of the butchering?" Rayshaun asked his leader._

_"No. You deserve the honors. My request though: make it slow and painful, then we'll cut her head off." Daisy requested as Rayshaun nodded his head in agreement as Daisy pulled out a very sharp and wicked looking curved knife that appeared to have dried blood on the blade and with an evil smile she handed the knife to Rayshaun, who held the knife high and got a cheer from the crowd._

_"Any other requests for what we should do to her?" Daisy asked the crowd._

_"I've got a suggestion." a female voice called out from the crowd. "Drop the knife!" the voice yelled as suddenly a repulser blast struck the knife melting instantly as Iron Heart flew across the stage at high speeds and slammed into Rayshaun's evil duplicate and knocked him off the stage. Daisy raised a hand and was about to unleash a shock-wave at Iron Heart until a launched projectile to the back of the head rendered her unconscious, as Patriot landed on the stage and converted his glider back into a shield and began firing more projectiles at the other evil duplicates of the Secret Warriors. While Patriot provided covering fire with his projectile weapons, Iron Heart ran up to Doreen and slung her hand over her shoulder and helped her into a standing position._

_"Iron Heart, can't hold them and the crowd off at the same time!" Patriot shouted as the crowd was quickly moving towards the stage with their weapons._

_"We've got Doreen, blow the horn!" Iron Heart ordered as she worked her way next to Rayshaun who pulled the golden war horn off of his belt and blew a loud blast from it, and in a flash of golden light they where pulled out, just as the crowd and the corrupt Secret Warriors where ready to pounce..._

* * *

Rayshaun and Riri fell to one knee on either side of Doreen's bed as they where pulled out of the nightmare as Rayshaun ripped back the mask which covered his face and Riri popped open her face plate.

"We good?" Riri asked Rayshaun.

"I think so." Rayshaun gasped. "How is–" he never got to finish his question due to Doreen bolting upright in her bed and letting out a scream that could wake the dead.

"What the hell, what the hell!" Doreen screamed as she began crying in her bed.

"Doreen, your safe now." Riri said in a comforting tone as she put a hand on Doreen's shoulder, only for Doreen to yell even louder in panic.

"No, this isn't real!" Doreen screeched as she jumped from her bed and looked for the exit.

"Doreen stop!" Rayshaun yelled as she blocked the exit.

"You! You where going to kill me!" Doreen yelled in a scared yet accusing tone.

"Doreen, I would never betray you... Doreen I... I... I love you." Rayshaun finally blurted out how he had felt about her for months, and that made Doreen freeze.

"How do I know this is–" Doreen never finished her question as Rayshaun walked forward and planted a kiss on her lips which surprised the squirrel tailed heroine but the flutter in her heart told her this was real as she kissed Rayshaun right back. After a minute they broke off the kiss and just stared at each-other.

"That answer your question?" Rayshaun asked in a joking tone with a blush and a smile on his face, which earned a blush and a smile from Doreen.

"I think I need to feel it again, just to make sure it's real." Doreen said quickly.

"There will be time for that later, D." Riri said as she walked up to Doreen and put her hand on the older heroines shoulder, this time, Doreen just smiled brighter. a few seconds later Vixen walked out of a golden portal and Daisy bolted upright in her bed and began looking around, but she calmed down a lot quicker than Doreen did.

"Daisy, you alright?" Rayshaun asked as she walked up to his best friend, who looked at him weakly.

"I'll live." she said in a very weak tone, which caused Rayshaun to look over at Vixen, who as well had a bleak look on her face. A few seconds later another portal was opened, and Dante and America where pushed out of it, and it sealed itself back up, but Kamala did not wake up.

"Contact your father at once, we've got to get that portal open again!" Dante ordered in a panicked tone.

"I gave my communicator to Captain Marvel, I can't contact him." Vixen said quickly. "What happened in there?" Vixen asked the two Secret Warriors who had gone into Kamala's mind.

"We had to blow the horn... before we reached Kamala." America said in a low defeated tone, which earned shocked looks from everyone.

"What do you mean?" Riri asked quickly. Before Dante or America could answer the question, Captain Marvel walked into the room, a very grim expression on her face.

"Captain Marvel, we rescued Daisy and Doreen, but Kamala is still apparently trapped." Vixen explained quickly as Captain Marvel let out a heavy sigh.

"That's not the only bad news." Captain Marvel said slowly. "Vixen, your suspicions where validated... Gwen has been kidnapped... by Imperious." Captain Marvel said slowly, which earned shocked looks from everyone.

"How?" Vixen asked quickly.

"Everyone fall in, we have much to discuss..."

**To Be Continued...**


	22. Chapter 22

"I'm not liking this, not one bit." Rayshaun said in a low tone as the Secret Warriors, Vixen and Captain Marvel could be found sitting inside the conference room of their headquarters.

"Your not the only one, Rayshaun." America said in a bitter tone as she lightly pounded her fist on the conference table, leaving a small star shaped dent.

"Captain Marvel, your saying that Imperious has both Gwen and Kamala trapped?" Vixen asked the leader of the Secret Warriors.

"Sadly yes. He has Gwen in his own realm, and has Kamala trapped in a hellish nightmare of his own creation ." Captain Marvel said bitterly, a sentiment echoed by Vixen and the warriors.

"I'm guessing he got Kamala when she fell asleep." Dante speculated out loud. "But how the hell did he capture Gwen?" he angrily asked Captain Marvel.

"Put simply: his magic created a portal inside her bedrooms mirror, got her close enough and pulled her through." Captain Marvel answered Dante's question.

"We've got to do something." Rayshaun said in a firm tone. "We can't just let him kidnap Gwen, and trap Kamala with not repercussions." Rayshaun said firmly.

"We are going to do something Rayshaun, there is something we all are going to do." Captain Marvel began, and that earned everyone's attention. "Your really going to hate it though..." Captain Marvel said slowly, and that now earned confused looks from everyone but Vixen, who now had a look of disgust on her face.

"No... are you seriously suggesting–" Vixen was cut off by the Captain.

"We've got no choice Vixen." Captain Marvel said sadly yet firmly.

"What are you suggesting?" Doreen asked in a suspicious tone.

"We have to negotiate with Imperious..."

**-Later-**

Inside Gwen's bedroom the entire team could be found in front of the mirror she had been sucked into, and they all had mixed looks upon their faces. Doreen and Vixen has angry looks upon their faces, while Dante had a look of concern. Captain Marvel was the only who had a look of duty upon her face. The silence inside the room was shattered by America clearing her throat.

"How are we going to contact Imperious?" America asked her leader. In response Captain Marvel placed her palm on the glass of the mirror and a few seconds later the mirror glowed black and all that could be seen where two red iris's staring back at them all. "I think that answers the question." America muttered, which Imperious heard clearly and let out a deep chuckle.

"Your sense of humor never ceases to amuse me, America... as well as your anger." Imperious laughed, and that earned a scowl from America.

"Where the hell is Kamala Imperious!" Dante roared angrily at the Emperor, who narrowed his eyes at Dante in contemplation.

"Ah yes, the woman you failed to save." Imperious said with a dark laugh. "We will get to her soon enough, but for now, we have much to discuss, starting with your yellow eyed ally..." Imperious said smoothly, and that caused all heads to turn and look at Vixen, who simply scowled at Imperious. "There are so many memories between your father and I Vixen–"

"My father defeated you once!" Vixen hissed angrily, which earned a laugh from Imperious.

"You are incorrect, we battled to a draw–"

"In your realm, you where too much of a coward to show yourself in our realm!" Vixen shot right back, and that caused Imperious to laugh again.

"Like father like daughter. Your father is just as arrogant. He foolishly lead thousands of Continuum's to their deaths in the battle to dethrone me. I had no choice but to eliminate all his forces with a single roar–"

"All due respect to both of you, we have work to do here." Rayshaun interjected, which earned a smile from Imperious that the Secret Warriors couldn't see.

"Right you are, Rayshaun." Imperious said as he cleared his throat before he began to speak again. "Put simply you are a crossroads, I have Gwen Stacey in my care, as well as Kamala Khan." Imperious said as suddenly their faces where seen in the mirror below his iris's, and needless to say, they both looked worn for wear.

"Kamala!" Dante shouted desperately in an attempt to get her attention.

"She cannot hear you Dante, for she is still in my nightmare." Imperious informed Dante.

"Give her back right now!" Dante shouted as his eyes and hands suddenly ignited due to his fire powers.

"Patience is a virtue." Imperious said lowly to Dante, which did little to defuse his anger. "I could go on for hours about the state they both are in, but we are here to discuss business, aren't we Captain?" Imperious asked Captain Marvel, who simply nodded silently. "I'm not without mercy Secret Warriors, so I present to you three choices: One you can save Gwen. Two you can save Kamala. Last but not least in my opinion, you hand over Vixen, in exchange for both of them...

**To Be Continued...**


	23. Chapter 23

"I beg your pardon?" Captain Marvel asked in a shocked tone.

"Your ears heard correctly Captain Marvel. You can choose to save either Gwen, Kamala, or both of them by handing over Vixen to me." Imperious said smoothly.

"Not saying this is my final decision, but what's stopping you from breaking your word if we give you Vixen?" Captain Marvel asked in a suspicious tone, which made Imperious chuckle lightly.

"I assure you Captain Marvel, I always keep me word. I pride myself on that." Imperious said in a smooth yet convicted tone.

"How do we know that's true!?" Dante hissed at Imperious.

"Consider this Dante: I swore to never again set foot on the Continuum home world ever again as long as they never set foot in my realm. Their world is still flourishing is it not, Vixen?" Imperious asked calmly, and all heads in the room turned to look at the yellow eyed teenager.

"He is correct Dante. He hasn't returned to the Continuum home world. My father always said Imperious had a sense of honor when it came to keeping his word." Vixen said in a defeated tone, and that earned a head nod from Imperious, even though they could only see his eyes.

"You see, my word is always kept. I will give you privacy and as long as you need to make a decision. You know how to contact me when the decision is made..." Imperious said as his eyes faded away and the mirror returned to normal, leaving Vixen, Captain Marvel and the Secret Warriors alone in Gwen's room. Tension hung in the air like a thick mist as Captain Marvel began rubbing her chin in contemplation off the three options she had been presented with.

"None of these options are good, none at all." Doreen finally broke the silence with her statement.

"Captain Marvel I agree with Doreen." Daisy said in a calm tone. "Think of it this way ma'am: Gwen would want us to save Kamala, while Kamala would want us to save Gwen, most likely neither would want the other to be held hostage–"

"I see your point Daisy." Captain Marvel said quickly. "However we do have a third option on the table–"

"You cannot be considering handing Vixen over to Imperious." Riri said quickly.

"I have to consider every option on the table, even if I don't like it." Captain Marvel said lowly.

"I can see both Riri, and Captain Marvel's argument in this case." America said after a moment of contemplation. "On the one hand we have an option to save our friends–"

"On the other hand though, we loose a friend who helped save Daisy and Doreen!" Riri said angrily. "The most sensible option is not always the best option!" Riri said in a defiant tone, and that surprised everyone, Vixen included.

"As much as I want to save Kamala..." Dante began slowly. "She would kill me if I sacrificed Gwen of Vixen in exchange for her life." Dante said in a defeated tone, and that resonated with the rest of the Secret Warriors.

"What would Gwen want?" Rayshaun asked his friends.

"She'd most likely tell us to save Vixen and Kamala." Daisy answered quickly. "I arguably know Gwen the best out of any of us, and she would not want us to sacrifice anyone on her behalf." Daisy said firmly.

"As true as that might be Agent Johnson, as horrible as it is to say, one life in exchange for two sounds the most logical–" Captain Marvel was cut off by Vixen raising a hand to silence her.

"I agree with Captain Marvel." Vixen said in a defeated tone.

"Vixen, no!" Riri hissed angrily.

"Think about it Riri. A hero is always expected to make the right decision... even if it means making the ultimate sacrifice." Vixen said lowly, and everyone knew the 'sacrifice' she was talking about. Tension once again hung in the air until Captain Marvel spoke up.

"Everyone please give me a minute to discuss something with Imperious." Captain Marvel requested as everyone but her left the room and closed the door behind them. Captain Marvel pressed her hand to the mirror, and Imperious's eyes returned.

"Have you made your decision, Captain?" Imperious asked the blonde haired woman.

"I have a question to ask you before we make our choice." Captain Marvel said, and it was clear she had the Dragon Emperor's attention. "Say we give you Vixen in return for Gwen and Kamala, what will become of Vixen?" Captain Marvel asked...

* * *

A few minutes later Captain Marvel called the Secret Warriors, minus Vixen back into the room for a private meeting. The meeting lasted almost ten minutes until Vixen was call back in. No words where said as Captain Marvel pressed her palm to the mirror and summoned the Emperor.

"Decision made?" he asked smoothly, to which Captain Marvel nodded her head. "Very good, which choice have you chosen?" Imperious asked smoothly. Captain Marvel was about to talk until Vixen spoke up.

"Imperious, I surrender to you." Vixen said in firm and convicted tone. But to her surprise Imperious laughed.

"I honestly admire your bravery Vixen, but this choice is not yours to make. I specifically gave the choice to Captain Marvel and the Secret Warriors. It is their choice to make." Imperious said wisely, and that shocked Vixen. "Captain Marvel, what is your decision?" Imperious asked.

"We have taken a vote... and we decided... you cannot have Vixen." Captain Marvel said firmly, and that earned a shocked look from Vixen.

"Then which have your friends have you chosen to liberate?" Imperious asked just as smoothly.

"We cannot decide on that either, Imperious." Captain Marvel answered honestly, which caused Imperious to sigh lightly.

"Then I will make the choice for you." Imperious said after a moment of his own silent contemplation.

"We said you cannot have Vixen!" Riri hissed angrily.

"Relax Riri William. I will spare Vixen as per your decision. But I will decide who to return: Gwen or Kamala." Imperious informed them, and that stunned everyone.

"But you said we could choose?" Dante asked in an accusing tone.

"I gave you the chance to choose whom to save, and you could not make a decision." Imperious said quickly. "So now the decision fall into my hands..." Imperious said wisely. Imperious thought for less than thirty seconds before he had reached his decision... "You will find your friend alive inside your headquarters." Imperious informed the team.

"Which of them did you choose?" Daisy asked the Emperor.

"You will discover that soon enough. I leave you with this: if you had handed me over Vixen, your friend who remains in my realm would no longer suffer. Her suffering will be caused by your hands alone..." Imperious said darkly as his eyes vanished, leaving the team alone in Gwen's bedroom.

**-Later-**

The team had rushed back to Wilson's Auto and had found Kamala sitting on the couch rocking back and forth, to which Dante ran up to her and wrapped her in his arms, which calmed her a little bit.

"What did you see in the nightmare you where trapped in?" Daisy asked as she put a hand on Kamala's shoulder.

"I cant bring myself to say." Kamala answered weakly. "I don't want to even remember it, it was just plain evil." Kamala informed the team, which earned head nods from everyone, except for Vixen who had gone off to be by herself.

* * *

"You should have turned me over." Vixen said lowly as Riri entered the guest room which served as her room.

"I don't sacrifice my friends." Riri said firmly.

"You choose to save me, someone you barely know over Gwen. Explain that choice." Vixen requested.

"It came down to a vote, and we couldn't decide who to save. We did know though that Gwen and Kamala would not want you to suffer on their behalf." Riri said in a comforting tone.

"Bet Captain Marvel wanted to hand me over." Vixen said bitterly.

"Actually she voted no... on handing you over that is." Riri informed the slightly older girl, which shocked Vixen. "She stuck up for you when we where debating. It ultimately came down to even though she doesn't fully trust you, you kept your promise and saved Daisy–"

"I did what any hero or heroine would do." Vixen interrupted.

"That earns trust, and you've earned mine." Riri said as she put a hand on Vixen's shoulder. "Trust me when I say that we will save Gwen, and beat Imperious's invasion force." Riri said in a proud tone.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Vixen said bitterly.

"I'm serious Vixen. With our combined strength, we will win." Riri said as she clenched a fist.

"We just barely won a battle Riri." Vixen said lowly. "If I know anything about Imperious. It's just that the war has just begun..."

**To Be Continued...**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Special thanks goes to AliE96 for writing Gwen's portion of this chapter. Love Ya Angel.**

The only sound Gwen could hear was the sound of her chains rattling. Every time she moved her arms they would rattle, its really getting on her nerves and starting annoy her. She was resting the back of her head against the wall, staring up at the ceiling of her cell. Ever since she had that vision, she's been rattling her brain trying to figure out how to stop it from coming true and she was going to tell the others about what she had seen.

Suddenly, the sound of a metal door being opened snapped her out of her thoughts as she looked straight ahead to see a cloud of black smoke appear along the floor and walls. She knew exactly who was coming into her cell.

_'Great._' she thought with a roll of her eyes _'I gotta deal with this clown again.'_

A tall shadow figure appears into the room, only glowing red eyes could be seen underneath a black cloak. He towered over Gwen greatly, he gave off an imposing presence, but Gwen wasn't going to let him intimidate her. Not this time.

"Well, to what do I owe the honor to have you here?" Gwen asked with a fake smile as she looked at the dark and cloaked figure.

Imperious chuckled "I see you haven't lost your sense of humor, Gwen Stacey."s he was answered with an eye roll from her "I've actually come here to tell you something, to tell you who your friends decided to save."

This caught Gwen's attention as she raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to continue.

"At first, they refused to choose so I chose for them" Imperious spoke "Seeing as how you are still here, I think you know the answer as to who was chosen."

Gwen's eyes lowered when he said that. She knew her friends wouldn't be able to choose between the two of them, if anything she would've wanted them to save Kamala instead. Gwen's strong, she would find a way out of this and she would fight Imperious to the end if it meant she could escape him, but she's glad Kamala's safe. She will find a way out of here and she will stop Wraith and his army, even if meant by herself while protecting her friends from Wraith's wrath and Imperious himself. She knew that they would do the same for her, she has to protect them and she will no matter what.

"I will leave you with your thoughts Gwen Stacey." Imperious turned to leave as Gwen finally spoke up.

"I am gonna get outta here, you know that? And when I do, I am gonna kick your ass along with Wraith's." Gwen spoke confidently with her head up high.

"Hm... we shall see." Imperious said before he left the cell and the black smoke followed quickly behind him, leaving Gwen once again in silence.

**-Meanwhile-**

"When will you leave her to me, master?" Wraith asked as Imperious entered back into his dimly lit throne room, the only light coming from blue torches.

"Soon." Imperious answered firmly as he took his seat once again upon his throne.

"Master, I do not mean to question your wisdom, but we both know the girl will not break. She would sooner die with her hands around our throats as opposed to joining us." Wraith informed the Emperor. Imperious thought for a second before he spoke again.

"What you have said is most likely accurate. However if Gwen Stacey is to join our ranks, it will take time, and time is on our side." Imperious said wisely and as smooth as honey.

"If she does not join?" Wraith asked even though he was most certain of the answer.

"Then I will leave her to you." Imperious answered his general.

"Say she is left in my care, are my orders the same?" Wraith asked his master.

"My word is law, and my opinion on that matter remains the same. However I do have some... follow up orders." Imperious informed his lead general, which earned Wraith's attention. "Begin hunting down the Secret Warriors one at a time–"

"Forgive my interruption... but wouldn't it be easier to strike them while they are weak and broken from your nightmares?" Wraith asked his leader.

"To take on a pack is fools endeavor. To strike them one at a time is most logical." Imperious said after a moment of contemplation. "Return to your forward command center, and give your troops my orders." Imperious ordered his general.

"Any specific order you want them captured in?" Wraith asked his final question.

"Only request I have is to save Daisy Johnson and Vixen for last." Imperious ordered, which earned a head nod and bow from Wraith as he activated his portal and quickly returned to New York City to give his troops their orders, leaving Imperious alone in his throne room.

**To Be Continued...**


	25. Chapter 25

"What do you think they are discussing in there?" Kamala asked Dante as they where two of the three Secret Warriors present at the HQ, Daisy being the other, and she could be found having a private meeting with Vixen.

"Hopefully a plan to save Gwen, and kick Imperious's ass." Dante said in a firm tone as he clenched a fist at the mention of the Dragon Emperor, which did not go unnoticed by Kamala.

"Either one works for me." Kamala said in her own firm tone, which earned a brief smile from Dante.

"Agreed." Dante said simply as he walked over to the couch in the rec room and took a seat. Kamala followed suit and took a seat next to him. Dante let out a sigh and turned to look at Kamala. "I'm really sorry I couldn't pull you out of that hell." Dante apologized in a defeated whisper, which earned a sympathetic look from Kamala.

"You can't blame yourself Dante, I'm certainly not." Kamala said with a small smile as she placed a hand on his shoulder, which made Dante sigh again.

"You where there for me when I had my powers stolen. Yet I ran like a coward when you needed me." Dante muttered in a defeated tone.

"I'm sure you had no choice." Kamala said quickly.

"Sure I did... we chose to run instead of completing the mission." Dante whispered again.

"If you hadn't run, you, America Chavez and I would all be trapped in that hell." Kamala said in a serious tone.

"I still think we should have stayed and fought–" Dante was cut off by Kamala.

"You made the right choice. Last thing I'd want is for you to suffer." Kamala said as her face began to blush, which earned one from Dante.

"I'm suffering right now." Dante whispered as he stood up from the couch and left the rec room, and headed out of the HQ...

**-Meanwhile-**

"Did your father ever mention anything about Imperious's realm?" Daisy asked Vixen.

"A few details of what the realm looks like. Beyond that nothing." Vixen answered Daisy's question.

"Could any of those details be useful to rescuing Gwen from Imperious?" Daisy inquired.

"Not really, sorry Daisy." Vixen apologized quickly.

"It was worth asking." Daisy said with a serious tone.

"I don't think it's wise to attack Imperious in his realm. Hundreds of Continuum warriors where killed in one attack by Imperious–" Vixen was interrupted by Daisy.

"How the hell did he do that?" Daisy asked quickly.

"The Infinity Stones." Vixen answered simply. "He has all the stones from his realm, so with a single roar he killed all but my father." Vixen said in a bitter tone.

"How did your father survive an attack from all the Infinity Stones?" Daisy asked in a curious tone. Vixen was about to answer when Kamala walked into the conference room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak with you Daisy." Kamala requested of her leader.

"Vixen can you leave us for a minute?" Daisy asked Vixen, to which the yellow eyed girl nodded her head and silently stood up and left the conference room, the door shutting behind her.

"What's up Kamala?" Daisy asked as she stood up from her chair and stretched her legs.

"I hate to bother you with this... but I'm concerned about Dante." Kamala informed her leader.

"Why's that?" Daisy asked quickly.

"He feels guilty that he couldn't pull me out of my nightmare. Even though I told him not to blame himself, and that he made the right choice, he just stormed off to be by himself." Kamala informed her leader.

"I think the best thing you can do for him right now is to give him his space. I agree with you that he made the right decision. But he needs to realize it." Daisy said firmly, which earned a head nod from Kamala, who left the room and took a seat back on the couch.

**-Meanwhile-**

'That can't be good.' Dante muttered as he rounded a corner and saw smoke in the distance, fire trucks screaming by him on their way to the presumed fire. With a thought Dante activated his fire powers, which turned his clothes to ashes and left him in his 'Inferno' attire. With a thought he took flight and quickly flew to where the problem was...

"Get some water on the upper floors!" the fire chief shouted as his crew fought to contain the blaze in the multi-story building before it could spread to the neighboring buildings.

"Chief!" a firefighter yelled as he ran out of the flaming building. "We could hear screaming on the floor above us, but the fire and smoke are too heavy to get up the–"

"Leave that to me." an unknown voice informed the fire crew as they turned to face the voice and saw a young adult wearing a dark outfit with a red flame symbol on his chest.

"You are?" the chief asked.

"Name's Inferno, and I'm resistant to fire." Inferno informed the two firefighters. "What floor are the people trapped on?" Inferno asked the man who had ran out of the building.

"Seventh floor. Whatever your planning on doing, do it fast. At the rate the building could come down in minutes." the fireman informed Inferno, who nodded his head and took flight. Inferno flew at the building and entered through a broken window.

* * *

"Where are you?" Dante yelled as he began walking from room to room, the heat having no effect on him. He rounded a corner and saw what appeared to be a woman wearing a cloak with her back turned to him. Dante quickly walked up to the woman and reached a hand towards the woman's shoulder... only for the woman to turn around and with a shrill scream was revealed to be a skeletal looking monster, who kicked Dante in the stomach and sent him flying backwards through a crumbling wall.

"The hero types are easy to lure out." the skeletal monster said in a mocking tone as Dante quickly got back up to his feet.

"Wraith!" Dante hissed.

"Surprised you know my name, Dante. Since we have not been introduced." Wraith said in a sincere tone.

"I saw you in Kamala's nightmare!" Dante hissed as he clenched his fists.

"Ah yes, my masters plan worked to perfection." Wraith continued to mock Dante.

"You and Imperious will pay for what you did to her!" Dante hissed as he took up a combat stance.

"I suppose you will be the one to make us pay?" Wraith inquired in that still mocking tone. Dante responded by igniting his fists.

"That answer your question?" Dante hissed as his eyes now glowed with fire. Wraith did not answer as he tossed his cloak to the side to reveal purple and golden armor, and a holstered sword, which Wraith unsheathed, revealing a sword with a pure black blade.

"Come forward Dante, take your revenge." Wraith hissed in an enticing tone as he raised his word in a defensive stance. Dante made the first move by throwing a fastball fireball at Wraith, who raised his sword and knocked the fireball to the side, which made Wraith laugh evilly.

"That all you got, boy?" Wraith taunted the Inhuman Secret Warrior, who snarled and launched streams of fire from his fists, which made Wraith jump and somersault into the air and slash at Dante. Wraith's attack was true as his sword landed a slash into Dante's chest, which made the Secret Warrior stumble backwards and grunt in pain.

"That all you got?" Dante hissed despite the pain as he started lobbing fireball after fireball at Wraith, who began ducking and weaving around the incoming attacks, before slashing Dante's right shoulder, which made him grunt in pain again and clutch his now bleeding shoulder.

"Hardly, as unlike you I enjoy causing pain and suffering, in fact... I want to see you suffer more." Wraith taunted as he rushed forward an impaled Dante's other shoulder which made him drop to a knee and scream in pain and rage as Wraith slowly began twisting his blade inside Dante's shoulder. "You now only feel a fraction of the pain that your beloved felt–"

"Shut up!" Dante roared as he launched a stream of flames from his foot which engulfed Wraith, which made the skeletal warrior stumble backwards. When the fire was don engulfing him Wraith began to laugh.

"Impressive, you managed to catch me off guard." Wraith admitted in a sincere tone. "But not impressive enough!" Wraith hissed as he delivered a deep slash to Dante's gut, causing Dante to spit blood out of his mouth. "Surrender!" Wraith hissed darkly.

"Screw you!" Dante hissed as she spat blood into Wraith's face as he powered up a desperation move. With a roar Dante's entire body was engulfed in flames as he basically turned into a living fireball as he expelled the most powerful attack he had ever attempted and the fire once again engulfed Wraith as the fire quickly engulfed the entire floor.

The fire melted the remaining support beams and caused the entire building to groan as the building started to come down, which Wraith and Dante quickly noticed. Both took immediate action as Wraith opened a portal and jumped into it, while Dante shakily got to his feet and was barely able to fly out of the building's shattered window he had entered through. However due to his injuries he crash landed on the street right next to the firefighters who had ran away from the collapsing building.

"What the hell?" The fire chief asked as he and his men ran up to the injured Inhuman, who had passed out from pain. "Get the paramedics over here right now!" the chief ordered as his fellow firefighters quickly ran over to the paramedics who had arrived on scene.

**To Be Continued...**


	26. Chapter 26

**-One Hour Later-**

"Daisy, Vixen!" Kamala yelled from the rec room, which caused the door to the conference room to open with a mechanical hiss as Daisy and Vixen ran over to Kamala who could be found sitting on the couch watching television.

"What's going on?" Daisy asked her friend, to which Kamala shakily pointed a single finger at the TV and turned up the volume.

"So your saying this young adult in a black and red outfit raced into the fire to save lives?" the reporter asked the fire chief.

"That is correct. However something must have gone wrong, 'cause fifteen minutes later he crash landed when he flew out of the building. He had deep slash wounds and it looked like one his shoulders had been impaled–" Kamala turned off the TV, all three women on the room had looks of shock and concern on their faces.

"We've got to find and help Dante, now!" Kamala ordered as she bolted up from the couch and began running towards the exit, leaving Daisy and Vixen behind in the rec room.

**-Later-**

America Chavez stepped off her motorcycle and walked into the hospital and looked for the receptionist. "Excuse me, I'm looking for a man in red and black–"

"You mean Inferno?" the receptionist asked quickly, to which America nodded her head.

"He's in room 32B on the third floor. You'd better hurry, they're scrubbing up for surgery at the moment." the receptionist said in a serious tone as America nodded her head and headed for the elevator.

"Dante, what the hell happened?" America asked in a concerned tone as she entered Dante's hospital room, which earned a bitter response from Dante.

"Wraith!" Dante hissed, which earned a shocked look from America. "Bastard was in the burning building I tried to save people from. Makes me wonder if the whole situation was just a trap." Dante muttered bitterly as he let out a hiss of pain due to his wounds.

"From what we saw in Kamala's nightmare, it wouldn't surprise me if the whole thing was just a trap." America said angrily, the memory of what they say still haunted her as much as it did Kamala and Dante. "Promise you this Dante, the bastard will pay for attacking you." America said in a convicted tone as she slammed a fist into her other palm, which earned a brief smile from Dante...

**-Meanwhile-**

"I regret to inform you that Dante managed to escape." Wraith informed Imperious in an apologetic tone. "But rest assured master, I'm planning my next attack, that is when the Inhuman will be ours." Wraith assured his master .

"I know you will succeed Wraith, in fact... I will help you." Imperious said in a smooth tone. "They have just taken Dante into the operating room at the hospital he had been transported to. Strike now while he is weak, and if you cannot take Dante, America Chavez is there as well. I expect you to capture one of them, as to who though is up to you..."

**-Later-**

"He just got taken back for surgery." America informed Daisy over her cell-phone.

"I want you to stay there as a guard. With Wraith being behind the attack, he might try and strike again while Dante can't defend himself." Daisy said in a serious tone.

"I'll kick Wraith's ass if he dares to show himself." America said in a firm and convicted tone.

"Vixen and I will be there as soon as we've assembled the rest of the team. Kamala though is already on her way there, she's at least ten minutes out, so aside from the hospital security you've got no backup till then." Daisy said in a serious tone.

"Don't worry Daisy, with the mood I'm in, Wraith had better not show himself." America said as she ended the phone call.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Nice car." Vixen said as soon as she and Daisy had entered into the leading Secret Warriors flying car.

"She gets the job done." Daisy said in a proud tone as she started the engine and the car took flight.

"Human accomplishment never ceases to amaze me, or the Continuum race for that matter." Vixen said in a proud tone, which earned a brief smile from Daisy as they where quickly flying high above the crowded city streets.

"Sorry to change the subject to a more grim note, but what are the chances that Wraith strikes again?" Daisy asked Vixen.

"Hard to tell." Vixen answered honestly. "Honestly it disgusts me to try and get into Wraith's head." Vixen shuddered in disgust as she thought about it. Suddenly an alarm started blaring inside the car and the car started to lower towards the ground.

"What's going on?" Vixen asked as Daisy seemed to be struggling to control her vehicle.

"Something has taken over the controls, I can't control it!" Daisy said in a panicked tone as the car descended to the ground and the doors opened.

"Thank God we didn't crash–"

"It's think it's because they didn't want us to." Vixen hissed as Wraith's hideous un-dead looking minions had circled around where the car had landed, and they all had drawn their weapons, and they ranged from blunt to guns. Daisy and Vixen exchanged a look and stepped out of the car.

"Daisy Johnson, Vixen Starlight." the leading minion hissed in a dark raspy voice. "Our master has told us so much about you both, and I'm honored Wraith choose me to lead this mission." he rasped as he pulled out a double bladed battle axe and charged...

**To Be Continued...**


	27. Chapter 27

The leading minion reared back its axe and slashed it at Daisy and Vixen, who both back-flipped away from the slash, and landed in combat stances. Vixen's eyes glowed yellow as she summoned the Blade of Heaven and with a flash of light it appeared in her right hand, while Daisy began formulating her own battle plan.

"Daisy, where is your Katana?" Vixen whispered to Daisy. In response Daisy unleashed a shock-wave that sent all the skeletal and un-dead looking creatures diving out of the way. The shock-wave allowed Daisy to run up to her car and pop the trunk open and pull out the enchanted Katana Crusader had gifted her with.

"That answer your question, Vixen?" Daisy asked with a small smile as the two women took up combat stances with their respective weapons. "Any of you care to show a girl a good time?" Daisy taunted Wraith's soldiers, who hissed in anger at her question.

One of Wraith's minions rushed forward with an iron sword, only for Daisy to parry his sword's blade with the blade of her Katana. She quickly disarmed him and slashed him across his chest, which caused the being to hiss in anger and pain as it rushed back to it's master.

"That all you got?" Vixen mocked as another of Wraith's minions leapt into the air and tried to slash at Vixen with a black dagger, only for Vixen as well to disarm him and stab him in the heart, causing him to let out a blood curdling scream as his body turned to ashes.

"Two down, do any of you still think you can beat us?" Daisy taunted the hideous looking creatures, who know quickly formed a circle around the two young heroines, who now stood back to back in the center of the circle.

"You are still outnumbered eighteen to two." the leading minion hissed as an evil smile spread across his face, showing his skeletal teeth which where stained with blood.

"Please, I've been training against those odds for years." Vixen scoffed, which earned a snarl from the leading minion.

"But has she?" the leader hissed as he pointed a finger at Daisy. "Whoever defeats her may have her." the leader informed his fellow soldiers, who all had wicked smiles at the thought.

"You want her, you've got to go through me!" Vixen hissed as she readied the Blade of Heaven, while Daisy readied her Katana.

"On this day your blood shall be spilled Vixen Starlight." the leader hissed as he jumped forward with his own weapon, a serrated machete, and lunged at Vixen. Vixen responded by lunging forward with the Blade of Heaven, and the two attacks collided.

**-Meanwhile-**

America had just made her way back from the water fountain near Dante's hospital bed and into Dante's room to wait for his return from surgery, when a doctor entered the room.

"I'm looking for Inferno." the doctor said quickly as he began looking around the room for him.

"Oh, are you here to give him his shot?" America asked innocently.

"Yes, I was asked to give him his shot." the doctor said just as innocently.

"That's interesting since he just got taken back to the operating room, and the other doctors never mentioned a shot." America smirked as she closed the door once the doctor had walked into the room. "Also I love your disguise, Wraith!" America hissed as she reared back a fist and punched the doctor, sending him flying back and indenting him into the wall, where he began to laugh.

"You caught on quick." the doctor laughed as his image shifted and changed revealing the purple and golden skeletal warrior whom he really was. "I had a feeling that trick would not fool you." Wraith laughed as he easily pulled himself out of the wall he had been punched into.

"Why try it if you knew it wouldn't work?" America inquired of her enemy.

"Because humans are usually easy to fool, but it seems you have brains as well as raw power...unusual for you I must say." Wraith mocked America, who's cocky smile vanished and was instead replaced with a flat line.

"What's that supposed to mean?" America hissed at her enemy.

"From what my master has told me about you, you prefer to think with your fists, as opposed to your brain." Wraith mocked as he let out a mocking laugh.

"I'm going to kick your ass back to the hell that spawned you!" America hissed as she flew forward and punched Wraith again, sending him completely through the wall and crashing down all three stories and nearly face planting himself into the concrete of the parking lot, until he flipped in midair and landed on his feet. America snarled and flew down into the parking lot, the civilians running into the safety of the hospital.

"Your outmatched Wraith. Give up before you get hurt." America hissed. In response Wraith pulled out his black bladed sword and took up a combat stance. America let out a battle cry as she flew forward and reared back her fist and threw a punch at Wraith, only to have Wraith slash her fist, which made America recoil and hiss in pain.

"You might be hard to hurt because of your powers... hard to hurt, but not impossible." Wraith hissed as he ran forward and slashed America across her stomach, causing her to hunch over in pain. "I'm guessing normal weapons would barely hurt you, but luckily my sword is infused with magic, and my sword can also steal a persons soul if I choose to steal it–" he was cut off by America Spartan kicking him across the parking lot and into a parked pickup truck.

"Shut up and fight!" America hissed as she tried to run, but the overwhelming pain in her gut caused her to stumble for a second and Wraith took advantage of that by impaling his sword into America's knee, causing her to scream and drop to a knee.

"Normally this would be the time I add your soul to my blade–"

"I have a feeling your not going to though." America hissed due to her injuries.

"I have orders to capture you. Although it's true Dante was my target, my master will be just as pleased with–" suddenly a reflection in America's eyes caught Wraith's attention and he rolled to the side, barely dodging an enlarged fist from Mrs. Marvel.

"Wraith, we have some unfinished business!" Mrs. Marvel hissed as she enlarged her other fist and took up a combat stance.

"Indeed we do, but that will wait till another time." Wraith hissed as she grabbed America by her throat and opened a portal and was sucked into it, taking America with him...

**To Be Continued...**


	28. Chapter 28

"Well done Wraith, I never once doubted your success." Imperious informed his general in an approving tone, which earned a smile from Wraith.

"I have put America Chavez in a cell that is separate from Gwen Stacey, as so they cannot collaborate and plan an attack." Wraith said in a satisfied tone.

"As a reward to your victory, I yield Gwen Stacey to you, as promised." Imperious informed the skeletal warrior, who smiled wickedly. "You will find her in her cell, drugged but alive. I expect her to remain unharmed while she is in your care?" Imperious quizzed Wraith.

"Your word is law, and I will follow." Wraith said in a humble tone as he left the throne room and headed for the cells that resided in the dungeon.

**-Meanwhile-**

"They got America?!" Dante asked in a panicked tone as he lay there in his hospital bed, Vixen and the remaining Secret Warriors all around him.

"Yea." Daisy answered bitterly. "Wraith sent out his minions to prevent Vixen and I from arriving in time–"

"Please tell me you at least defeated them?" Dante asked in a hopeful tone.

"I reduced a few to nothing but ashes, but the rest of them retreated as soon as Wraith got America." Vixen answered Dante's question.

"It seems like Wraith is always one step ahead of us." Riri said in a contemplating tone. "He knew distracting Daisy and Vixen was just in order to stop them from backing up America, and by the time Kamala got there–"

"The fight was wrapping up, and he got her just as I was ready to fight." Kamala finished for Riri.

"We've now lost Gwen and America on my watch." Daisy muttered only low enough that Vixen and Doreen's enhanced hearing could hear. "As of now, no Secret Warrior fights alone, you either go out with another Secret Warrior, or not at all." Daisy ordered firmly, which earned head nods from all of the Secret Warriors, Vixen included. "Vixen, a word in private please." Daisy ordered the yellow eyed girl, who nodded silently and followed Daisy out of Dante's hospital room, leaving the remaining Secret Warriors alone to contemplate what they could possibly do next.

"Rayshaun, does Daisy have a plan to liberate Gwen, or America?" Riri asked her friend.

"Not yet. But knowing Daisy, she'll think of something." Rayshaun said in a confident tone.

"Hope it's soon. I'd hate to think what part they play in Imperious's plan." Riri shuddered at that thought, a sentiment echoed by her friends, all except for Doreen, who seemed to be intently listening to something.

"What are you listening to?" Dante asked the squirrel tailed heroine. In response Doreen pulled out her phone and sent Dante a text message.

"Daisy and Vixen's conversation. Vixen as well has enhanced hearing, don't want her to know I'm listening." the text read, which caused Dante to nod silently.

**-Meanwhile-**

"You cannot blame yourself for what happened to Gwen or America–"

"The fault falls upon me as their leader, I failed to protect them." Daisy said in a bitter tone.

"I've been around strong Continuum leaders my whole life, and your just as strong as them." Vixen informed Daisy. "I understand how, and why you feel this way, but you can't let it cloud your judgment or decision making." Vixen said firmly.

"Easy for you to say. You didn't let two of your best friends be captured on your watch." Daisy said in a bitter tone once again. "You know what I saw in there Vixen, and I'm determined to not let that hell become a reality." Daisy said in a bitter yet convicted tone.

"That was just Imperious playing upon your fears, you'd never let that happen–"

"Damn right I wont let it happen. I'll fight to my dying breath if need be to prevent it. You said yourself Vixen, the future is always in motion, and you can sometimes change it. Just promise me one thing." Daisy paused to look Vixen in the eyes. "If my nightmare does come to reality and I cannot lead my team, I need you to step in and lead–"

"Whoa, hold on a second. What makes you think I can lead the Secret Warriors?" Vixen asked in a shocked tone.

"You know this enemy better than I do. Captain Marvel might not fully trust you, but I do, and that choice is mine to make if the times comes." Daisy said firmly.

"Daisy, I can't make promises I can't–"

"Promise me!" Daisy said firmly.

"I will lead this team if need be, but I promise you, it wont come to that..."

**To Be Continued...**


	29. Chapter 29

"I'm sorry, but what the hell did you just say?" Gwen hissed in disgust as soon as Wraith's words where registered into her brain.

"You could be a great ally to the Dragon Emperor, Gwen Stacey. With his leadership, just think what you could achieve. You could have anything you want: power, respect, wisdom. It's all out there just waiting for the taking, it's waiting for you Gwen." Wraith said in a smooth enticing tone.

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely, and I want no part of it. As for respect, I don't need yours or your masters respect. Infinite wisdom is worthless if you cannot keep learning new things. That's three strikes Wraith, you'd better up your game." Gwen said in her own smooth tone.

"I wonder if Kevin would accept my offer." Wraith said as he rubbed his chin, and that made Gwen's blood turn ice cold, and her face contort to that of pure rage.

"Shut up!" Gwen hissed angrily.

"I see what my master has told me about your love for the boy is true, a shame his life was ended–" Wraith was cut off by Gwen bolting upright and trying to charge Wraith, only to be held in place by her enchanted bonds. "My what a temper, I wonder if he had the same fighting spirit you are showing me now." Wraith said in a curious tone as Gwen kept trying to rush at him, only to be held in place by her chains.

"When I get out of these chains!" Gwen hissed as she kept fighting against her chains.

"You would do what?" Wraith asked smoothly as he reached a hand down and unsheathed his dark bladed sword. "If you where to attack me, I could easily defeat you. I could easily torture you, and I could easily kill you... but I have orders not to do any of what I just listed... well not yet anyway." Wraith sighed as he imagined the options he had mentioned, but he quickly composed himself. "To get back on topic, how would you like to see the boy you love again?" Wraith asked in an almost sincere tone.

"Don't you dare insult my memory of him!" Gwen hissed angrily. "Of course I'd love to see him again, but he's gone, and you can't change that!" Gwen hissed again.

"What if I told you that it is possible? Imperious possess magic beyond even my wildest dreams. But even his magic is trumped by the power he possesses with the Infinity Stones. I assume your ally Vixen has told you about the power of the infinite six?" Wraith asked Gwen.

"Refresh my memory!" Gwen hissed.

"Each Infinity Stone on it's own has unlimited power, but together you become a god. The deepest desires of ones heart can come to fruition with the stones. One of the stones in particular: that being the Reality Stone, allows you to manipulate and bend reality to your will. Imagine Gwen Stacey, just imagine what you could create, you could mold and shape the world, be it the entire universe to your will–"

"Why are you telling me this?" Gwen asked in a sincerely curious tone.

"Imperious looks after his own. He would grant you the love you where denied by Sheath. Or even better, revenge against her. You will find this hard to believe, but my master believes in order and justice, a world free of want, free of pain–"

"At what cost? How much pain and suffering will you and your master create in order to bring about this '_Utopia_?'" Gwen asked in a sincere tone.

"Aren't some lives worth taking in order to save many?" Wraith asked in his own sincere tone. "Like I was saying beforehand, wouldn't you like to see Kevin again? Take his hand in your own as you declare your love for him. Wouldn't you like to see what could have been if it not had been for that one fateful night?" Wraith asked with a very enticing tone, and Gwen couldn't help but feel the flutter in her heart as she couldn't help but imagine what could have been.

"I will admit you have my attention, but I would not damn my friends, family and Vixen for the life of one." Gwen said in a firm and convicted tone, which did not offend Wraith.

"I will leave you to your thoughts, but I leave you with this parting remark: all you have to do Gwen is join us, and we will give you back everything that this world took away..."

**To Be Continued...**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Special thanks goes to my amazing girlfriend AliE96 for writing this amazing chapter. It was so good I didn't want to add anything to it, hope you all enjoy.**

Gwen was sitting huddled in the corner of her cell with her knees to her chest as she felt tears well up in her eyes. She kept thinking about everything Imperious and Wraith had said about Kevin, her anger bubbling. How dare they? Trying to buy her loyalty by claiming that they could bring him back, no matter how much she would love that to happen, she could never betray her friends like that.

The sound of her cell door opening caught her attention as she glanced in the direction to see Imperious' shadow form appear in front of her. She rolled her eyes as she turned her away, looking back at the wall.

"Have you come to a decision, Gwen?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Go shove it." Gwen growled, not even looking at him.

Imperious chuckled "I see your spirit is still intact, Gwen Stacey."

"Get lost." Gwen replied, still not looking at him.

"Hm..." Imperious hummed as he held his hand out in front of him and it began to glow. This caught Gwen's attention as she glanced in his direction and something appeared in front of Imperious.

"What are you doing?' Gwen asked, watching him carefully.

"Have you ever wondered what would've happened if your beloved Kevin had not died that tragic day?" Imperious asked the thing in front of him began to shape into a window.

Gwen's eyes narrowed at him "Of course I have, but what has that have to do with what you're doing?"

"I am going to show you the future you would've had with him" Imperious answered her as an image appears in the window in front of Gwen as turns slightly so she could see what was happening.

The window shows Gwen and Kevin getting married. She was wearing the most beautiful dress ever with floral designs all along the dress and a sash wrapped around her waist. Kevin had his hair slicked back and was wearing a tuxedo, making him look so very handsome as tears began to fill her eyes at the sight of her and him together. The image then changes to Gwen lying in a hospital bed, exhausted with Kevin right beside her holding her hand and smiling down at her as a nurse walks over to Gwen and hands her a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. Gwen and Kevin smile happily at the sight of their newborn daughter, happy that they have a family of their own.

The tears were now running down Gwen's face, seeing all of this. Seeing what could've been, what could've happened with her and Kevin, the only man she ever loved.

"Do you still reject the offer?" Imperious asked her as the window disappeared "If you were to join us, I could use the reality stone to bring your beloved back."

Gwen didn't know what to say as she looked down on the ground with tears dripping onto the floor of her cell.

"I will give you time to reconsider." Imperious spoke before he once again left Gwen alone with her thoughts.

**To Be Continued...**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter length, hopefully the next one will be longer.**

"How much more time will we give to her before she has to make a decision?" Wraith asked Imperious as soon as the Emperor returned from Gwen's cell.

"I will let you know when that time has come." Imperious answered smoothly as with a thought he opened a portal back to his own realm.

"Master. I know we are trying to turn Gwen to our side, but what shall be done with our other captive, that being America Chavez?" Wraith asked Imperious.

"She is a means to an end, nothing more, nothing less." Imperious answered as he walked into the portal and the portal closed upon his entry.

**-Meanwhile-**

"There has got to be something we can do, I meant we just can't sit on our butts and do nothing." Riri argued as she and the remaining Secret Warriors, minus Daisy, could be found having a meeting inside their conference room.

"Agreed, but we cannot make a rash decision." Rayshaun put simply. "Vixen, what do you know about Imperious's realm, any little detail could be helpful in this situation." Rayshaun inquired from Vixen.

"Like I told Daisy, I only know a few details of what the realm looks like, nothing more." Vixen said in an apologetic tone.

"What did it look like exactly?" Doreen asked Vixen.

"This world he resides on looks like a barren wasteland. Scorched earth, collapsed cities, and fire raining from the sky." Vixen said as she tried to remember every detail her father had told her from his battle inside the Emperor's domain, but that was all she could remember.

"I'm sorry I asked." Doreen said as she shuddered at the thought of what the world looked like.

"If a safe bet that he's keeping Gwen and America somewhere in his own realm, maybe we could ask your father to open a portal to his domain, catch the Emperor off guard." Kamala suggested in a hopeful tone.

"I'm afraid that has no chance of happening. Imperious can see the future for all but himself, so it we launched an attack, he'd know about it and be prepared for it." Vixen said in a bitter tone.

"What if instead of an attack we launched a small search and rescue team?" Rayshaun asked Vixen.

"It might go less noticed, but Imperious in his realm wields all six of the Infinity Stones. He could just roar and wipe you from creation, that's what he did when my father and thousands of Continuum soldiers tried to battle him in his own realm. One roar and they where killed." Vixen said once again in a bitter tone.

"How the hell did your father survive an attack from all six of the Infinity Stones? If they are as powerful as we're led to believe, how come your dad survived?" Riri asked in a curious tone.

"It was a combination of my fathers magic, and a special kind of enchanted armor. They only had enough of the alloy they used in the construction of the armor for one full suite. Put simply the armor can absorb, deflect, and even harness the power of the Infinity Stones–"

"If your dad had this armor, why didn't he defeat Imperious then an there?" Rayshaun asked.

"The armor only lasts for so long." Vixen said simply, which earned head nods from everyone. Daisy then walked into the room and took her seat at the head of the conference table.

"From what I heard before I entered the room, I'm guessing there is no chance of us freeing Gwen and America by going to Imperious's realm." Daisy said bitterly as she tried to formulate a plan. "I have a plan to possibly lure Wraith into the open... but it'll take days to set in motion, and none of you are going to like it..."

**-Three Days Later-**

Gwen was in a deep sleep until the sound of her cell door opening reached her ears, waking her from her slumber. "What do you want, Wraith?" Gwen asked without opening her eyes.

"We have given you three days Gwen Stacey, the time has come for you to make your choice..."

**To Be Continued...**


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: I apologize for the long wait in between updates, but I'm preparing for a knee procedure in the next week or two, and I also apologize that this chapter was not as long as I hoped for, but I hope it meets your standards, on to the show my good friends.**

"She has refused to accept out most generous offer." Wraith hissed angrily as he bowed before a holographic projection of Imperious's cloaked form.

"I foresaw as much." Imperious said lowly, which earned a confused look from Wraith.

"Not to question your wisdom, but if you foresaw she would not join us, why try and recruit her in the first place?" Wraith asked in a sincere tone.

"Just because she refuses us now, does not mean she will at a later time." Imperious began smoothly. "I have foreseen the outcome of this ordeal, and it's a beautiful sight to behold. Rest assured Wraith, everything is under control..."

**-Meanwhile-**

"We've waited three days Daisy, when are we going to put this plan into motion?" Dante asked his leader as Vixen and the Secret Warriors could be found standing in the training room.

"Soon." Daisy answered simply. "But for now, we train and prepare for the mission... by fighting against Vixen." Daisy said as Vixen walked forward and took a combat stance in the middle on the room.

"Um... why are we fighting Vixen?" Doreen asked her leader.

"Until we fight Wraith, Vixen will be the toughest opponent we face in combat. Put simply: we beat her, we can beat Wraith." Daisy said with a confident smile, a sentiment which was sadly not echoed by Vixen.

"I hope that's true Daisy. But while I'm a good fighter due to my training against my father and other Continuum warriors, Wraith has successfully lead an army for longer than I've been alive." Vixen said in an apologetic tone.

"That might be true Vixen, but nobody is unbeatable, Wraith included." Daisy said as she unsheathed her golden katana and walked up to Vixen.

The two bowed to each-other out of respect as Vixen summoned The Blade of Heaven, and the two young women charged at each-other...

**-Later-**

"That... freaking... sucked." Doreen panted heavily as she had just been defeated by Vixen, her bow and arrow had been no match for The Blade of Heaven.

"You lasted nearly three minutes that time, that's nearly double the amount of time it took me to defeat you last time." Vixen said in an optimistic tone as she planted her sword into the ground and took a sip from a bottle of water Daisy had offered her.

"Daisy, I think we need to call it a day." Kamala said in a very tired tone.

"No." Daisy said firmly. "We don't leave until we beat Vixen." Daisy said just as firmly.

"No offense Daisy, but she's each of us at least twice–"

"I don't care Dante, we keep fighting." Daisy silenced her friend, which earned groans from all but Vixen, which earned a scowl and snarl from Daisy, and that shut them all up.

"You know, there is an easy way to defeat me..." Vixen said in an enticing tone.

"Do tell." Riri said quickly, to which Vixen laughed gently.

"There is an easy way to defeat me that none of you have tried yet, and it's super obvious." Vixen said as she took another sip of water. "I'll just say it: try attacking as a team, as good a warrior as I am, a combined assault from your enchanted weapons could defeat m–" Vixen never got to finish due to Doreen shooting an arrow at her, which Vixen parried with her blade, only to have Rayshaun and Dante combine assaults with their warrior spear and battle axe respectively. "Now we're talking." Vixen said with a smile as she began dodging the incoming attacks, or blocking them with The Blade of Heaven.

"You like that, then your going to love this, Vixen!" Riri shouted as she rushed forward with her naginata and joined Dante and Rayshaun's assault, to which Vixen seemed to be having a hard time dodging and parrying the three enchanted weapons, suddenly Vixen felt Daisy's katana poke the back of her neck, which caused Vixen to lay down her blade and hold her arms up in surrender.

"That's what I'm talking about." Vixen said with a big smile as Daisy withdrew her blade from Vixen's neck. "I might be great with The Blade of Heaven, and even though your weapons aren't as strong as my sword, your combined skills are more than enough to defeat me, and if you can beat me, you can beat Wraith...

**To Be Continued...**


	33. Chapter 33

**-One Day Later-**

"Master, my spies have reported that the Secret Warrior Mrs. Marvel is on patrol. I humbly request permission to engage her." Wraith asked Imperious in a humble tone.

"Permission granted." Imperious answered after a moment of contemplation. "Be warned though Wraith, she is more powerful now than when she was trapped in my nightmare, so be prepared for a tough battle." Imperious informed his general.

"I admit she might be stronger than I... but I have a plan to even the playing field..."

**-Later-**

"Kamala checking in, still no sign of Wraith or any of his minions." Kamala informed Daisy over her cell-phone.

"I'm positive he'll show–" Daisy was cut off by an arrow striking Kamala's cell-phone, causing the Inhuman heroine to jerk her head up and look at the direction the arrow had flown from, and to her non surprise she saw the skeletal form of Wraith.

"Kamala Kahn." Wraith began as he jumped down unto the rooftop she was standing on. "The insecure Inhuman–" Wraith wasn't able to finish due to Kamala enlarging both her fists, stretching her arms forward and punching Wraith with such force that the skeletal warrior was flung backwards and indented into a concrete wall.

"You really shouldn't mock your opponent." Kamala lectured as she retracted her arms and shrunk her fists back to normal size. "Especially since your master really pissed me off with that hellish nightmare." Kamala snarled as she began walking towards Wraith.

"Ah yes, the future we showed you–"

"Future! That was not future, it was a nightmare, nothing more." Kamala hissed in anger, to which Wraith began to chuckle darkly.

"Are you so certain it wasn't a glimpse of the future? For humanity truly fears the Inhuman's, who's to say that future will not happen to you?" Wraith asked the Inhuman heroine, who let out a war cry and charged at Wraith with an enlarged right fist, only to have Wraith free himself from the concrete wall he was indented into and narrowly avoid the attack, Kamala's fist shattering the wall to pieces where he had been trapped for a few seconds. "Such anger. My master will rid this world of anger and hatred." Wraith said lowly as he unsheathed his black bladed battle sword. "When I've delivered you to my master, who knows, maybe I'll not only pay your parents a visit, but maybe Dante as we–"

"Shut up!" Kamala roared as she enlarged both her fists and began taking swings at Wraith, only to have the skeletal warrior easily dodge the attacks.

"Your rage is admirable, but annoying." Wraith commented as he sliced one of the knuckles on Kamala's right hand with his sword, causing her fist to shrink as Kamala clutched her injured hand, only to have it heal a few seconds later.

"Healing Factor, very useful for kicking your ass!" Kamala hissed as she enlarged her whole body and brought an enlarged foot down upon Wraith, only to have the warrior push her foot off of him and trip her up and send her tumbling to the ground. Wraith followed up by casually walking up to her and putting the blade of his sword up to her throat.

"My master never said I had to bring you back in one piece... so either you come quietly, or I'll slowly butcher you until your unconscious and then I'll take you. After all, what hope did you have against me?" Wraith asked with a smile as he showed his skeletal teeth, but to his surprise, Kamala began to laugh.

"I knew I couldn't beat you on my own... but..." Kamala never finished due to an arrow striking his right shoulder, causing him to yell in pain and drop his battle sword as he whipped around and saw Doreen standing behind him with her golden bow as she notched another arrow.

"Can you beat two of us?" Doreen asked with a cocky smile as Wraith with a grunt of pain quickly removed the golden arrow which dripped with his purple blood.

"One or two makes no–" Wraith never got to finish due to Iron Heart dropping down in front of him and slicing him across his purple chest plate with her naginata, which caused Wraith to stumble backwards a few steps.

"How about three?" Riri asked as she held her enchanted weapon in one hand, a repulser at the ready with her other hand. Suddenly a fireball slammed into Wraith's side as Dante flew in and sliced his other shoulder with his battle axe, while Rayshaun threw his warrior spear at Wraith, his aim was true as the spear struck him in the gut, and even though it bounced off Wraith's armor, it still made the warrior drop to his knees.

"Wraith, your coming with us!" Rayshaun taunted as he placed a restraint on Wraith and helped him to his feet, while Dante picked up Wraith's battle sword.

"Do you really think you can capture–" Wraith was cut off due to Riri slapping him with an armored back hand.

"We just did." Riri said with a big smile underneath her face-plate as she opened a secure line to Daisy. "Daisy, the plan worked like a charm, we've apprehended Wraith, and are bringing him back to HQ for interrogation..."

**To Be Continued...**


	34. Chapter 34

"Has he said anything?" Vixen asked as soon as Daisy and Rayshaun left the interrogation room.

"Not a word." Rayshaun answered the yellow eyed girls question.

"To comment on Rayshaun's point, he's just been smiling the whole time, like he knows we can't break him." Daisy said in a bitter tone.

"Give me five minutes alone with him!" Dante hissed as his right fist lit with fire. "I promise not to burn him to badly." Dante said in an almost sincere tone.

"No offense, but Wraith takes after his master in the fact that he's a master manipulator, and he knows it." Vixen informed Dante. "You holding a grudge against Wraith and Imperious could play right into his hands. Put simply he could play you." Vixen said in a serious tone, which earned a scowl from Dante.

"Don't deny me justice for what he did to Kamala." Dante hissed angrily.

"I think we need to have a talk." Kamala said softly as she placed a hand on Dante's shoulder and the two of them left the room to be by themselves, leaving their friends alone outside the interrogation room.

"Daisy, if it's all right with you... I'd like to go in there alone." Vixen said after a moment of contemplation.

"Might I ask why?" Daisy questioned.

"He might be able to play the rest of you, but he can't play me. My fathers training should give me an advantage in there. You can always pull the plug if your not satisfied..."

* * *

"Vixen Starlight." Wraith said smoothly as soon as Vixen entered into the room, the door locked behind her, sealing the two of them in the room.

"Wraith." Vixen said just as smoothly. "Now that the introductions are out of the way, I've got questions, and you have answers." Vixen put straight forward.

"Is the purple haired Inhuman tired of losing her patience? If a S.H.I.E.L.D. trained Inhuman can't break me, what chance do you have?" Wraith asked smoothly.

"I'm not human or Inhuman, but I've been trained by my father, and he's an expert at getting what he wants." Vixen said with an almost crazy smile, which Wraith could see right through.

"Please Vixen, I know your father very well, and he detests torture–"

"My father is thousands of years older than I am, and with age comes patience and wisdom, but I'm only fifteen, and lets just say I have some learning to do..." Vixen said as she slammed a palm down upon the metal table as her eyes began glowing yellow. "I can see your aura Wraith, to my non surprise it's pure black. The darkness in your aura and soul, disgusts me." Vixen hissed in disgust.

"Why thanks you. I knew the slaughtering of countless lives would pay off in the end." Wraith said with a sincere smile, which earned a hiss from Vixen, which made Wraith decide to continue. "The destruction of your kind is one of my proudest moments, oh I relish the screams of the dead–" Wraith was unable to finish due to yellow aura flames erupting around her as she slammed Wraith's head down upon the metal table, leaving a rather large dent, but Wraith began to laugh again. "It is true what you said earlier, you have much learning to do indeed." Wraith laughed as he spat out flakes of purple blood.

"Next time you mention my world, I'll impale you with The Blade of Heaven!" Vixen warned her enemy.

"No need for threats." Wraith began smoothly. "Besides if you kill me, you will not get information on Imperious, or your missing friends for that matter." Wraith said as smooth as honey, which made Vixen flinch for just an instant, which made Wraith smile. "That's right Vixen, you and your allies need me. I have Gwen Stacey in my care–"

"What of America Chavez?" Vixen asked quickly.

"She is not in my care... yet. But when she is, I plan on letting my minions have some fun with her, for unlike Gwen, she is but a means to end, and I care little for her safety. Know this Vixen: you cannot break me, I will soon have more of your friends in my care... and I'll let you in on a secret... my master ordered me to save you and Daisy for last–"

"For what purpose?" Vixen asked quickly.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Wraith said smoothly as he leaned back in his chair. Suddenly a buzzing noise reached their ears and Vixen knew that meant the door was unblocked for her to leave, and she turned about face and headed for the door. "Everything is under control..." Wraith whispered only low enough that Vixen enhanced hearing could hear the statement, as Vixen left the interrogation room, leaving Wraith behind. As she walked down the hallway she could hear Wraith chuckling lightly, and it made her skin crawl.

**To Be Continued...**


	35. Chapter 35

Wraith could still be found sitting inside the Secret Warriors interrogation room, and he was also still smiling. As he had predicted, the two leading Secret Warriors had been unable to break him, and to make things even better, Vixen had not been able to get anything out of him either, and that thought made Wraith chuckle lightly. His plan was about to come to fruition, after all... everything was under control.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Lord Imperious, we have infiltrated the city, and have formed a perimeter around Wilson's Auto." Wraith's skeletal leading minion informed Imperious through his wrist communicator.

"Excellent." Imperious said in an approving tone. "Do you know what is at stake should you fail your primary and secondary objective?" Imperious asked the skeletal warrior.

"Completely my lord." the warrior said as he closed the communication line...

**-Later-**

The door to Wraith's room opened, and to his actual surprise, Dante walked into the room.

"Wraith!" Dante hissed as he took a seat on the opposite far end of the table where Wraith sat restrained.

"Dante, what a surprise." Wraith said as smooth as honey as Dante's face morphed into a scowl, eyes filled with hate and vengeance as he stared down Wraith.

"Is it really?" Dante hissed as he kept staring down Wraith.

"The fact that they sent you in here is an actual surprise.–"

"Why is that?!" Dante hissed angrily.

"Interrogations are meant to be handled by calm level headed individuals. Needless to say, you don't fit that job description." Wraith said slyly which made Dante's fists light with fire as he slammed down both his fists on the table, melting holes in the steel table.

"I'd shut up right now if I where you!" Dante threatened as he stood up from the table and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"I could have said the same thing about Kamala when she was in our nightmare. Man that girl hit some high notes both in the dream and in real–" Wraith was unable to finish due to Dante lunging forward and wrapping his hands around Wraith's throat.

"I told you to shut your mouth!" Dante hissed as he continued to strangle Wraith as the skeletal warrior just laughed as he kept being strangled. Suddenly the door to the interrogation room burst open and Daisy and Rayshaun ran in and pulled Dante off of Wraith.

"Get out!" Rayshaun ordered Dante as soon as he and Daisy had managed to pull the Inhuman off of Wraith.

"Just one more minute, that's all I need!" Dante hissed as he struggled against the two leading Secret Warriors.

"Dante... go... sit... down." Daisy said calmly as Dante stopped struggling and let out a heavy sigh, and proceeded to leave the room, leaving only the two leading Secret Warriors and Wraith alone in the room. After a silent agreement Daisy and Rayshaun turned around and headed for the door, the sound of Wraith's laughter the only sound in the room as they locked the door behind them.

* * *

"I just... I just snapped." Dante whispered as he could be found sitting in the Secret Warriors recreational room, Kamala by his side. "I have never felt such hatred towards one being, not in my entire life, not even when I had my powers stolen." Dante said sadly as Kamala placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn his head and look up at her.

"If the situation was reversed, I probably would have done the same thing." Kamala said with a comforting look upon her face. "You've overcome your past demons plenty of times, let's add this to the list of things you've overcome." Kamala said in a hopeful and comforting tone, which earned a brief smile from Dante, who muttered something lowly, so low that Kamala couldn't hear it. "What was that, Dante?" Kamala asked in a curious tone, which earned a sigh, and a deep breath from Dante before he spoke up.

"I love you." Dante said, which earned a shocked look and a deep blush from Kamala.

"What?" Kamala asked in a shocked tone.

"I love you." Dante repeated himself as he stood up and took Kamala's hand into his own.

"I... I honestly don't know what to say... except for this... I love you too Dante." Kamala said as she and Dante embraced in a soft hug as they looked into each-others eyes briefly before pressing their lips together and sharing a long kiss. The kiss was only broken due to them needing to breath. The duo then sat down on the couch next to each-other, their hands interlocked with each-other. It seemed that Wraith had done an actual good thing with his invasion, in bringing the two Inhuman's together...

**-Meanwhile-**

"Begin the attack." Imperious ordered Wraith's leading soldier.

"At once, my lord..."

**To Be Continued...**


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: Special thanks goes to AliE96 for writing this amazing chapter.**

* * *

Gwen was pacing back and forth in her cell, but couldn't move around too far thanks to chains around her wrists that were attached to the wall. She had been trying to figure out a way to escape from this hellhole, but almost every scenario she thought of wouldn't work.

Suddenly, the sound of her cell door opening caught her attention and she readied herself for whatever may happen. To her surprise, Patriot was thrown in as he landed hard on the concrete floor and the door slammed shut behind him.

"Patriot?" Gwen asked in surprise.

Patriot looked up with wide eyes "Gwen?"

He stood up and hugged her tightly as Gwen returned the hug, which was a little difficult due to the chains on her wrists "What are you doing here? What happened?" Gwen asked him.

Patriot broke the hug and sighed. Gwen could now see his beaten face, it was covered in bruises, cuts, and dried blood. It looked like he had been in a war or something.

"There was a huge fight at Wilson's Auto..." Patriot began as he told her what happened.

**Flashback...**

_In the heart of the city, at Wilson's Auto, a violent raging war was taking place. There was debris covering the ground along with the lifeless bodies of some of Wraith's soldiers laid on the ground. The buildings around the battle were breaking apart before a warrior could be seen flying through the air and impaled a reptilian soldier in the chest, pinning him to a nearby wall as he spit out blood gurgled slightly before he slowly died._

_Patriot grabbed his spear and pulled it out of the now dead body with a sickening sound as the body fell to the ground in a lifeless heap. Patriot's costume had rips and tears in it and he had a stream of blood coming out of the corner of his mouth._

_"We need to get out of here!" Dante yelled as he approached his teammate, he too had tears in his costume and was bruised and bloodied as well._

_"You and Daisy go!" Patriot told him "I'll stay here and hold them off!"_

_"Are you crazy?! We're not leaving you behind!" Rayshaun yelled._

_"You need to go!" Patriot yelled back at him "I'll buy you some time, just get Daisy and get out of here!"_

_"I'm not leaving you!" Daisy yelled as she came up behind Rayshaun "We do this together!"_

_"Daisy, you need to go! Now!" Patriot yelled "I'll hold them off! Just go!"_

_Tears streamed down Daisy's bruised face as she called for her flying car "We'll come back for you!"_

_Patriot nodded as he knocked another solider away and the flying vehicle appeared near them. Dante climbed in first, Daisy hesitated as she looked back at Patriot who was still fighting off the monstrous soldiers._

_"Daisy! Let's go!" Dante yelled out to her as he grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the car before it flew off into the distance._

* * *

**End of Flashback...**

"Then I go really outnumbered and over powered" Patriot told Gwen "That's when I was captured and brought here, as far as I know the others are safe"

"Well, that's good" Gwen said "Hopefully they'll be able to find us in time..."

**To Be Continued...**


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: Special thanks goes to The Story's Shadow for writing the second half of this chapter.**

* * *

"Excellent work on capturing Patriot." Imperious congratulated his lead general through his general's holographic projector.

"My plan worked to perfection. Ironically my capture led to the capture of Patriot, and I also have a plan to capture my next target," Wraith said with an evil smile, "Master, I humbly ask for your help in setting my next plan in motion."

"What do you require?" Imperious asked in a sincere tone.

"I require the location of the remaining Secret Warriors, for they have eluded the eyes of my spies that are positioned throughout the city," Wraith said in an embarrassed tone, which made Imperious chuckle.

"I will gladly provide their location..."

**-Meanwhile-**

"Always hoped I'd eventually end up at Avengers Tower. But as an actual Avenger, not 'cause our base got destroyed." Kamala said in a bitter tone as she and her remaining friends could be found on the top floor of Avengers Tower.

Currently, Daisy and Vixen could be found having a private meeting with Captain Marvel, while the other remaining Secret Warriors could be found either sitting on the couch or pacing nervously.

"You're not the only one," Doreen said with a sad smile as she now took a seat next to her best friend.

Doreen ran a hand through her hair.

"Just to recap, not only did Wraith escape... but he also destroyed our hideout, and captured Rayshaun," Doreen said in a now bitter tone as her hands balled into fists, "We've just begun being a couple, and now he's gone."

Kamala to put a hand on Doreen's shoulder. Kamala was about to speak up when Dante let out a loud sigh that earned everyone's attention.

"How the hell did this happen?" Dante asked angrily as his fists ignited due to his anger, which earned looks of agreement from the other three Secret Warriors who were present.

**-Meanwhile-**

"My guess is that Wraith wanted to be captured, that way he could gain access to our headquarters," Daisy explained to Captain Marvel, "We wouldn't be here if his plan failed, but here we are."

Captain Marvel nodded.

"A damn Trojan Horse!" Vixen hissed angrily.

"I had a feeling that his capture was...too easy," Daisy said.

"*Sighs* Agreed," Vixen groaned.

"What do you mean?" Captain Marvel asked.

"Even though we have the weapons Crusader gave us, which may have done some damage to him, he probably planned for that. He's a ninja and likely has more experience in combat than any of us here. He's no telling how old so he probably planned and improvised his capture," Daisy answered.

"She's right, from the stories I've heard about him say that Wraith is very cunning and incredibly dangerous as a commander but also as a warrior. Despite having the blade my father gave me, I should've realized his deceit. That and as we know, he doesn't seem to have the usual honor code of the ninja, whether one believes in such a thing or not," Vixen added.

"He tricked all of us," Captain Marvel said.

"And it cost us another friend," Daisy hissed.

The three stood there, silent for a few minutes, unsure of what to say.

"What's his next move?" Captain Marvel finally said, looking at Daisy.

"Vixen?" Daisy said, looking at her friend.

"I...I don't know..." Vixen said.

**-A few buildings away from Avengers Tower-**

Wraith stood gazing at the tower. Behind him stood some of the soldiers he commanded. The tops of the buildings around him had more as his force surrounded the tower from a distance.

"In time, it will fall. But not yet, there's more work to be done," Wraith chuckled.

**To Be Continued...**


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: Special Thanks goes to The Story's Shadows for writing most of this chapter.**

* * *

"Here is the plan: we will first subdue Vixen, then we will separate the Secret Warriors from Captain Marvel, and then we will apprehend our next target..."

**-Meanwhile-**

"Vixen, you OK?" Captain Marvel asked as Daisy had left the room to tell her friends what she had been discussing with Vixen in Captain Marvel.

"I'll live," Vixen said in an almost bitter tone as she kept staring out the window of the conference room that overlooked New York City, "I came here to stop Imperious from adding this world to his collection, but I've barely made a dent."

Vixen pondered what she could do to help Daisy rescue their friends and to win this war with Wraith and Imperious. Suddenly she felt a pain in her neck and she grabbed at her neck.

"What's wrong?!" Captain Marvel asked as Vixen collapsed to the ground right in front of her.

Captain Marvel stood for a moment in complete shock.

"Daisy!" Captain Marvel yelled as Daisy came running back into the room, and they both knelt down next to Vixen.

"What happened?" Daisy asked.

"She was standing by the window, and then she... wait a second." Captain Marvel growled as she noticed a small hole in the normally bulletproof window.

Then she looked over Vixen, she noticed a small dart had embedded itself into her neck.

"What the hell is that?" Daisy asked as soon as Captain Marvel pulled the dart out of her neck.

"Tranquilizer dart," Captain Marvel hissed angrily.

"How can you tell?" Daisy asked quickly.

"It's a guess, but it's most likely a tranquilizer due to the fact that she's still breathing," Captain Marvel answered.

"So that means...oh no..." Daisy gasped.

The sounds of screeches and bellows rung outside of the tower.

"Get your team ready! The other Avengers are on a mission across the globe! We're all that's here! I'll take the fight to them! Go!" Captain Marvel ordered.

Daisy carried Vixen out of the room and shouted," WRAITH'S HERE!"

She heard several footsteps and angry voices rush to her location. They looked in shock and worry at Vixen.

"Is she-" Doreen started to say.

"She's asleep, Wraith got her with a tranquilizer. Captain Marvel's gone to start the counterattack. We need to go back her up. Someone needs to stay here with Vixen so those bastard's don't grab her," Daisy said.

"I'll stay here," Doreen volunteered.

"Thanks. Let's go kick some ass!" Daisy said.

The others rushed out of the room, pulling out their blessed weapons. Doreen stood beside her friend, pulling out her own weapon and looked outside with anger and worry.

**-Outside The Tower-**

Captain Marvel looked at the force of skeletal specters gathered around the tower. She hovered several feet just above the tower to see the opposition she faced and she didn't like it. She saw citizens gathered around the tower. She felt she needed to fly down and tell them to run. But she noticed a familiar fiery figure calling them for the crowd to run.

"Wraith! Face me!" Captain Marvel bellowed, turning her attention back to the army.

Wraith floated before her.

"Captain Marvel, I was wondering when this would take place," he chuckled.

"I'll give you one chance, surrender," Captain Marvel ordered.

"No," Wraith simply said.

"Good," Captain Marvel said.

She shouted as she threw a fist forward. Wraith grabbed it with one hand, the rest of his body not having moved.

"What was it that you were saying?" Wraith said.

He then pulled her arm up and slammed his free hand against her lower torso with a palm thrust. Captain Marvel flew back and hit the tower. Wraith looked down to see the rest of the Secret Warriors charging up towards him.

"Attack!" Wraith commanded.

The entities screeched and bellowed as some of them charged down towards their foes. Some of them stood just near the edge of the towers, bows & arrows, and guns materializing in their hands. The ones charging down had blades and clubs materialize in theirs.

"Riri! Help Captain Marvel against Wraith! The rest of you, take these bastard's down!" Daisy ordered, being held in an enlarged hand of Kamala.

The group shouted as they rushed forward. Dante blasted forward and swung his ax, cutting through one foe and making them dissolve into dust. Kamala enlarged one arm and sent the attacking foes back onto the rooftops. Daisy leaped out from her friend's hand and slashed with her katana, slaying another foe.

"Hey Wraith! Take this!" Iron Heart shouted as she slashed with her naginata.

Wraith dodged left and right as Iron Heart jabbed and slashed.

"You may have blessed weapons, but you're hardly warriors," Wraith scoffed.

He dodged one strike and struck out with one hand, thrusting the palm against his foe's side and sending her flying with a grunt of pain. She saw some of the skeletal specters aiming arrows and guns at her.

"Crap," she gasped.

They fired at her. Iron Heart instantly activated her shield, which managed to hold the missiles at bay. Wraith lunged at her, but he then heard a whoosh behind him. He flipped backward and struck down with one fist. Captain Marvel growled in pain as the fist struck her.

"You may have more experience than them, Captain, but you don't stand a chance against me," Wraith laughed.

Captain Marvel growled as she turned towards Iron Heart and fired off several energy blasts at the specters, reducing them to dust.

"How about two against one?" Captain Marvel hissed as Iron Heart flew beside her.

Wraith just chuckled and lunged forward.

Daisy managed to parry a slash from one foe and fired off a focused blast at another, sending them flying.

"How's it going, guys?!" She called out.

Dante screamed as he slashed his ax furiously as fire blazed from ax, incinerating his foes on touch.

"Not great!" Dante called out, swinging viciously as more of the entities surrounded him.

Kamala swung her kusarigama at a line of approaching foes, turning them to dust.

"I really love this thing," Kamala chuckled.

She turned to look up above when she heard laughing. Captain Marvel fired blast after blast at Wraith, who dodged them seemingly effortlessly than lunged forward, striking her and sending her flying. Iron Heart continued to stab at him, but Wraith blocked the attacks then struck at her armor. She saw scratches and dents on/in it.

"Guys! Riri's not looking good!" Ms. Marvel called out.

"He might be going after her!" Inferno shouted as he shot a fireball at a lunging entity then swung his ax at another.

Daisy slashed at another entity and fired another blast at one leaping at her.

"Captain Marvel's with her! Dante, head closer to the edge to help give cover fire just in case!" Daisy ordered.

Dante surged forward, blasting and slashing through foes towards the edge. Ms. Marvel swings her weapon again at a foe near teh edge, turning them to dust. After she does that, she sees a figure clutching the side of Avengers' Tower. The figure isn't clear, but Ms. Marvel's eyes open at it.

"SG is hanging off the building! I gotta help her! Vixen's gotta be in trouble!" Ms. Marvel shouted.

"Go! We've got you covered!" Daisy shouted.

Kamala ran and leapt off the rooftop towards the Tower. After a few more minutes, Wraith looked out of the corner of his eye. He grinned.

"That'll be all for now," he said.

He snapped his fingers and vanished, his force did the same moments later.

"W-What? Did we do it?" Iron Heart gasped.

"Maybe...the others! Back to the tower!" Daisy called out.

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

The group hurried to where they had placed Vixen. Doreen sat beside her.

"SG! You're OK! Where's Kamala?" Daisy asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" SG asked.

"Kamala saw you hanging off the building and she came to help," Daisy answered.

"No, I'm fine. We weren't attacked, nothing happened here," Doreen replied.

"Than what did...oh no," Daisy gasped. She turned to look at Iron Heart. Riri nodded and started a scan of the building and a 100-yard radius outside of it.

"No...No sign of her," Iron Heart gasped.

"No...it...it was," Dante gasped.

"All of a diversion...to get Kamala!" Daisy hissed.

"No!" Dante gasped.

**To Be Continued...**


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: Special thanks goes to The Story's Shadow once again.**

* * *

"Well done Wraith. To best Captain Marvel, and to capture Kamala Khan, you once again serve me well." Imperious congratulated his lead general.

"Daisy and Vixen are running out of allies, which works to our advantage," Wraith said with an evil smile, showing off his blood-stained skeletal teeth.

"Be that as it may, the remaining Secret Warriors are still to be dealt with. Dante's rage due to our abduction of his beloved, could easily either work to our advantage or become a thorn in our side," Imperious let that hang as he turned off his holographic projector and once again sat back down on his throne.

Imperious contemplated on what he had said for a moment.

_'Dante is a fierce warrior, and although I have little use for him as I do for Gwen Stacey, but there could still be some minor uses for him...'_

**-Meanwhile-**

"What the hell hit me?" Kamala moaned as her vision returned to her.

She instantly noticed that she was in what appeared to be a dark room, the only light coming from dim blue torches that were bolted to the wall and ceiling.

"Ah, the insecure Inhuman is awake." Kamala heard a cruel voice call out to her as she peered into the darkness of the room and spotted a familiar purple and black armored skeletal warrior standing there.

"Wraith!" Kamala hissed as he tried to enlarge her fists, only for them to remain normal size.

She looked at them with shock.

"Come on, come on!" Kamala hissed as she kept trying to enlarge her fists.

"Powers not working...good," Wraith laughed as he began casually walking towards Kamala, "I made sure your powers would not be in the way of our little talk–"

"How did you–" Kamala cut him off.

"I've led conquests of countless worlds Kamala, I've learned how to turn off superpowers for the time being. Needless to say, we've injected you with so many drugs that you'll be lucky if your powers are back ever." Wraith laughed as he finally reached Kamala.

Kamala, to her credit, did not back down. Despite her powers being gone, her eyes narrowed in anger as she crossed her arms in defiance.

"Power or no powers, I'm still going to kick your ass!" Kamala hissed as she reared back her right fist and threw a punch.

Wraith caught her fist and held it in place. Wraith smiled as he then kicked Kamala in the stomach, causing the wind to be knocked out of her lungs and she fell unto her knees. She let out a horrible fit of coughing, she thought some of her ribs had been bruised or even broken.

"What was that about you kicking my ass again?" Wraith asked evilly as he then grabbed Kamala by the collar and proceeded to throw her back against the stone wall of her cell.

She hit it with a thud and began groaning in pain.

"As much as I would enjoy inflicting more pain upon you, that would be counterproductive to my next objective: which is capturing that literal hot-headed boyfriend of yours," Wraith said smoothly.

Kamala's head jerked up and spit into Wraith's face.

"I will not help you, you hear that?! I WILL NOT HELP YOU!" Kamala roared despite the pain Wraith had inflicted upon her.

However much to her surprise, Wraith began to chuckle darkly.

"There is no doubt in my mind that you will not help me... willingly that is." Wraith mused as her cell door opened and in walked at least seven of Wraith's un-dead and skeletal warriors, the door shutting behind them.

"However, I have some options to force you to help us: without your healing factor, I could carve you up and leave you in a form only your nightmares could imagine," Wraith chuckled.

Kamala couldn't help, but shiver in fear. From what she'd seen and heard, she knew Wraith was easily capable of horrors and despite wanting to remain strong...the thoughts of torture overwhelmed her after several horrific possible futures for her body flashed in her mind. Wraith saw this and grinned.

"Ah, that's what I was hoping for. Just think of what you might find yourself as if you fell asleep: you might not have toes or finger, maybe missing a foot...a leg or an arm," Wraith whispered with a cruel smile.

Kamala's breathing suddenly slowed and rasped. Her eyes slowly widened and her hands shook. Wraith chuckled as he stood up.

"I'll leave you alone with your thoughts for now...I'll come back later, maybe we can have some more fun," Wraith said then disappeared.

'N-No,' she whimpered in her mind.

**To Be Continued...**


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: Special Thanks goes once again to The Story's Shadow.**

* * *

**-Kamala's cell, a few hours later-**

Kamala had tried to rest, but she couldn't. She'd been given food an hour ago, but she thought it was poisoned...until she realized there was no use for poison, she was a prisoner...and if they wanted her dead...she would be dead.

"I hope you're awake," a familiar voice said.

Kamala's eyes widened in fear. Wraith walked in with one of the skeletal specters behind him.

"Did you enjoy your food?" Wraith asked.

Kamala didn't speak, she didn't even look at him. Wraith sighed, a small smile on his face.

"I hope you're ready to help us capture your boyfriend," Wraith said.

Kamala looked up at him, her eyes filled with anger and fear.

"N-Never," she stammered a hiss.

"Well, you don't have much choice," Wraith replied.

Kamala still felt her powers were not with her, but she suddenly found herself lunging at Wraith in a desperate attack. Wraith pinched something on Kamala's neck and she found herself unable to move as she hit the floor.

"W-What did you do?" She cried out.

"Just something to keep you still. It will wear off, but it'll keep you still long enough for us to do what we need to do," Wraith replied.

He took a vial and a small blade out in either hand. He nicked her with the blade on her arm and let the blood poor into the vial. After it filled up he stood up with a satisfied smile.

"W-What are you doing?" Kamala asked.

"Like I said: getting your help," Wraith answered.

He chuckled as he exited the cell.

**-Avengers' Tower, a few days later-**

Dante is in the Avengers' training room. Several training dummies are set around the room. Inferno screams as he throws several fireballs around him. The dummies incinerate one after the other. Then openings in the walls appear and several floating orbs flying out. Inferno hisses as he fires a shot above him then suddenly a hail of smaller yet faster fireballs rain down and pepper each of the targets. Dante breathes heavily and steam fumes from his mouth.

"Well...that was quite a show," someone said behind him.

Dante turned around to see Doreen.

"And?" Dante grunted.

"You're getting better," Doreen added.

"Well, losing someone...really makes one put things in high gear," Dante replied.

"I know," Doreen sighed.

Inferno turned around and blasted another orb.

"Can I-" Doreen started to say.

"I...I just want to be left alone right now," Dante interjected.

Doreen didn't say anything but nodded then left.

**-On the streets, about an hour later-**

Dante had told Daisy he needed to take a walk and she had let him under the condition he'd take his weapon with him concealed. She'd try to talk him out of it near for half an hour, but he wasn't dissuaded. He walked for what seemed like hours, his mind on Kamala. He eventually stepped into an alley.

"Damn you, Wraith," Dante hissed under his breath.

"Really? And here I thought I'd offer you a gift," a familiar voice chuckled.

Dante nearly leapt out of his skin as he turned and faced Wraith himself.

"You really need to be more aware of what's around you," Wraith scoffed.

"Y-You bastard. Where's Kamala?!" Inferno gasped then growled.

"Not far. Was thinking of trading her for someone," Wraith said.

Dante was taken aback at this, but he tried not to show it.

"Surprised?" Wraith said.

"Where is she?" Dante repeated.

Wraith chuckled as he suddenly leapt backwards onto a wall and ran up it. Dante raced after him. He dialled onto his communicator.

"I'm chasing Wraith! He's got Kamala nearby!" Dante bellowed.

"What?! Don't go after him alone!" Daisy shouted.

"Track me! If I don't go after him now, it'll be too hard to find Kamala! I've gotta take this! Hurry!" Dante replied then ended the transmission.

Inferno blasted himself on top of the building. Wraith was on the other. Inferno hissed as he surged forward, the fire propelling him faster and faster. Yet Wraith glided across the tops of the buildings with the grace of a deer and leapt like one. Easily clearing the distances and keeping ahead of Inferno.

"I'll get her back you, bastard's!" Inferno screamed.

"I doubt that!" Wraith called back.

Dante grumbled as he saw Wraith run into an abandoned building several minutes later. He surged into it and saw Inferno standing over someone: Kamala.

"Kamala!" Dante gasped.

Inferno charged forward and pulled out his axe. He screamed as he lunged forward and slashed furiously at Wraith. Wraith dodged the attacks and grabbed the axe by the handle.

"You haven't put in much practice," Wraith scoffed.

Inferno threw one fist forward, the hand ablaze, and slammed into Wraith's chest. Wraith grunted as he skidded back. Inferno quickly then shot a blast in the air and several small fireballs peppered the area around him as he stood next to Kamala. Wraith stood out of the way of the hail of fire. As soon as it ended Inferno hissed as he blasted fire forward and made a circle around him and Kamala, the flames blazing ten feet high.

"Kamala!" Dante gasped as he knelt down to look at her. She didn't look as bruised as he thought she would've been.

He sighed in relief.

"I've got you," he said.

Her eyes opened and she looked back at him.

"Oh Dante...that's where you're wrong," she said.

"Huh?" Dante grunted.

Her eyes suddenly changed into a ghastly white.

"I've got you," she laughed as her body took the form of one of the skeletal specters.

"No!" Dante gasped.

Just a few feet away he saw a figure walk through the flames. Wraith chuckled at the scene.

"Oh yes," Wraith said.

Several minutes later the others hurried into the building. All they saw was some scorch marks and Inferno's wrist communicator on the ground...and what they thought were stains from some kind of water droplets...maybe...from tears.

**To Be Continued...**


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: Special thanks goes to my amazing girlfriend AliE96 for writing this incredible chapter. It was so good I didn't want to add or change anything. Please support her work as you have supported mine over the years. You will not be disappointed.**

* * *

Kamala was sitting in her cell with her knees to her chest. There was only a single chain on her which was around her ankle and it only enabled her to walk to the center of the cell. Her hands were placed on her knees as she looked down at them as a million thoughts were running through her mind as she thought her friends... especially Dante. She hoped he was alright along with the rest of their friends.

Suddenly her cell door opened, causing her head to snap up and look in that direction as Dante was suddenly shoved into the cell and he fell to the ground with a thud and a groan.

"Dante?" Kamala asked in surprise and shock as she looked down at him.

Dante's head looked in the direction of the voice and his eyes widened when he saw her "Kamala?"

She stood up and hugged him tightly as he returned the hug. Tears spilled from her eyes as they landed on Dante's shoulder "I was worried about you" she said barely above a whisper.

"I worried about you, too" Dante responded as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"What happened? Are you OK? Are the others OK?" Kamala asked, separating herself from the hug to look at him with concern.

"As far as I know, the others are OK" Dante told her with a sigh before he looked down "Wraith tricked me"

"What? How?" she asked him, confused.

"During the fight, I thought he had you with him" Dante began to explain "I took a shot at him and when I went for what I thought was you, turned out to be one of his skeletal minions. I'm so sorry, Kamala"

"Don't be, you couldn't have known" Kamala told him, holding his head in her hands "Wraith is always one step ahead of us"

**-Meanwhile-**

Wraith was sitting in his chair, petting something in his hand as a few of his un-dead minions kneeled before him "What is next for us, my lord?" One of his reptilian soldier's asked with a hiss.

"There is another of the young hero's I require, but it may prove tricky to get her" Wraith answered as he looked down at what was in his hand.

"Which one, my lord?" the same soldier asked, looking up at him as Wraith smirked.

He held his hand up and chucked as he showed them what he had in his hand... a small squirrel.

**To Be Continued...**


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: Special Thanks goes to The Story's Shadow for writing this excellent chapter,**

* * *

**-Avengers' Tower, several days later-**

SG looked over one of the several computers in the tower. She'd been downloading information onto and from the systems in the tower. She'd been doing that for days, trying to find something. Those that remained were trying to build the defenses and prepare strategies for the fights ahead.

"C'mon, c'mon," SG grumbled as she furiously typed on a keyboard.

Her eyes swiftly scanned the screen of the computer as a bird's eye view of Manhattan appeared. Several circles danced around the screen and buzzed what seemed to be a loading sound.

"Come on," she hissed.

The circles then converged and the image zoomed in on Central Park, a beeping sound blaring.

"It's been days...gotcha," she said.

**-Central Park, several minutes later-**

SG found herself in a relatively abandoned part of the park. She had been there for a few minutes and stood in the middle of a patch of grass. Walking out from behind a lamp post: Wraith.

"Ah, Ms. Green. You miss your boyfriend?" Wraith asked.

"Where is he?" SG hissed.

"Not here," Wraith chuckled.

He took a couple of steps forward and suddenly an electric dome appeared and surrounded him.

"A trap?" Wraith said.

"The shock power is strong enough to knock out an elephant. I've been tracking the energy you and your goons have been putting off for several days now. I deduced your specific energy signature, so I planned a little present," SG said.

"I see," Wraith said.

"Now: where is he?!" SG yelled.

"Not here," Wraith said.

SG didn't move as she heard the voice from behind her. She turned around to see Wraith there. He walked forward and looked back to the dome. The 'Wraith' in the dome suddenly dissipated.

"Nice try, but I know some tricks that easily beat yours," he said.

SG stared in shock, eyes wide. She'd been fooled. But how had he known?

"H-How -?" SG gasped.

"I've been keep my eyes on you since I noticed you spending more time with the Tower's computers. I suspected you would try to trace my energy," he replied.

"D-Damn you!" SG stammered.

Wraith laughed at that.

"You...You...Ahhh!" SG grumbled then yelled as she rushed forward, as she pulled out her enchanted bow and arrows.

She growled as she fired off several shots. Wraith dodged each one, eyes never leaving her. Her eyes darted around and she started running circles around him, firing off shots. Wraith laughed as he teleported out of the way of every shot just a few seconds before they could hit him. He suddenly lunged forward, a dagger forming in his right hand. He jabbed down with it. SG gasped as she barely managed to bring up the bow itself to block in time. She grunted as she threw her right knee forward. Wraith flipped over her and struck the dagger backwards just before landing. SG gasped as she just managed to side step the attack. He then quickly struck out with one foot which hit her lower torso and sent her skidding across the ground. SG grunted as she got into a partial seated position and resumed firing arrows.

"N-Not done yet!" She shouted.

Wraith laughed as he teleported closer to her, dodging each arrow. SG grumbled then shouted as she kicked out at Wraith as he appeared before her. He caught her foot and slung her. SG grunted as hit thr ground again then leapt up at Wraith. She swung the bow itself at him, but he blocked each strike almost effortlessly. He laughed at this then threw a jab forward. SG grunted as she ducked under the strike and threw the bow up and moved the the fist between the limb and the string. She then pulled down the bow hard. Wraith grunted in surprise as he found his arm pulled down and looked down to see SG's right foot flying towards him. He grunted as the defensive attack struck home.

"Unexpected," he grumbled.

SG couldn't help but grin at this. She quickly looked at the tree behind her and leapt up into it. Wraith grumbled as he climbed after her. He then found himself a few seconds later being hit by a foot, then a fist, then the limb of the bow. SG leapt with swift and furious bounds around, down, up, from, and onto the tree as she struck out against her foe.

"Enough!" Wraith shouted as he slammed the back of his hand against SG's torso as she made another leap at him.

She grunted in pain as she hit the ground. She looked up to see there was a sudden haze around her...or perhaps the beginnings of a blizzard.

"What?" She gasped.

"Squirrels can't tolerate the cold forever," Wraith's voice came from seemingly nowhere and everywhere.

He then leapt from the haze and struck several slashes with his dagger on her arms, legs, and shoulders. None were serious cuts, but they wore her down as the cold just made the pain deeper and slower.

"Don't feel to bad, you really didn't have a chance," Wraith chuckled as he walked towards her.

SG grunted as she quickly fired an arrow which struck Wraith's torso on his lower left side. He grunted as he dropped to one knee. SG gasped then chuckled as she managed to stand before him.

"What was that again?" She said, a mocking grin on her face.

She suddenly cried out in pain as she felt a sudden pain from her knee. She looked down to see Wraith's dagger covered in her blood, from her knee. She groaned as she dropped to the ground then found herself with another cut, but more shallow on her stomach.

"That you didn't have a chance," Wraith laughed as he stood up.

SG slowly loses consciousness, but manages to hear Wraith say," The pieces are nearly in place."

Then she loses consciousness.

**To Be Continued...**


	43. Chapter 43

**AN: Special Thanks goes to The Story's Shadow and Rushstar 32 for writing sections of this chapter. Well this is one of the final chapters for Journey Of The Vixen. Next chapter will either be a buildup to the climax, or the climax itself. Either way, I hope to see you all there. Unto the show my good friends.**

**-One Day Later-**

"With every Secret Warrior I capture, I instill fear in their very soul." Wraith informed his master in a satisfied tone.

"As I have said before Wraith, a cornered animal is most dangerous. Be warned, while you are instilling fear, it only takes a single spark of courage to ignite the fires of hope." Imperious warned his general through his holographic projector.

"Then I will quickly extinguish those fires with my next attack–"

"You have a plan of attack already?" Imperious questioned in a tone that indicated he was impressed.

"My plan is already in motion master. While I have wounded the Secret Warriors in battle, per your orders I have not killed them, but that order does not extend to who I'm involving with my plan." Wraith said proudly as two of his un-dead looking minions walked into frame of the holographic projector, dragging someone along the hard stone floor. The minions then pulled the sack off of her head to reveal a young African-American girl, possible no older than Riri herself...

**-Later-**

Vixen, Daisy, and Riri where racing through one of the abandoned parts of the city.

"OK, Riri. What's this about?" Daisy asked.

"I got a message from Wraith. It wasn't signed, but I know it's him. I need you two with me. Any of us going to meet him alone is too dangerous. You two need to stay hidden," Riri answered.

"About what?" Daisy asked.

"Something personal," Riri answered.

"What did it say?" Vixen asked.

_"Ms. Williams: Natalie is with me. You remember her, the friend that you lost contact with when you created your armor. Tragic, it would be more so if she died right here. If you want to save both her and your friendship, meet me tonight. Alone,"_ Riri revealed.

They soon came to a building.

"This is the place. Get hidden," Riri said, then went inside.

In the middle of the building stood Wraith. He looked around the building, as if bored. He then smiled.

"Wraith!" Riri shouted.

"Thank you for showing up," Wraith said.

"Where is she?!" Riri screeched.

"Oh, and here I thought we were going to have a civil talk," Wraith chuckled.

"What have you done with her?!" Riri yelled.

"Tsk, Tsk. And here I thought you were the level headed one of your group," Wraith mocked.

"I'll level your head somewhere else if you don't tell me where she is!" Riri hissed.

"You haven't seen her for some time? Yes? I'm surprised you'd react in such a way as this. My, what would she say?" Wraith said.

"Where is she?!" Riri yelled again.

"So much has happened since you last saw her...and so much is yet to happen, maybe it's good that I took her," Wraith said.

"Where...is...SHE?!" Riri screamed.

Wraith chuckled. He lifted one hand and a rip in space appeared before them. A swirling blue energy surrounded the visual of someone.

"She's still alive, just with some...minor injuries," Wraith said.

"LET HER GO!" Riri screamed.

"Why would I do that? I have all the cards, if my must say so. You have nothing. Nothing to bargain with for her release," Wraith replied.

"This isn't a negotiation! Give her back!" Riri said.

"You must feel so helpless. Unable to help another friend. I've taken so much of your team, one by one. Each one didn't stand a chance against me despite their powers and weapons. Natalie, she was just a mouse in a tiger's paw," Wraith chuckled.

"You bastard," Riri mumbled with a hiss.

"And here you are...only able to scream your horror...how many more of your friends will I take with you unable to stop me?" Wraith chuckled.

"Unable to stop you?!" Riri screeched instantly.

"That's right, you can't do anything," Wraith chuckled.

"I'll tell you what I can do... this!" Riri hissed as she raised a repulser at Wraith and fired a shot that shot right by the left side of his face within inches. However much to Riri's surprise, he didn't even flinch.

"You heroes and heroines are to predictable." Wraith said with a smug smirk on his skeletal face. "Lesson one..." Wraith said as suddenly an arrow implanted itself into Riri's right shoulder, and even though it didn't pierce her armor, it still make her look down in shock. "Never fire a warning shot." Wraith said smoothly.

"You fired one as well, dumb-ass!" Riri hissed as she easily pulled the arrow from her shoulder.

"Be that as it may, that's going to be your only warning shot. You'd better behave, or poor little Natalie's parents are going to have to bury their daughter, and I'll make sure they know her blood is on your hands." Wraith said in a sadistic tone, and that made Riri flinch and her face contort to that of rage under her face-plate. Instead of letting her rage consume her, Riri quickly thought of a way to try and get into Wraith's head, and possibly exploit his sadistic sense of pride.

"I never pegged you for a coward." Riri sneered at Wraith as she opened her face-plate so Wraith could see her sneer. "You said to come alone, and yet you brought, I'm guessing several bodyguards. What kind of a warrior fights with bodyguards?" Riri laughed at her un-dead looking enemy. Much to her surprise though, Wraith began to laugh, and she didn't like that.

"Yet I expected... oh wait, that's right, I instructed you to come alone, and yet you brought Ms. Johnson and Ms. Starlight with you–"

"What are you talking about?" Riri feigned innocence in an attempt to buy herself time. In response Wraith extended his hand and pressed a button on his holographic projector and showed two blinking red dots in on the rooftop opposite of the building that Riri and Wraith currently found themselves in.

"Lesson two: never try and deceive me. I'm always one step ahead!" Wraith hissed as he waved his hand and in a flash of purple light, Natalie suddenly appeared on the cold hard floor.

"Natalie!" Riri cried out, causing Natalie to look up and see her former best friend.

"Riri?" Natalie began in a confused tone as she suddenly found herself in the middle of an abandoned building, with an evil un-dead looking monster right next to her, and her former best friend a slight distance in front of her. "What's going on, where am I?!" Natalie asked Riri in a panicked tone.

"Now Ms. Williams, tell Daisy and Vixen to show themselves, or else..." Wraith ordered as he unsheathed his black bladed battle sword, forced Natalie into a kneeling position, and raised his sword.

"Stop!" a new voice called out as Daisy and Vixen entered into the room through the entrance that Riri had entered from.

"This is low, even for you Wraith!" Vixen hissed in disgust.

"Why thank you Vixen. Although I hate to sound cliche, I have to no choice but to say, you ain't seen nothing yet." Wraith said smoothly as he pointed at Vixen and Daisy and suddenly arrows began screaming through the air towards their targets. Vixen quickly grabbed Daisy and dove to the side as arrows implanted themselves where they had been standing.

"Bastard!" Riri roared as she closed her face-plate, pulled out her enchanted Naginata and lunched at Wraith. Wraith responded by easily parrying her blade with his sword.

"Pitiful!" Wraith hissed as he shoved Riri backwards caused her to stumble a bit. "I'll make this interesting." Wraith mused as he suddenly threw his sword to the ground and made a taunting hand gesture at Riri. With a roar Riri got airborne and flew at Wraith with her blessed weapon...

* * *

"They've got us pinned!" Daisy said as she and Vixen stayed behind their cover. Every time they tried to poke their heads out, an arrow had forced them to get back behind cover.

"Can't just let Riri fight Wraith alone, we've got to do something!" Vixen hissed. "I'll give you cover, you help Riri." Vixen said as she pulled out a compacted bow out of her backpack, jumped out of cover, notched an arrow and opened fire blindly as to where she thought the archer was. The hidden archer fired another shot, to which Vixen caught with her bare hands.

Daisy however had taken advantage of Vixen's plan and had joined Riri in battle with the aid of her blessed Katana.

"Two against one, I'll gladly take these odds." Wraith mused as he found himself caught in the middle of an attack from Daisy's Katana and Riri's Naginata, to which he teleported out of the way, causing the two blessed weapons to interlock for a few seconds. That delay in the battle was enough time for Wraith to teleport behind Daisy and deliver a kick to the back of her knee.

"Bitch!" Daisy hissed as the pain spread up her leg as it buckled on her causing her to fall to the ground.

"Look who's talking." Wraith mused as he planted his foot into Daisy's throat, only for Wraith to suddenly be pushed backwards by a repulser blast from Riri. Riri then quickly helped Daisy to her feet, and they both took up combat stances.

"Lesson three: cause and effect." Wraith mused evilly as he picked back up his sword and before anyone could do anything he ran his sword right through Natalie's back and out her stomach, causing the younger girl to suddenly start choking on her own blood which began pouring out of her mouth.

"NO!" Riri roared in shock and anger as she suddenly threw her weapon to the ground and flew top speed at Wraith, she had only two things on her mind, vengeance and killing Wraith with her bare hands. However just as she was about to reach him he suddenly pulled out a strange looking device from inside his belt and threw it at Riri. His aim was true as suddenly an electric net exploded into the air and wrapped itself around Riri. The young teenager screamed in pain as the enchanted electricity flowed through her body as he eyes rolled into the back of her head as she dropped to the floor unconscious.

"Another piece of the puzzle is in place." Wraith laughed evilly as he looked up and saw Daisy trying to stop Natalie from dying by using her S.H.I.E.L.D. first aide training, while Vixen was still exchanging arrows with his archer. After he grabbed the unconscious Riri by her throat, a purple flash of light later, and both Wraith and his archer vanished, leaving only Daisy, Vixen and a dying Natalie behind.

"Damn!" Vixen cursed as she suddenly realized that Wraith had escaped with Riri. However there was little time to focus on that as Vixen ran up to Daisy, who as doing her best to keep Natalie alive.

"What did Wraith do?" Vixen asked as she took a knee next to Daisy.

"Ran her through with his sword–"

"That's not good. That sword his enchanted, it's dark magic will kill her within minutes if she doesn't drown in her own blood first." Vixen said in a low voice as she tried to think of something to save the younger girls life. Suddenly she knew what she had to do...

**To Be Continued...**


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: This is the final chapter of buildup, as the Climax will be next chapter. I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Unto the show my good friends.**

* * *

Reaching into her backpack, Vixen pulled out a small glass vial filled with a golden liquid, a liquid that Daisy recognized after a few seconds.

"It that the vial of Continuum blood?" Daisy asked as she still had her hands pressed on Natalie's wound, trying to stop the blood flow.

"It's the only way to save Natalie." Vixen whispered in a serious tone as she pulled the cork from the top of the vial and opened the unconscious younger girls mouth and poured the golden blood into her mouth, elevating her head to make sure it went down her throat.

**-Later-**

"How is she?" Daisy asked as soon as Vixen emerged from the medical ward of Avengers Tower.

"She's stable. Her wounds are currently in the process of sealing themselves back up–"

"I'm still confused as to how Continuum blood can not only heal a normally fatal wound, but rescues you from knocking on death's door?" Daisy questioned the yellow eyed girl.

"Long story short: Continuum's are biologically immortal. They can theoretically live forever unless killed in battle. My father and madam Elise for example are two of the three oldest Continuum's back home–"

"Two of the three? Who's the third, and how old are they?" Daisy asked in a curious tone.

"I'll give you those answers when we have less pressing issues to deal with." Vixen said in a serious tone. With a head nod, Daisy followed Vixen into the medical room and saw Natalie's eyes just starting to open again.

"Natalie, can you hear me?" Daisy asked the younger girl.

"What the hell hit me?" Natalie moaned as she tried to sit up in her bed, only to lay back down with a hiss of pain.

"Easy Natalie, your in the process of recovering from a wound that would have been fatal. Your wound might be healing, but the pain will still take a few hours to go away." Vixen informed Natalie.

"I remember feeling my life seeping away, and then, I find myself waking up where exactly?" Natalie asked with a groan of pain.

"Your in the medical ward of Avengers Tower." Daisy answered in a gentle tone. "It was the only safe place we could take you while your wounds where healing." Daisy said gently.

"My memory is a little fuzzy, what happened again?" Natalie asked.

"You where completely run through by an enchanted sword." Vixen answered this time. "A sword infused with dark magic, magic that would have killed you if you had not drowned in your own blood first." Vixen said in a grim tone.

"Why me?" Natalie asked weakly.

"Wraith used you to lure out Riri." Daisy answered.

"Who's Wraith?" Natalie asked.

"Vixen, you want to explain?" Daisy asked her younger ally. With a deep breath Vixen quickly went over the story of how this whole quest had started. Starting from the Continuum races conflict with the Dragon Emperor, to the treaty, to how Vixen's nightmare led her to earth and to ally herself with the Secret Warriors against Imperious and his sadistic leading general, Wraith. When Vixen was done, Natalie visibly shuttered.

"That story was creepy as hell." Natalie mumbled. "But why did this, Wraith creature use me to lure out Riri?" Natalie asked both girls.

"I hate getting into Wraith's head." Vixen shuttered with disgust. "But he's a master of putting his enemies into un-winnable scenarios. I'm sure Riri wouldn't have gone done without a fight, but using her guilt over what happened between you two was easy for him to exploit." Vixen said in a serious tone.

"That's ironic." Natalie scoffed. "Last time I saw Riri was when she was still building her armor, she told me she didn't have time to play anymore–"

"I know what she said." Vixen interrupted the younger girl. "She wrongly pushed you to the side and focused entirely on building her armor. I'll let you in on something she told me in our down time." Vixen said in an enticing tone, and it was clear she had Natalie's interest and attention. "She felt incredible guilt over pushing you away. I'm not just saying that either. She misses your friendship on a daily basis. I'd wager that not a day goes by without her wondering how she could change that moment if she could. What she did today proves it. She received a message saying you had been abducted by Wraith, and she told me she was willing to exchange herself for your return..." Vixen let that hang, as Natalie had a mixed look of shock and regret on her face.

"She... was really willing to trade herself for me?" Natalie asked lowly, as if she couldn't believe it.

"She was willing to risk and sacrifice everything to get you back." Daisy finished for Vixen, and that made tears form in Natalie's eyes.

"I spent so long hating her for pushing me to the side, even though I understood why she wanted to build that suit, I still couldn't believe she pushed my aside so easily... but I guess she... never forgave herself." Natalie said as tears ran down her cheeks, causing Vixen to put a hand on her shoulder. "Now she's in that bastard's evil hands, all because of me." Natalie said in a defeated tone.

"Maybe at the second, but not for long." Vixen said in a firm and convicted tone. "Wraith might have destroyed the Secret Warriors Headquarters. He has defeated us in battle, and outsmarted us numerous tone. He also has our friends, friends who where willing to sacrifice everything to prevent Wraith from handing this world and dimension over the Imperious. But now, it's time, time to show him that we are not going down so easily. We will give him no more satisfaction of victory, and we will take his victory away from him." Vixen said firmly.

"Vixen, we don't even know where he is, or where he's taken our friends to." Daisy pointed out.

"I might be able to help with that." Natalie spoke up, and that surprised even Daisy and Vixen. "After I was abducted from my home, the removed my blind fold temporarily when Wraith was showing me off to his master. At least I think it was him since I've never seen this Dragon Emperor, and I found myself in an abandoned subway terminal–"

"An abandoned subway terminal? That narrows our search down a little bit, but which one is he using?" Daisy asked Natalie.

"I honestly don't know." Natalie said in an apologetic tone. "Even though I only saw my surroundings for a few minutes, I still got a decent look at the place. I also saw what appeared to be pictures of you two marked in red–"

"That's ominous." Daisy shuttered.

"That's not all, before I was drugged again, I heard his master say something along the lines of, 'Daisy Johnson and Vixen Starlight are the last two pieces needed to complete the puzzle after you abduct Riri Williams. Once Ms. Williams is in your care, you have my permission to finally hunt down Ms. Johnson and Ms. Starlight... but remember, outside of battle, no harm is to come to them.' and that's all I heard before I was out." Natalie said in an apologetic tone.

"You've done more than enough to help us, Natalie." Vixen said in a proud tone as she turned to Daisy. "We have a choice Daisy, we either wait for Wraith to find us... or we take the fight to him. I say we take the fight to him." Vixen said with a smile on her face.

"I'd agree with you, but how do we even know where to find him? There could be dozens of abandoned subway terminals all across the city. How do we know which one to attack?" Daisy asked in a serious tone.

"I'm not saying we go to him... I'm saying we make him come to us." Vixen said smoothly.

"I know he's after us and all, but Wraith is not easy to trick as he's proven." Daisy grumbled.

"Remember back at the warehouse, how Riri tried to exploit Wraith's pride? It didn't work because he held all the cards per say. However if we offer him a challenge at our own chosen location, we would have a wildcard or an ace up our sleeves–"

"I see what your saying. By coming to us, Wraith has no idea what to expect, but even so he's seen us fight, he know's our powers–"

"He might know the Secret Warriors powers, but he's never battled me when I used my aura magic. I've only used it to see his aura, I've never fought him with it–"

"No offense Vixen, but you've only used your powers in battle once, that being against Zayla. You admitted to Doreen you've barely scratched the surface of what your powers can do." Daisy said in an apologetic tone, but to her surprise, Vixen just smiled.

"You might know that, the rest of the Secret Warriors might know that, but does Wraith know that?" Vixen asked with a confident smile. "It's true my race where proficient magic users, and he fought against them, he might have knowledge of my powers due to fighting against my race, but he's never fought me when I've used my powers. He has no idea what I can do." Vixen said smoothly. "I was raised and trained by the best Continuum warrior back home, my heritage and lineage, combined with the training my father gave me, makes a lethal combination." Vixen again said smoothly, to which Daisy laughed softly.

"That sounds crazy... and I like it." Daisy said with a confident grin.

"Go get your Katana, Daisy." Vixen said as she summoned a glowing golden orb and pulled The Blade Of Heaven from it. "It's time to finish this fight..."

**To Be Continued...**


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: Here is the climax for Journey Of The Vixen my good friends, I hope you all love reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

"It seems Ms. Johnson, and Ms. Starlight have called you out, Wraith." Imperious mused as he sat on his throne talking to his lead general through his holographic projector.

"That is not worrisome at all, master. Natalie must have survived her wounds, and told them about my location, which I had planned for." Wraith said with an evil smile from his kneeling position. "They think luring me to a location of their choosing will even the playing field, but in reality it will only lead to their capture, and then the final two pieces of the puzzle will be in place." Wraith said in a satisfied tone.

"I sense you want to accept their challenge?" Imperious quizzed Wraith.

"Master, do I have your permission to fight them?" Wraith asked in a rare humble tone.

"Permission granted." Imperious answered without any hesitation. "Be warned though my general, fighting them without reinforcements could be your downfall. They have nothing left to loose outside of their own lives, and once you have nothing left to loose, you will fight with a fury that is a sight to behold." Imperious said wisely.

"I assure you, I will be bringing two-thirds of my forces with me... so that they can watch the end of the Secret Warriors, and begin the end of this world." Wraith assured his master, to which Imperious nodded his head in agreement.

"Bring the captured Secret Warriors to the battlefield–"

"I rarely question your wisdom, but wouldn't it be easier to just leave them here, so that they'll not be able to interfere in this battle?" Wraith asked in a confused tone.

"You have spoken wisely. While it is true that it would be easier, they deserve to see their remaining two allies defeated, for they are good warriors, and they deserve an honorable death... that being to die together. Remember Wraith, everything is under control..."

**-Later-**

"Vixen, no matter what happens, I just want you to know–" Daisy was silenced by Vixen raising a hand to silence the older girl.

"I know Daisy. If we die today, we'll die with our hands around the throat of our enemies, and I'll see you in Heaven." Vixen said with a calm and comforting smile as the two warriors could be found waiting in a clearing in Central Park, awaiting for the arrival of their enemy.

Their patience was soon rewarded as a few hundred feet away, a black portal materialized out of thin air and a familiar purple and black armor wearing skeletal warrior emerged from the portal, he was soon followed by what seemed to be hundreds of either skeletal, or un-dead looking warriors.

"Hello, Ms. Johnson, Ms. Starlight." Wraith greeted them in an almost sincere tone.

"'Sup Wraith?" Vixen greeted in her one almost sincere tone. "We told you to come alone, Wraith." Vixens said smoothly as she eyed all of Wraith's forces.

"I might have not come alone, but I do come bearing gifts." Wraith said smoothly as more portals opened and the seven captured and chained Secret Warriors fell from the portals into kneeling positions, although Daisy and Vixen could tell they where forced into those positions. "Need I also not forget." Wraith said smoothly as the teams respective Blessed Weapons that Crusader had gifted the rest of the team with fell to the ground through another portal. "As you see, your friends only have minor cuts and bruises, and I have their blessed weapons. I'll give you once chance–"

"I'd rather die than be Imperious's mindless puppet." Vixen said before Wraith could even finish, a sentiment echoed by Daisy as she raised her blessed katana.

"Then you have sealed your whole teams fate." Wraith began in an evil, yet smooth tone. "My master is of the opinion that you nine warriors deserve to die a warriors death, which is more than I believe you deserve–"

"Your nothing but a slave yourself Wraith, and I'm ashamed it took me this long to realize that." Vixen mocked Wraith, who's cocky smile turned into a scowl. "You might be Imperious's lead general, but you'll always at the end of the day be nothing but Imperious's bitch." Vixen mocked with her own cocky and taunting grin.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you Vixen, just as I enjoyed killing your entire race!" Wraith hissed in an offended tone, and it was clear that Vixen's insult had gotten under his non-existent skin.

"Maybe you'll kill me, maybe you'll kill us all." Vixen admitted bluntly. "Or maybe we'll just kill you instead... yea, I think I like that option better." Vixen taunted again.

"Fight us alone like a true warrior Wraith." Daisy ordered the evil general. "I'll make you an offer you cant refuse Wraith: beat us, and we'll surrender to you, however if we win, you not only return our friends, but you leave this dimension entirely. Prove to us that you not only deserve your title as Imperious's lead general, but that you are the superior warrior." Daisy challenged as she readied her katana while Vixen summoned The Blade Of Heaven and stabbed it into the ground.

"Ha!" Wraith snorted as he walked towards them. "I've always been the better warrior." Wraith said in his own challenging tone as he with one slow yet fluid motion unsheathed his pure black bladed battle sword. "Come for me Daisy Johnson and Vixen Starlight!" Wraith yelled in a challenging tone as he surprisingly charged at the two warriors in front of him.

Daisy and Vixen raised their respect blades as Wraith quickly covered this distance in a matter of seconds and slashed at Daisy, to which she parried his sword with her katana. Vixen tried to do a leg sweep as Wraith and Daisy struggled for dominance with their enchanted weapons. Wraith smiled as he had anticipated the move and back-flipped to avoid the attack. However in going airborne, he had just fallen for something Daisy had been waiting for, as she dropped her Katana and unleashed a seismic wave that covered the distance between them in the blink of an eye and struck Wraith just as he landed back on his feet, and a result made him go sailing back through the air again and crash into a tree.

"Clever girl!" Wraith complimented as he quickly got back unto his feet. "But not clever enough." Wraith hissed lowly as he raised his hand and suddenly the whole battle field went pitch black, as Daisy and Vixen could not only not see Wraith, but they couldn't even see each-other. Vixen's eyes began to glow yellow as she activated her aura magic, and she quickly spotted Wraith's black and purple aura moving towards Daisy's golden aura. Vixen planted her sword into the ground and pulled her bow out of her backpack, notched an arrow with lighting speed and let the arrow fly. Her aim was true as the arrow implanted itself into Wraith's skeletal shoulder, causing him to stumble backwards and let out a hiss of pain as the battlefield returned to normal upon his injury.

"Bitch!" Wraith hissed as he quickly removed the arrow, which dripped with his purple blood. "I'm surprised you didn't shoot at me with a soul arrow Vixen, afraid of the consequences if you miss?" Wraith hissed in annoyance. In response Daisy had rushed forward and slashed Wraith across his breast-plate with her katana, causing a line on the armor as Wraith kicked Daisy in the gut with such force that it knocked the wind from of her lungs as she dropped her katana and also dropped to her knees as Wraith raised his sword.

Vixen quickly grabbed The Blade Of Heaven and using her aura magic threw the sword like it was a boomerang at Wraith just as his sword was about to slice through Daisy's neck. The two swords met for a second or two as Vixen's sword prevented Wraith from inducing the killing blow as it made Wraith stumble backwards a bit. Daisy used that opportunity to quickly rise to her feet and deliver a jumping roundhouse to Wraith's skeletal face, which caused the general to fly through the air and fall on his ass. Daisy then followed up by picking her katana back up and putting the blade an inch from Wraith's throat.

"You have lost!" Daisy hissed as Vixen ran up to her friend with her respective sword.

"Kill them!" Wraith laughed as suddenly war cries could be heard as dozens of Wraith's soldiers ran forward and joined the battle as Wraith crawled backwards and away from Daisy as one of his skeletal warriors raised a serrated blade and swung it at Daisy. Daisy easily parried the attack and ran the minion through with her blade, instantly turning him to dust.

"We're really going to be outnumbered as more of them join the fight!" Vixen noted as she reduced four un-dead soldier with one swing of The Blade Of Heaven.

"Don't worry, I got this." Daisy said with a cocky smile as she impaled her blade into the ground and unleashed her seismic powers, creating a fissure that snaked it's way towards the minions. Some of them where to slow to react as they fell into the deep crack in the earth, while others managed to avoid Daisy's surprise attack.

"Nice move!" Vixen said as she used her aura to launch a wave of yellow flames at several more soldiers, reducing them as well to ashes.

"I'm just getting started!" Daisy said with that still confident smile as she again used her powers to raise a wall of stone all around the battlefield, entrapping Wraith and his soldiers, as well as Vixen and Daisy herself inside a stone walled battlefield.

"You and your minions are trapped with us now, Wraith. There is nowhere to run!" Daisy mocked her skeletal enemy, and to her non-surprise Wraith began to laugh.

"I could easily open a portal if I wanted to escape. So you are actually trapped with us!" Wraith laughed as even more of his soldiers joined the battle. Daisy and Vixen now fought back to back as their enemies where forming a circle around them, and to make matters worse, the circle was closing in by the second.

'Excellent.' Wraith mused to himself as Daisy and Vixen had unintentionally taken their eyes off of him, and he had now decided it was time to end this foolish battle. He casually began walking towards them, his sword in his right hand.

"Daisy you have anymore tricks up your sleeve?" Vixen asked as she reduced another soldier to ashes.

"Brace yourself–" Daisy was cut off by a sword appearing through her right shoulder, causing her to scream in pain as the blade was twisted and then removed rapidly, causing blood to pour from the wound.

"No!" Vixen screamed as she lunged at Wraith with her blade, only for several of Wraith's soldiers to suddenly jump into the air as well and slam into Vixen, and then disarm her with their sheer numbers. They then forced Vixen into a kneeling position right next to Daisy who also was being held in a kneeling position.

"Oh how the high and mighty have fallen from grace." Wraith mocked as he now had his sword inches from Daisy's throat. "Now you are the ones who are beaten. Now as you and the other Secret Warriors die, so to shall this world." Wraith laughed, which made his soldiers start laughing and jeering. Suddenly Wraith's face morphed from victory, into contemplating. Wraith then raised his hands and the soldier restraining Daisy suddenly let her go, the same could not be said for Vixen. "Daisy Johnson, I will only give you this opportunity, as you are the leader of the Secret Warriors. My master wanted Gwen Stacey on his side, but since she refused our most generous offer, I now will make you an offer: join me and bow before the Dragon Emperor, and your life as well as the Secret Warriors lives... minus Vixen, will be spared." Wraith offered in an actual sincere tone.

"Daisy, don't!" Gwen yelled, finally breaking the silence of the other Secret Warriors who had only been watching the battle in fear, and hope of victory.

"Don't give in Daisy!" Kamala and Dante yelled at the same time. Doreen nodded her head in agreement while Rayshaun and Riri began trying to run at Wraith alongside America, but all three where held in place by their enchanted bonds. Daisy looked to her left and saw Vixen, who despite being held in a forced kneeling position, still had her crazy defiant smile from earlier, and that made Daisy smile as well as she suddenly remembered and old movie quote.

"Never give up, never surrender!" Daisy yelled as she suddenly bolted upright into a combat stance and ignoring the pain in her shoulder she grabbed her katana, went airborne as she front-flipped over Wraith and ran over to the seven captured Secret Warriors, raised her Katana, and sliced the middle of the chain that kept them from joining the fight. The blessed weapon easily cut through the cursed chains as the metal hissed and steamed, but then broke, freeing the rest of the Secret Warriors.

"No!" Wraith shouted as the shock and surprise of Daisy's attack quickly wore off, and he now pointed at the rest of the team. "Take no prisoners!" Wraith growled as the rest of the Secret Warriors quickly armed themselves with their respective blessed weapons.

Dante was the first to join the fight as he unleashed a stream of fire from his left hand that incarcerated several soldiers, while slicing another's head off with his battle axe.

Kamala enlarged her fists and swatted an entire row of soldiers to the side, where they where quickly webbed to the ground by Gwen, who raised her blessed crossbow and fired a bolt at three soldiers, two smaller bolts breaking from the main one, striking all three and turning them to ashes. Kamala then followed up by enlarging herself as she raised her kusarigma and threw it at a charging soldier. Her aim was true as the blade impaled itself into the soldiers chest, reducing him to ashes as well as she quickly grabbed her blade again, and swung it at a soldier who had tried to sneak up on her.

Suddenly a missile struck that soldiers behind the one who tried to rush at Kamala, courtesy of Rayshaun's shield as he raised his warrior spear and threw it with all of his might at the charging soldiers. His aim was true at the spear soared through at least ten minions before implanting itself into the ground.

America rushed forward and slammed a fist into the ground, creating a star shaped crater in the ground that knocked several soldiers off balance as she raised her dual wield daggers and threw them at two soldiers, easily reducing them ashes as she quickly withdrew them from where they had indented themselves as she blocked a slash from an enemy sword with her one dagger. Suddenly an arrow struck the soldier that America had been dueling, courtesy of Doreen and her enchanted bow. A soldier raised his sword as he had managed to sneak up behind Doreen, but a repulser blast to the face, followed by an impaling from Riri's naginata quickly removed him from the equation. Soon the Secret Warriors found themselves against much more favorable odds as they moved forward as a team towards Wraith who was currently battling two on one against Daisy and Vixen.

They quickly joined the battle and formed a circle around Wraith, who's attitude has shifted from confident, to panic and desperation. He had lost most of his soldiers, and this battle had quickly turned against him.

"Surrender Wraith, and you'll stand judgement before my father, Crusader, and madam Elise!" Vixen ordered as she raised The Blade Of Heaven just as the rest of the Secret Warriors raised their respective blessed weapons.

"As cliche as this may sound Wraith, you won many battles, but you have lost the war!" Daisy hissed angrily.

"You might have tortured us emotionally, but you will not have any of us!" Kamala spat.

"Seems your not the only master strategist." Rayshaun mocked.

"You took so much pleasure in wearing us down, how does it feel to know you've lost?!" Dante jeered.

"I've been wanted to kick your ass since we met at the hospital!" America smirked as she raised her daggers.

"I lost my best friend once, but I will not let your attack on her go unpunished!" Riri growled.

"You might know my worst fears, but now we'll see yours!" Doreen taunted Wraith.

"You corrupted my very memory of Kevin, the only man I ever loved, and for that there will be no forgiveness!" Gwen cried angrily at Wraith. Wraith thought about all he had just heard, before deciding to address only Daisy and Vixen.

"Oh Daisy Johnson, your life is still in the Dragon Emperor's iron clutches. This battle may be lost, but the war will rage on. As for you Vixen Starlight, my master will return and finish what he started, and when he does, your death will come... soon enough!" Wraith hissed as he prepared a desperation attack as he lunged at Daisy with his sword, which caught the Secret Warriors off guard for a split second as Wraith slashed his sword forward towards Daisy's chest.

Vixen reacted quicker than anyone as she blocked Wraith's sword and pushed him backwards as she pressed her advantage. She then raised The Blade Of Heaven and brought it down on Wraith's sword, and due to the angle it caused the black bladed battle sword to shatter like glass into pieces. Gwen's spider-sense tingled slightly as the sword fell into pieces, but nothing happened after the pieces landed on the battle torn ground, causing her to think maybe it had tingled because she had been caught off guard by the attack.

"Master, save me!" Wraith cried out as he fell unto his back and looked at the sky for an answer... his response was dead silence as Vixen reared back The Blade Of Heaven and drove it into Wraith's chest and out his back, nailing him to the ground. Wraith looked down at the blue and green bladed sword that was buried into his chest as he knew he had received his death wound, with a sadistic smile at Vixen he uttered nine last words, "You have no idea what you have just unleashed..." Wraith laughed as suddenly his body began twitching uncontrollably as the dark magic that had been infused into his body was released as the last of his life left him. With the sound of a scream Wraith's body began glowing purple, and Daisy had a feeling she knew what that meant, she quickly formed a stone barricade between Vixen, herself and the rest of the Secret Warriors, shielding them as Wraith' body suddenly exploded due to the magic's being released. A few seconds later the explosion resided and all that remained of the once mighty general was a pile of purple ashes.

"Did we just... do it?" Gwen asked as they eyed the purple ashes of Wraith.

"I think we just did." Daisy answered with a smile, a sentiment mirroring the faces of all the Secret Warriors and Vixen.

"My people have been avenged, and may now rest in peace." Vixen said lowly as she said a silent prayer asking God to allow her people to rest in peace now that their conqueror had been slain.

Gwen who had heard what Vixen mumbled, nodded her head silently as she was proud of herself for not dishonoring Kevin's memory in joining Imperious, Wraith would tempt her no longer. However Wraith's last words, combined with her spider-sense being triggered when Wraith's sword had been shattered, left her with an uneasy feeling... but there would be time to ponder that later, for a few seconds later, Captain Marvel landed on the battle field.

"You mind telling me what happened here, agent Johnson?" Captain Marvel asked in proud tone that indicated she already knew the answer.

"We won." Daisy said proudly...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**AN: This chapter was a ton of fun to write, I envisioned everything as I was writing it. Please tell me, did I redeem myself for Endgame's weak climax? Only a handful of chapters remain, until then, Nobel Six over and out.**


	46. Chapter 46

**AN: Sadly this is going to be the last chapter for Vixen, it's been one incredible journey. Vixen will be having a sequel when the time comes, but until then unto the show.**

* * *

**-Two Days Later-**

_"OK, what the hell is going on?" Vixen asked as she found herself standing in a black void, blue flames creating a circle around her._

_"I believe I can answer that question." a very familiar deep voice said smoothly as Vixen turned around and noticed a dark cloak wearing figure, all that could be seen under the dark cloak where two red irises._

_"Imperious!" Vixen hissed as she took up a combat stance._

_"I'm not here to fight, little fox," Imperious said in his calm and smooth tone, "Put simply, I'm here to express my gratitude, and deliver a warning."_

_Vixen stared at him suspiciously._

_"Which would you prefer first?" Imperious asked sincerely._

_"Why would I have your gratitude?" Vixen asked in a very suspicious tone._

_Imperious chuckled lightly._

_"For killing Wraith, what else." Imperious answered._

_This shocked the yellow eyed teenager._

_"What?!" Vixen asked in a very confused tone._

_Normally any villain or overlord would be pissed with the killing of his lead general, so why would Imperious be grateful?_

_"What are you playing at?!" Vixen hissed._

_"Hmm, thought you'd have seen it or at least have had an idea by now. Maybe not being around your own race didn't instill as much cunning as I thought a fox would. Maybe down the road," Imperious mused, seemignly just talking to himself._

_"Imperious!" Vixen growled, anger rising._

_"Wraith was a capable general and a vicious warrior to boot. He sometimes made a difference in fight with his cunning and his sheer brutal fighting style. But his tendency to slaughter at great proportions cost me too many crucial battles in the past," Imperious said._

_"What? You wanted us to kill him? For what a better general?" Vixen asked._

_"Precisely," Imperious chuckled._

_"If that's true, why not just kill him yourself?" Vixen asked._

_"Ah, what would they say to my army? That I toss aside a follower when I've grown tired of him? I have some others who are possible replacements for Wraith. It wouldn't make in better for my order," Imperious replied._

_"...So if we took him out, it would open a void for another to take his place without making it seem like you organized his death," Vixen said._

_"Correct. Though I had my doubts you would have been able to kill him. Wraith was vicious, but he wasn't stupid. But you all got the job done just the same. Wraith was useful for many things, but he lacked the focus I needed," Imperious added._

_"So you're one step ahead is that?" Vixen hissed._

_Imperious chuckled as he approached her, Vixen tensed up._

_"I'm always one step ahead, little fox," Imperious chuckled._

_He slowly started to back away._

_"This doesn't change anything Imperious! I'm still coming for you!" Vixen snarled._

_Imperious laughed._

_"You have my gratitude for finishing Wraith, but your life still hangs in the balance. And in time, what shall happen will happen," Imperious said then disappeared._

**-Later-**

"He used us?" Daisy asked in a shocked tone as she, Vixen, and the rest of the Secret Warriors could be found sitting in the rec room of Avengers Tower.

"Yea. He wanted Wraith dead, and used us to accomplish that goal." Vixen explained as she finished telling all her friends about what Imperious's plan for Wraith had been.

"I knew Imperious was smart, but that's just, whoa." Rayshaun muttered just loud enough to hear as he processed what he had just been told.

"Sending your own general on a suicide mission, that's just, low!" Gwen hissed as she balled her hands into fists, a sentiment echoed by Doreen and America.

"I wouldn't put is past him to play low or dirty." Dante said in an angry tone. "You saw what he did to us, and he did all that to help speed up his plan most likely. That bastard used us to complete a murder!" Dante hissed as his left hand ignited into flames.

"Does your father know?" Kamala asked Vixen.

"I informed him just before I called this meeting. To be honest he wasn't surprised either that Imperious used us, and my father has known Imperious for longer than I've been in existence." Vixen said darkly.

"Do you think he'll come back? To our world I mean?" Doreen clarified her question.

"Hard to tell. He did tell my father that he had no interest in this dimensions Infinity Stones. While Imperious does like to keep his word, it's hard to tell as to whether or not he'll return." Vixen answered honestly.

"If he does..." Daisy said with a confident smile. "We'll be ready."

**-Meanwhile-**

Imperious could be found sitting on his throne within the throne room of his castles realm, when the double doors which led to his chamber opened with a loud creek and in walked a being dressed in purple and black cybernetically enhanced armor, almost looking like an evil Samurai.

"Master." the being said as he dropped to one knee and bowed before the emperor. "News of Wraith's death have reached not only my troops, but all of our subjects and soldiers. As the only one who knew of your plan, I never once doubted your wisdom." the armored being said in a low tone as he kept his head bowed. "What is the next move, master?" the Samurai asked the Dragon Emperor. In response Imperious waved his hand and showed another Earth inside the multi-verse, then the image changed and showed a half human-half wolf looking girl holding hands with a red and black spider-suit individual.

"She has passed her final test, and now Stalker..." Imperious said as he reached into his cloak and pulled out a blue stone, which Stalker recognized as the Space Stone, one of the Infinity Stones. With a smile Imperious opened a portal to that dimension of the multi verse. "Stalker, it is time..."

**End Of "Marvel Rising: Journey Of The Vixen"**

* * *

**AN: My goodness what an incredible journey we have been on my friends and fans. Over this past year the Nobel Patriots and I have created our most popular and reviewed story. Unto the Credits:**

**Nobel Six: Creator/Writer**

**The Dark Lord Duroth: Consultant**

**Rushstar32: Second In Command/Consultant**

**AliE96: Writer/Consultant**

**The Story's Shadow: Writer/Consultant**

**Fatheringbottam: Consultant**

**Darkest Nightmare's Dread: Editor/Writer**

**Last but never least, I want to thank my friends and fans who have stuck with this story since day one. Thank you all and may God Bless you all.**

* * *

**Vixen Starlight will return in: "Courage Of A Wolf: Master Of Infinity"**


End file.
